Kingdom Ninja Cardcaptor Hearts
by Keyblade King 12
Summary: What do you think would happen if Naruto's and Sakura's worlds were added to the KH universe? You're about to find out! Summary inside. Roxas/Xion. Naruto/Hinata. Sakura/Li.
1. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto or Card captor Sakura. **_

**Chapter 1- Dreams and beginnings **

**Roxas's POV**

My dream was very, very weird.

Firstly, it was weird because my two best friends in the world, were in it with me. Secondly, it was weird because I could actually feel these giant black ants trying to eat me. My name's Roxas and I'm 14 years old. I live on destiny isle but like all ,but one, of my friends, it's not my original world. This lead all of my friends to try and get to another world. Our most recent try is a raft and we're still working on that one. Anyway back to these black giant ants trying to eat me and my friends. We were running up a rainbow coloured, spiral staircase. That just seemed to appear out of nowhere, with Sakura screaming every step of the way. Sakura is another 14 year old and like me, Destiny isle isn't her original home. Joining us in this dream, was the 14 year old, Naruto. Another castaway on destiny isle. We finally came to the end of the staircase on to another circular platform but this one was different compared to the one below us. Firstly, the black ants weren't here and this one had three podiums standing on it. Each one carried a different weapon- a sword, a shield and a staff. Slowly the three of us walked towards a different weapon like we were being called to them. Mine was the sword, Sakura took the staff and Naruto, the shield. As soon as each weapon left it's podium, there was a blinding light. Then there we were in our clubhouse on destiny isle with three of our, castaway, friends. One for each of us. (Although, we secretly wanted them to be more than friends.) Their names were Li, Hinata and, my crush, Xion. Each of the three asked us the same question. "Why did you choose the weapon that you did?" they asked, completely emotionless. Sakura answered "I wanted the knowledge, to help my** friends**." Naruto answered "I wanted the energy, to defend my **friends**." I answered "I wanted the strength to destroy anythingthat threatens me or my **friends**." They all nodded, curtly. Everything went pitch black. Then there was light… a candle flame. Standing behind the flame was the last of our friends. (The only one not from another world.) "Saskue!" we all shouted in unison. The 14 year old, male, named Saskue smiled evilly at us… but I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at his shadow. Saskue's shadow was growing and taking form. A tall, black, ominous figure, with tentacle like hair and a heart shaped hole in his chest. Sakura wasn't the only one screaming anymore- the creature raised his fist and then…

"Wake up, you lazy bums!" shouted three voices, at the three snoozers. Naruto, Sakura and I all woke up, with a start. "Well how much rations did you get before, you decided to take your naps?" Xion asked, with a smirk on her face. I hid a blush, while pulling a couple of coconuts, out of my pockets. Naruto showed three fish, on a string, trying unsuccessfully to hide his glee from Hinata's look of admiration. Sakura also smiled at Li, as she produced a flask of fresh water and a seagull egg. "We just need to get some mushrooms." said Naruto. Any idea where, those might be?"

"I think, I saw some in our secret spot," said a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Saskue, carrying several logs for our raft. I knew and liked Saskue, better than anyone but even I couldn't look at him directly until I was sure, his shadow was normal. "Thanks Saskue!" said Sakura, Naruto and I, before speeding off, a little faster than usual.

Me, Sakura and Naruto found our way through the cave, into our secret spot- a large, tall room with a hole in the roof and a large, wooden door with a keyhole symbol but no actual keyhole, not even a knob. The room was covered in, Destiny Kids drawings. (Destiny Kids is what me and my friends, call ourselves.) The three of us, collected a mushroom, each, out of the ground. We were just about to leave when… "This world, is tied to the darkness, via the Door to Light… "Door to Light?" I thought aloud, turning around to see a cloaked figure standing, by the door, to nowhere. "… soon this world too will be completely eclipsed." "Wh- who are you… and w- where d- did you come from?" Naruto asked, stuttering, in fear. "Silence! I have come to check the residents of this world for people to save… make sure you to enter the darkness, when the time comes." "Wait, did you come from another wor…" I started to say but the figure disappeared, in a flash of darkness. I turned to my friends "We speak of this to no one, okay?"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_Author's notes- Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto or Cardcaptors**_

**CHAPTER 2- THE PLOT TAKES OFF!**

**Sakura's POV**

**Later that day, the Destiny Kids were having a party picnic. We all chowed down, danced, ate, laughed, ate some more, surfed/swam and also, all of us shared one huge paopu fruit. "Since we're all sharing a paopu, our destinies will always be intertwined." said Xion, before taking a bite, out of her piece of fruit. "Man! What is with us and destiny?" asked Saskue. "Destiny Kids, Destiny Isle, Destiny intertwining fruit." Everyone laughed, as if it was a big joke, all except me. I could see Saskue's face- it was dead serious. As if he didn't want to have his destiny intertwined with ours and he didn't want to live on this island… "Ah!" I gave a small cry. For a moment Saskue's eyes turned from their usual black to a hell- like red. Several eyes turned towards me, including Saskue's normal black eyes. "Uh-h I just pricked myself on the needle of my lucky charm kit." I said, quickly making something, slightly believable up, looking at my charm kit. "Speaking of which, maybe we should start, making our charms," said Li, bringing out his own kit. I smiled, at him, thankful for the change of subject. It took 20 minutes and 5 thousand bandages, before we were all done… and bleeding like hell. Then we all sat down on the beach and watched the golden sun set into the calm serine sea. Finishing our day- We all put our lucky charms onto our raft.**

**That night I stayed, awake, packing my bags and thinking. Thinking of all the adventures we're gonna have out there. Just when I was starting to get some sleep, I was awoken, by the sound of thunder. I looked out of my window to see Destiny Isle, covered in pitch black storm clouds. "Oh, no!" I cried. "The raft could be in trouble." "Huh? What did you say about the raft?" asked Roxas and Naruto, coming into my room. (You see, as most of the Destiny Kids are orphans, on this world, the government made two houses, both housing three kids. One for Roxas, Naruto and I and the other is for Xion, Hinata and Li.) "There's a huge storm, hanging over the island." I explained. "I'm worried about the raft." Roxas frowned at the storm. "Sakura, go get Xion, Li and Hinata. Naruto, see if Saskue's parents will allow him out. I'll go get the boat started." Roxas stated, while he started to go downstairs.**

**5 MINS LATER**

"**So none of them, were in?" Roxas asked me. I shook my head, in reply. "Also I noticed, that their boats were gone. So they must be at Destiny Isle." **

**When we landed on the island, we were all screaming. The giant black ants, from our dream, were destroying the island. "Quick, run!" I cried, sprinting for dear life. "Look there, leading into our secret spot." Naruto cried. "Footprints!" He was right, near the cave entrance, was three pairs of footprints. "Hurry!" said Roxas, leading us through the dark cave. And there they were. Sort of. Our crushes, were there but they were pale, fading and floating… they were "Ghosts!" I cried. The ghosts looked at us, with a mixture of relief, fear and wondering. "He…earts need… place." said Hinata's ghost, weakly. "Good… V-vessels" said Xion's ghost, just as weakly. "Make… stronger." said Li's ghost. (For whom, I was crying the most.) **

**The three ghosts moved towards us, dissolving into us. "Li, Xion, Hinata!" We all shouted their names over and over, until we realised the cave was starting to crack. Suddenly, pieces of the cave were breaking off and heading for the darkness, that used to be the sky. We ran out and soon found, that the only part of the island left was the beach and on that was… "Saskue!" shouted Roxas, running towards his friend, however, he stopped halfway. Saskue's eyes were that intense red, that I had seen before. "C'mon guys! Accept the power and weapons of the darkness!" said Saskue. "What? No, we can't accept darkness!" I said, however Roxas and Naruto weren't as quick, to answer. "I don't want darkness but I want to keep Saskue, I don't want to lose him like I lost the others." said Roxas and Naruto nodded, in agreement. "If you don't accept the darkness, it will destroy you!" said Saskue, without emotion. A creature of darkness arose from behind Saskue, the same creature from… "The dream!" Saskue shook his head and disappeared in a hole of darkness. **

**Then something happened… in fact a lot of things happened. First of all we were engulfed in a warm light. "Accept your new powers." said, an angelic voice. "For Roxas- twin key blades, the Kingdom Key and the Royal Key. For Naruto- a Key Kunai. For Sakura- a Star Key and a gift.**

**We all exited the light along with new weapons… except for me. I got a necklace and a card. "The Fly card?" I asked myself, looking at the picture of the bird, before turning over. "Hey, there's some writing, on the back… Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release!" The pendant on the necklace, suddenly glowed, violently and I felt it grow into a staff, where on the top a star, was being held by a ring, with two small wings on both sides. "Wow!" I said, amazed. "Hey! There's more… I call on the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, clow card transform all your might and draw your power, from my light. Star card!" The card was starting to transform! It had gone from its dark, mysterious red, to a bright, welcoming pink. Also the card now bared my name and the symbol on the back had changed, as had the words. "Thank you?" What happened next really surprised me, the Fly Card reacted with the Star Key. The card began to glow again, the staff's star was spinning rapidly and the wings were expanding and contracting, at an extreme speed. Then I noticed, that the symbol on the back of the card, was on the ground at my feet, creating a light that soon engulfed me. When the light was gone, the card had vanished… but I had something new. I had the Fly Card's wings! On my back, were two large, beautiful, white wings. Soon I noticed that I could, easily fly, with them. "I'm flying! wow! I'm flying!" I cried, enjoying the sensation.**

"**Good, now you can strike that thing's head, while me and Roxas attack his hands. Those are its weak spots." said Naruto so matter-of-factly, that it made me and Roxas blink, in surprise. "How in the world, do you know that, Naruto?" asked Roxas, already slicing the monster's left hand, with his new blades. "I have no idea." said Naruto, stabbing at the creature's right hand. "Whoa!" Naruto dodged, the right hand as it moved into the ground and lifted a red/orange sphere and threw it into the, what would be, the sky, causing a… "Meteor shower!" Meteor after meteor fell several, of them impacting on us, injuring us severely injuring us. "We've got to finish him off." I said. "His eyes!" cried Naruto. "No one can train their eyes." agreed Roxas. I hit the creature on the back of its head, causing it to fall down, a little. The two boys, ran up the monstrosity's arms, finding their way up to its face, then… "Agggghhhhhhh!" The boys stabbed the monster's eyes and the monster screamed, in reply… but its mission was complete. The last of our world, along with us were sucked into the darkness, never to be seen again. **


	3. Chapter 4

_Author's notes- I don't own Kingdom hearts, Naruto or Cardcaptors._

_Also, I'm sorry if you needed explanations, for some things- Roxas' Royal key is King Mickey's key blade and I was using the English Cardcaptor words. Lastly, the Key Kunai, is a giant kunai, with the kingdom key's hilt and crown hole things. _

The Leon, the wizard and the gifts

_Leon's POV_

I watched, solemnly, as a star flashed and blinked out. "C'mon, you two, I can sense, the key wielders are here and another world has been destroyed." I called, to my two followers. "We're going as fast, as we can. Keep you're pants on Squall!" cried, the ,wannabe, ninja, known as Yuffie. "That's Leon, half pint!" I growled back, annoyed, to hear my first name, being used. "Now, now, there's no need, for name calling," said the, elderly, wizard, known as Merlin. "We need to find, the key wielders and explain, things, to them."

"Yeah, although we might need to knock out, a few brain cells, first." I said, thinking off the battle, sure to come, while I entered Cid's shop.

_Naruto's POV_

When I woke up, I was pleasantly surprised- Firstly I wasn't dead and I saw Sakura and Naruto, were already checking out, the new world that we had woken up into. It looked to be a huge town, with loads of old style, buildings, big flashing signs and strange, exotic people. So naturally, we walk up to the first person, we see and ask for directions… and that person, just happened, to be an attractive bimbo/ floozy. "Hey boys, first time to Traverse Town?" she asked, completely ignoring Sakura. "Traverse Town?" Sakura asked, with a frown, on her face. While Roxas and I, turned away, blushing. "Oh, shy boys! I like that!" the floozy said, her face lighting up. We're not shy!" said me and Roxas, shaking our heads. "Aren't you a little old, to be hitting on two 14 year old boys? How old are you? 37? 38?" asked Sakura, with a grudging look, planted, on her face. The woman, finally started to, take notice of the fiery girl. "Actually I'm 22 and I'll do whatever, I want, unless you want to do something about it." said the woman, challenging Sakura. "Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" chanted Sakura, as her charm, became her weapon- The star key.

Then it happened. The moment, the Star key appeared, the creatures, from the island, came and attacked the woman… stealing her heart. "Her heart!?" cried Roxas, his twin key blades, appearing, in his hands. My Key Kunai, also appeared, in my hand. We destroyed, the creatures, easily, especially compared to the giant one, I thought, then I noticed something. "Hey, that woman's gone."

"Without her heart she had, no choice. Only those, with the strongest and purest hearts, may have bodies without hearts." said a deep voice, from behind. And I'm afraid it's your fault she's gone, your keys lured them, here, as long as you wield, those weapons- the heartless will always follow."

The voice belonged to, a young man, carrying a weapon, with the hilt of a gun and the rest a sword. The man, saw me admiring it. "Ah, you like, the gun blade, do you? Good, I'll be using it, to put you to sleep." he said, the words calmly but a tense atmosphere, appeared. "Well, say good-bye the element of surprise." said a girl ninja, holding two large shiruken like weapons. The five warriors walked towards each other, weapons raised. Then there was a large, blue explosion.

"Enough!" cried, an old man, wearing a pointed, wizard's hat and a light blue wizard cloak. "There need's to be an explanation, first." said the wizard. However, if you incest, that they be asleep." He quickly turned, towards us, wand pointed and an apologetic look, on his wrinkled face. There was a flash, of light, followed by darkness.

"Hello? Wake up, you lazy bum!" said a familiar, female voice. I opened, my eyes, to see Hinata, standing, in a small hut. "Oh Hinata. I'm so glad, you're okay." I said, smiling. "Hinata?" Hinata asked, before, giving out, a sigh. "Looks, like you've done it, again, Merlin. 3/3! I'm the great, powerful, female ninja Yuffie!" said Hinata. I blinked and Hinata, changed to that, girl ninja, who attempted, to knock me out. I looked around, the hut, inside were the warrior and wizard, who revealed themselves, to be Leon and Merlin. Also, in the hut was Roxas and Sakura, who were talking about something, that was embarrassing Roxas. It was then that Sakura noticed me. "Hey Naruto! So did you mistake Yuffie, for Hinata?" she asked. "Uh… yeah, how did you know?"

"We all saw, our crushes, when they were one of these three." answered Roxas. "Oh, did you get woken up, by Yuffie too?" It was now, that Sakura, broke into a fit of giggles. "Uh… Leon, woke me up," said Roxas, starting to blush. "Oh… so you saw Leon as an opposite gender." I said, starting, to get why he was blushing. "Yeah, but when we last saw, those three, they were ghosts… so I… tried to… express… my feelings." said Roxas, his head hung, in shame. "Uh… where did you…?"

"On the cheek!" cried Sakura, giggly. "A big, wet one." Roxas shared, an embarrassed look, with Leon.

Then I noticed, my Key Kunai, in a corner of the room but when I moved, towards it. I was bounced, half-way across, the room. "Sorry, my boy, we can't have you, touching that Key of yours or the whole place, will be crawling, with heartless." said Merlin. "Heartless?"

"Heartless are the creatures, that attacked you. They collect and destroy hearts, not having any of their own. Even the heart, of that world… Ah, before you ask, a heart of a world, is located, inside of the world's keyhole. Hidden in every world these keyholes, must be locked, by one of your Keys. If a keyhole is locked, heartless are banned, from that world. For a moment, there was silence then Sakura asked, "How can we get to these other worlds?"

"I'm sure, our friends Cid and the chipmunks- Chip and Dale, can help, you with that." answered Yuffie.

"That reminds me, I've got gifts, for all of you." said Merlin, taking out two large books and a scroll, out of cupboard, on one of his walls. He handed, me the scroll, Sakura, a book, filled with cards, similar to what The Fly Card, looked like before it was changed and Roxas got a book entitled 'So now you're a Key wielder'. "Roxas, that book tells you how to fight and use magic, with your Key blades. Sakura, that book, holds Clow cards, which you can, transform, into Star Cards and thus use accordingly. Naruto, that scroll, will teach you how to use jutsus- powerful attacks or special powers that will allow you, to do, the impossible. Along with the Byakugan, a special eye power that allows you to search for enemies and find their weak spots. It can also allow you to use a special assortment of attacks including the powerful rotation technique. I started looking down the list of jutsus- one called 'the shadow clone jutsu' caught my eye. We each thanked Merlin, in turn, when…

"Leon!" screamed, a female voice. "Aerith!" cried Leon, running towards, the door.

_Author's notes- Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed, Please review_

Kingdom Nice, our promise will be fulfilled in the next chapter.

Next time- The First Keyhole Part 1


	4. Chapter 5

Explanation chapter

_**Author's notes- Sorry, I know, that I said, that the next chapter, would be The first Keyhole part 1 but I decided, to do the explanation chapter, mentioned in the prologue. Also, I was bored.**_

**Firstly- Jiminy Cricket- Jiminy, won't be in due to the fact, that Stromboli, or whatever that fat guy, who put Pinocchio, in a cage is called, became a heartless controller. Thus, he tried to take over his world. This lead to, Pinocchio's heart being taken, early. Afterwards, the blue fairy granted, jiminy the power to fight- He grew, into an average sized gepeto, except younger and green haired. Also his umbrella gained, the power, to fight, heartless. (See KH 358/2 days- Casual gear.)**

**Secondly- Donald and Goofy- They had to stay behind, at Disney Castle, since Mickey, took the power of the cornerstone of light, to help him fight heartless, leaving his world completely invulnerable, to the heartless threat.**

**Sakura, from Naruto is not going, to be in this. Due to her and Sakura Avalon (English last name.) having their names spelt the same.**

**I think that's it- don't bother to review unless you want to. **


	5. Chapter 6

**The First Keyhole: Part 1**

_**Author's notes- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto or Cardcaptors. Sorry to all past reviewers, for the messages my laptop broke down when I posted my 4**__**th**__** chapter so I was making sure you were avoiding me and your computers/laptops hadn't broken down as well and that's why you weren't reviewing.**_

_**Roxas' POV**_

**Merlin's house was pretty special, I mean it's not every day you find a house surrounded, by a moat in the middle of a city. The only way across the moat was, a few giant stepping stones. Leon and Yuffie passed through the moat, like it wasn't even there. Merlin and Sakura flew over it and Naruto one of his new jutsu things. He made a couple of hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, appearing on the other side of the moat, in a second cloud. Then it was my turn- I took a running start and then I jumped, over the water, to the first stepping stone... and over that too, falling into the water behind it.**

**When I came out Yuffie, Sakura and Naruto all burst into fits of laughter. Leon and Merlin didn't notice: they were talking to an attractive girl with elf- like ears. She revealed herself to be Aerith- Leon's fiancé. "The town's in a panic," explained Aerith. "A giant heartless has appeared in 3****rd**** district. Everyone has gone crazy, out of fear, in the other districts."**

"**We need to calm them down and then take care of the heartless." Said Leon, taking charge at once. "How about putting them to sleep." Said Sakura, taking out a card out of her new book. "Ah the sleep, excellent choice" spoke Merlin, his head nodding in approval. "You're gonna need help, with that plan." offered Naruto. "Merlin, do you have any boring books?"**

"**Does he?" cried Yuffie. "He's got every boring book you can imagine. Wait here." Yuffie ran through the door, leading to Merlin's house, leaving the red faced owner speechless.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

**I was flying again. Merlin told me, that if I was going to put 2****nd**** district to sleep, I was going to need to be at the top of the gizmo shop.**

**When I arrived I noticed a few things- Firstly I noticed this town was very large and beautiful. Secondly, this place used to hold bells but some time ago they were taken away. I swept the thoughts out of my mind. "I guess, I better start." I said aloud, looking down at all the people screaming and running, randomly, in all directions. "Sleep. Draw your power from my light! Star card!" The sleep card, I thought, had a sort of pixie like form, as it hovered by me. "Please, could you make all those people, down there sleep for me?" I asked. Sleep nodded, with a little giggle. I watched Sleep, spread a golden dust across the district, leaving a trail of unconscious people, in his path.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

**With these new ninja powers, it's easy to get to a place, where you can get everyone's attention.**

**Cid's store was perfect. I watched as the people below screamed and ran. That's when I started to frown. The book that Yuffie had got me- Merlin the wizard's description of the dinosaur world- was, in my opinion, cool. Even so, I began to read. "Today, I travelled to a dinosaur world- a world infested with reptiles called dinosaurs. I visited an area called Lemur Island, located at the centre of this world, holding little mammals called Lemurs. However, these lemurs seemed to have adopted an iguanodon- an iguana tooth, known as Aladar..." Now I saw why Yuffie had given me this book- only Merlin could turn an awesome world into something boring. I looked down, everyone was sleeping. I looked over at 3****rd**** district. "Roxas, Leon and Yuffie need my help." I thought aloud, before using my new found, speed and agility to race, to the heartless battle.**

_**Roxas' POV**_

**This giant heartless was pretty strong.**

**When me, Leon and Yuffie first arrived, it was no problem. I t swung a few punches but they were easily dodged and countered. However, it didn't take long for it to really start to fight. Me and Yuffie had, started playing football with its head. (That had come off during the fight.) Then its arms came off, flying at Yuffie. She gave a yelp of pain, as the hands pushed her into a loose power cable- filling her with electricity, her hair standing on end, before falling flat on the unconscious girl's head.**

**While I checked out Yuffie's smoking body, (And no, I don't mean smoking as smoking hot, I mean there was actual smoke, coming off her body.) the heartless' head and arms flew back to his body and it launched one of its feet to crush me. "Watch it!" shouted Leon, pushing me out of the way and taking the full impact of the attack. Leaving him in a crater, defeated.**

**I was in full rage now! "Blizzard!" I screamed, white streams of energy flew, out of my twin keyblades, towards the heartless' left hand and foot. I smiled, a little smug, as I watched the left hand and foot freeze, before shattering completely. **

**However the heartless wasn't too happy- It's body began to spin, into a cyclone of power, pain and terror... luckily I didn't experience any of it. "Sword and Shield. Draw your power, from my light! Star cards!" A figure stood in front of me. A small object, with an eye, hovered above her and an ancient Chinese sword in her hands. This sword was more like mine and Naruto's keyblades. It had the same crown shaped holes on the top of the blade and a keychain, her's was her star charm, which was normally seen around her neck. Most of the hilt was gold except for an emerald centre and a black leather handle. (This is Li's sword as a keyblade.) "Sakura!?" I asked, astounded but still thankful for the save. "Wait a sec." She ordered her face tense. "Naruto wants to finish it."**

**Naruto?" Right on cue, a voice rang, from above "Naruto art: Key Kunai shower jutsu!" It only took about a second for a load of Key Kunais to fall out of the sky, turning the heartless' right arm and leg to dust. Afterwards Naruto jumped down, a 15 foot drop, with ease and grace. He smiled at me, then saw Yuffie and Leon and started to frown again. His attention turned, to what was left of the giant heartless. "Naruto art- Fusion style: Uzumaki barrage!" Suddenly, there were about five Narutos- While three of them held the heartless down, on its back. One launched himself, in the air and the final one kicked the thing's head up. Once in the air, the Naruto there kicked right back down, with all his might, impacting right on the heartless' emblem and destroying it, once and for all. All in all, it was pretty fun to watch, even if it did only last 10 seconds.**

"**So, what do we do, with these two?" Sakura asked, looking at the injured Leon and Yuffie, with an upset frown. "I've got an idea." I said, raising my keyblades, so that they touched my unconscious friends. "Cure." Just then Merlin appeared, clapping his hands, as we all watched a faint green glow engulf the two, awakening them. "Good job! All of you, it seems you're really starting to blossom." Merlin congratulated us, a proud look set upon his old face. "Thank you Merlin, but you know we wouldn't have been able to defeat that thing, without those books."**

"**What do you think that thing, wanted anyway?" asked Naruto. "Isn't it obvious? It was trying to find this world's Keyhole." Said Leon, standing up, along with Yuffie. "Where is this world's Keyhole?" asked Sakura, curiously. "Hidden. Hidden away in 2****nd**** district. Sakura you might have noticed there used to be bells on top of the gizmo shop." Sakura nodded, slowly. "Those bells produce a song, which reveals the Keyhole. Those bells were taken away, when the heartless started coming, the same time I came to this world. Nine years ago" Leon shook his head. "It's impossible, for you to seal that Keyhole... unless we could magnify the sound of it, which Cid's got on a little CD. However that's not very possible.**

"**Maybe... or maybe not, you did say song, right?" Sakura said, another Clow Card, swirling, between her fingertips.**

**Next time- (Do I really need to say this?) The First Keyhole Part 2**

_**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review. Also, if any of you were wondering, yeah I did make Leon and Aerith's relationship, a lot stronger but I was thinking if I ever did a KH2 version of this, then the three could awake to a married couple. **___


	6. Chapter 7

The First Keyhole Part 2

_**Author's notes- What's up everyone?! I haven't received a review from anyone, since I posted up my 3**__**rd**__** chapter and that was weeks ago. Remember if you like it you should review and if you don't like it... you should still review to suggest changes. I don't anyone in these stories.**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

**All of us were gathered in Cid's shop- Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Leon were all searching, for the CD that contained, The Song of Revealing, as Cid had named it. Me, Naruto and Roxas were huddled up, by a small fireplace, in the shop, resting and absorbing the warmth. Several minutes later, our friends, from Traverse Town, were still searching for Cid's CD, while Roxas and Naruto were sleeping. I was going through the Clow card book when I realised one of the best things, about being, the Clow card Master was, that with them I could do anything- I could go from making food sweeter (The Sweet.) to being able to travel through time. (The Time.) I was just about to fall asleep myself, when... "Aha! I've found it!" cried, an excited Yuffie, who was holding a CD covered in colour, inside a dusty transparent case, in her hand. "Ungh," Roxas and Naruto, stirred from their slumbers. "Alright." I said, a bit groggily whilst getting to my feet. "Guess, it's time to work my magic. Key of the star, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release! Song, draw your power, from my light. Star card!" A floating maiden appeared, making her card disappear, at the same time. "Song," I said, handing her the CD. "I need you to go out to 2****nd**** district and replay this song. Only a lot louder." The Song nodded, with a smile. She, slowly, made her way out of the shop. The key wielders made their way out of the shop, until Roxas turned a frown on his face. "Aren't you guys coming too?" he asked, our new Traverse Town friends. "Naw. Better clean up the shop, before we get costumers. Besides you three can, take care of yourselves." Cid replied.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

**When you follow a beautiful girl, to show you something, you've been looking for, you'd probably think, nothing could go wrong right? Well so did I but guess what. I was dead wrong. The Song did its job well. She produced a peaceful song, of bells and this did show us the Keyhole. In the centre of 2****nd**** district was this waterfall fountain monument. At the back, of the waterfall was a stain glass window, covered in the same kind of colourful array, which the CD was coloured. Although the song wasn't overly loud, it shattered the glass into thousands of tiny pieces, revealing the Keyhole, leaving the Song's assignment complete, as she turned back into her card form. So you'd think mission accomplished, right, well not for us. **

"**Ahhh!" Sakura screamed, at the top of her lungs, when a new armoured heartless, appeared right in front of us. "Is that the same one as before?" Roxas asked, twin keyblades in hand. "No, this one's different. This one's much stronger, not to mention its hands and feet are on the opposite way round. I answered, before starting to make multiple hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu." I smiled, as nine other Narutos appeared around me. A key Kunai, in each of their hands. "C'mon guys. Uzamaki barrage!" the real me ordered. The clones started up the jutsu but, the four clones that followed me were kicked (or hit with the thing's foot which is now its hand) away, making the them vanish in small puffs of smoke. I grimaced. "Looks like I'll have to activate my newest jutsu. Naruto art- Fusion style: Demon wind Key Kunai/ ultra shiruken mode jutsu!" In an instant 4 Narutos disappeared, leaving their blades, glowing gold, with energy. I took the four Keys and let their key chains combine, turning them into a weapon, similar to Yuffie's. "Take this!" I cried, throwing the shiruken with all of my force. The heartless dodged it, easily. If this could smile, it was doing it right now. Both feet flew at me, from both sides, making escape seemingly impossible. And it was the feet crushed me, turning me into smoke. "What?" cried, a confused Roxas and Sakura, in unison. The key shiruken behind the heartless suddenly transformed. Into... me. I stood behind the heartless, smiling before slashing right down the left hand and foot. I smiled again, before that heartless turned it into a frown- the heartless hit back with so much force, it forced me into unconsciousness.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"**Naruto!" I screamed, as I ran to his unconscious body. I turned back towards the heartless, after checking out Naruto's injuries, activating the sword card. Letting anger fuel my body. I rushed towards the heartless, ignoring the protests I was hearing from Roxas, I started swinging the ancient Chinese sword, wildly- without aim, almost crazily... however the heartless easily blocked every wild swing that tried to make contact. Soon, I could feel that these swings were draining my energy, much too quickly. My eyes were starting to close. My last bits of energy were fading. I jumped away and fell on my knees. The heartless decided to take advantage of my weakness. It began to spin. An attack was on the horizon, getting closer and closer... "Areo!" My protector shouted. A sphere of wind surrounded us. (I'm doing KH1 so Areo is a defensive magic and not an offensive one like in 358/2 days.) Roxas smirked at me. "Now we're even." He told me. "Cure!" A powerful green aura engulfed both me and Naruto, giving us back our lost power. It took about a second for Naruto to join us. The three of us stood there, panting- we needed a new plan.**

"**Naruto?" asked Roxas. "Have you learnt any elemental style jutsu?" "One." He answered. "Why?" "I think we need to combine our powers. My magic, with your jutsus." Naruto nodded, a smile appearing on his face. "I've got an idea." The two started to discuss an attack plan, using hushed voices, so even I couldn't hear. I only caught the words "Fire." And "Wind style." "Ready?" "Oh yeah!" "Key wielder art- Wind style- Fire powered: Flaming Hurricane Fury!" (A hurricane fury jutsu (own creation.) and a fire magic fusion.) Suddenly a red vortex spun around the heartless but the end result was just the destruction of the other hand and foot. That's when I started to feel weird. I could feel something, coming from my sword... like it was trying to tell me something! Then suddenly I understood, it was like instead of speaking to me the sword was flashing pictures, in my mind. I knew what I had to do. It was time to fight back.**

"**Stand back." I ordered my friends; my voice seemed to be eerily calm. I looked to the forever night sky. "Powers of the Gods, release the lights!" I held my hand up, as if to receive something... and as a matter of a fact, I did. From the sky, five paper talismans flew into my hand. (Don't ask me how I knew that they were talismans or what each of them could do since it was in Chinese but somehow I could read it easily.) A thankful smile spread across my face. "Powers of the Gods! Release the light! Fire! Water! Air! Earth! Lightning!" Five streams of energy appeared out of my hands- one from each talisman. Afterwards the heartless was gone. My five streams, of elemental energy, fused into one, with a blinding light, by the time the light had faded enough, that we could look, the heartless had disappeared, leaving a pile of dust in its place.**

"**Wow!" Roxas muttered, while Naruto let out a low whistle. "Sakura, why don't you seal the Keyhole." Offered Roxas. I nodded thankful but it might have come out as just plain tiredness. Upon moving towards the Keyhole my Keyblade lifted, in my hand, then creating a powerful light that connected to the Keyhole, before a small clicking sound was heard. Then there was a clapping sound from behind.**

_**Roxas' POV**_

**When you see one of your best friends after you thought they were dead, you'd probably be pretty happy. Right? Well that wasn't one of my first emotions. First of all there was surprise, disbelief, a little bit of anger and then came happiness. Me and Naruto came rushing over to the smiling Saskue, however Sakura stood there, frowning. "Saskue! Is it really you?" asked Naruto and I, pulling at his face. "Hey!" Saskue complained, with a laugh. "It's really me. Man... It's great to see you guys... I thought I'd never see you, again." "We didn't either." I said, my eyes tearing up. Then Saskue's eyes trailed to Sakura. "Hey Sakura! Aren't you going to get into this love fest." "No thanks Darkness Boy." Sakura said her words as cold as her eyes. "Hey! What's with the name calling?" Saskue protested. "Oh! I'm sorry but in case you forgot when we didn't take the power of darkness like you, you set a 20 feet heartless to destroy us." Sakura ranted, a hint of hysteria, in her voice. Saskue's eyes started to narrow, for a second, before changing into a look of total confusion. "That was a dream. Wasn't it?" "Yeah," I said trying to stop a fight breaking out, Naruto saying he was still to tiered to join in.(Although I was pretty sure he just didn't want to cross Sakura.) "We don't know what happened, that night." Sakura shot me a look that told me, I shouldn't have gotten involved. "Oh don't we? I seem to recall a certain someone talking about our ghostly crushes from that night." Sakura turned on me, her voice getting higher and higher, with each word. "Also then how do you explain **_**our**_** blades?" It was the way she said our blades, which made me look around. That's when I first saw Saskue's keyblade. "That's a dark keyblade. I can feel it." Said Sakura. "That's ridiculous!" cried three male voices. "Actually." Said a familiar voice. "She's right. Your Keyblade is a dark one, by the name of Soul Eater." Everyone turned to look at Leon. "If you tried to seal a Keyhole, with that thing it would destroy the world, not protect it."**

**Everyone gave in to the tension, that now hung in the air and a silence followed, and although I didn't like it I was the one to break it. "Still." I said to Leon. "That doesn't mean he can't come with us... right Saskue... Saskue?" I turned around but Saskue wasn't there anymore. No one knew where he'd gone. Even Naruto, who had been standing right next to him, hadn't noticed his absence. I frowned and bit my lip but soon had it replaced, with a half hearted smile. "At least we know, he's still alive." I said, before turning towards my friends. "C'mon these new worlds aren't going to explore themselves." Walking back towards Cid's shop, my friends followed hesitantly behind.**

_**Saskue's POV**_

**I watched my ex-friends walk away out of my life, helped by a man named Leon. (I made a mental note to kill him later.) Then the witch known as Maleficent spoke. "Y**_**ou see they don't care about you anymore. They hate it, that you were brave enough to accept the darkness and they weren't. Now are you ready to join me?" **_**Her words were spoken as dark and ominous, as she was but still without my friends, who else did I have to turn to?**

"**I don't know what you're doing but I guess I'll just have to find out."**

_**Next Time- Wandering in Wonderland **_

_**Author's notes-Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed, **__**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 8

**Wandering in Wonderland**

_**Author's notes- I don't own anyone in these stories. Special thanks to Anabel the lady shark for reviewing. Remember if you're reading this, it's partly your duty to enjoy and the other part is to review.**_

_**Roxas' POV**_

**After just leaving Saskue, Sakura and Leon to argue, whether or not, Saskue was too indulged into the power of darkness; you'd probably think some friend huh? Well, the truth is, I could feel his darkness and an even stronger source fuelling him. So I was kinda prepared for what I was about to learn, in our next world.**

**I fell in love, with the gummie ship, on first sight. Cid introduced us to his elegant, comfortable and superfast machine- Inside the cockpit we met our pilot and co-pilot- Chip+Dale. "Pleasure to meet you." I said, shaking their hands. "Hi guys!" Naruto greeted, giving them each a high five. "Aw. You guys are soooo cute!" complemented Sakura, taking Chip and Dale, in her arms. You see Chip and Dale are chipmunks. Fury cute little chipmunks, as Sakura often commented. "Don't worry guys. You'll find your friends. Just don't forget to save the worlds, while you're at it." Cid sent us off, as we hit hyper speed and disappeared from Traverse Town.**

**Have you ever been on a really long plane ride, or a really fast rollercoaster? Did you get motion sickness? Well being on the gummie ship, for the first time, is a hundred times worse. The good news was, it was really short, and we were looking at our next destination, in about thirty seconds. "There it is!" squealed Chip. "That's Wonderland!" The three Key wielders rushed to the door of the ship, but the two chipmunks bounced in front of us, stopping us, in our tracks. "Wait be careful, out there. Check left and right." Naruto sighed. "Fine. Left. Right. Careful, okay?" "Uh... you might want to look down." "Down?" That's when gravity decided to activate, pulling Naruto down through the darkness, he had just stepped out into. When me Sakura were about to follow, a beeping made us pause.**

**We turned, to see, Dale jumping on a glowing button, which read 'Push me'. Yuffie appeared on the glass of the ship. "Yuffie?! What's up?" Sakura asked. "Well, for one thing I didn't say goodbye. Goodbye!" The female ninja made a big goodbye wave, with both hands. "Also I needed to tell you something. It involves my old world Radiant Garden. The ambassador of our world was a philosopher, name Ansem. He actually wrote a report on the heartless. I think, it might tell us a way to defeat the heartless, for good, apart from sealing all the Keyholes. However this report was scattered, across the worlds and I'm afraid Maleficent has most of the report, already..." "Who's Maleficent?" I and Sakura questioned. Yuffie's face darkened. "She's a witch." Yuffie said the words, almost fiercely. "The controller of the heartless and the destroyer of worlds. That reminds me, Maleficent was spotted here, with a black haired boy with hell-red eyes. "That's Saskue!" I said, knowing full well, about Saskue's eyes. Yuffie nodded, grimly. "Well that's about it... hey where's Naruto?" "Oh he's just..." My jaw dropped. "Still wandering in Wonderland. Uh... Yuffie we'll talk to you later." I clicked Yuffie off. "Fly." Sakura activated the Fly card. "Aero." I activated my sphere of air, to hover me down to Wonderland.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

**When we arrived, Naruto was kissing his wounds, but at sight of us stopped immanently, looking embarrassed. "What took you so long?" he asked. Before anyone could answer, a white rabbit, in a jacket, holding a pocket watch cane down from the shaft of space; we had just come down from, bouncing off Roxas' head. "I'm late! I'm late! She'll have my head for this!" The rabbit ran down the hall.**

"**C'mon. Let's follow him." Roxas said, rubbing his forehead. The three kids soon found him themselves, in a circular room along with a two inch tall rabbit. We were just able to see him exit the room, out of a tiny door. (And I mean a three inch tall door.) "How did he get so small?" asked Roxas, bewildered. "He drank the potion on the table." Answered the doorknob. All three of our jaws dropped. The doorknob was talking! Naruto, however, took this as a positive thing. "Wow. All these worlds are so mysterious." "This world is a little too mysterious." Roxas said, frowning. "By the way, Mr. Doorknob... sir, this bottle is empty. Roxas pointed to a small bottle that had the words 'Drink me.' Printed on it. The doorknob took no notice and it took Roxas three minutes, to realise it was asleep. "Great now, how are we supposed to follow that Rabbit?" "Key of the star, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release! Little and Erase, draw your power, from my light. Star Cards!" The moment I was holding my wand, the three of us were two inches tall, and a small hole appeared in the same wall, that the door was on.**

"**Court is now in session." A high pitched voice called. What I saw was not what I would have called a court. For one thing, there was no jury. The only people watching the court were us and some playing card security guards. (And yes I said playing cards- they were aces carrying huge lances.) Then the judge of this was the fat and ugly Queen and finally the suspect- a small cute blond haired girl, was in a cage. "This girl's the culprit! There's no doubt about it." Said the Queen of Hearts. "And do you know why? ... Because I say so!" "That is completely unfair!" objected the girl, known as Alice. "I've done nothing wrong!" "I don't give a damn! You are guilty for the attempted theft, of my heart!" "Hold it right there!" cried three outraged voices, including mine. The three wielders had interjected. The Queen turned her attention to us, her eyes were bulging and her face was incredibly red. "Who are you? How dare you idiots, interfere, with my court." She screamed her voice high. "But, your majesty, we know who the real culprit is." Said Roxas, going on one knee. (I thought this was a little much but it seemed to get the job done.) "Have you any proof?" her voice going a shade softer. "Well... it's the heartless... but... no maim." "I see." Her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. "Bring me proof... or it's off with all of your heads." (Naruto and Roxas' hands jumped to their spiky blond hair.) "Till then court is adjourned!" Her gable hit the table, breaking it into two.**

**I rushed towards, Alice's cage, as it slowly rose up towards the sky. "Just wait." I called. "We'll find the real criminal." "Find the Cheshire Cat, in the woods; he might be able to help. Oh and good luck Naruto!" Alice blew a kiss to the spiky haired ninja, who blushed, in return. He started to strut, a smug smile spread across his face. Me and Roxas looked at him, our jaws fallen. (Man, we were getting a lot of surprises today.)**

_**Saskue's POV**_

**Even with the powerful and dark Manekyo sharingan, which Maleficent had bested on me, finding the Cheshire Cat was still trouble. It was a while before my new and improved eyes locked onto the purple and white cat, lying invisibly on a tree branch, and waiting. As my luck would have it, he was waiting for a few ex-friends of mine. "Hello, might you looking for this?" the cat said appearing, to the three, a box was in his hands. "The Cheshire Cat! Is that the evidence?" Naruto said, surprising me by taking charge. "I think it is... then again maybe not. To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide. He threw down the box and disappeared but had not gone. The box fell on Roxas' head and right into Naruto's arms. I had already looked inside, the box, so it didn't surprise me to see a solider heartless jump out, of the open box. "Follow it!" cried Naruto, his Key Kunai appearing in his hand. The Cheshire Cat was still there, smiling. I moved towards him, making no noise. "Cat..." "Huh?" The Cat's smile faltered, his eyes were a mix between confusion and alertness. He turned his head towards me and his eyes met mine. That's it. I've won. This cat is caught in my mind control genjutsu.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

**Okay, before I begin, here's the thing about Alice and me. She thinks I'm hot and although I'm in love with Hinata, I think she's kinda cute. Now let's get back to the story. "Who is this?" "Your majesty! He's the evidence!" The solider heartless had almost reached the Queen. "No!" she shrieked. I threw my Key Kunai, like a javelin, making him vanish, into smoke. "Do you see now that Alice is innocent? Let her go!" I ordered. The Queen ignored my command. She was breathing very hard. "Gravity." Roxas said his magic bringing down the cage that... used to hold Alice? Alice's cage was empty. "Where is Alice?" the Queen recovered, quickly. "All of you- go search for Alice." The Queen's guards set out, although many of them gave us steely looks, like it was our fault she was gone. Soon we were the only ones, in the court. "That's weird. I thought heartless only attacked people on the spot. Why'd they kidnap her?" I said. "Maybe a heartless controller told them to." Roxas suggested. "Like Maleficent." "Oh yeah, that's right you weren't there." Roxas said. "She's the master of the heartless." Said a voice from behind. All of us turned to see the figure of the frowning Cheshire Cat. "You're looking for Alice. (It wasn't a question.) Follow me." He ordered, I noted his voice and eyes were a lot colder, than last time.**

**The Cheshire Cat took us back into the room, with the talking doorknob, which was still sleeping BTW. Suddenly, we were trapped in everlasting darkness. That is until a half a dozen lights revealed the disappearance of the Cheshire Cat and another giant heartless. This one was tall (even for a giant) and seemed to be made, out of segments. While I and Roxas took our battle stances, Sakura took her wand, with an almost bored expression on her face. "Big. Draw your power, from my light. Star card." Suddenly the Key wielders returned to their normal size, towering over a seven inch heartless. That's when I noticed something- this heartless was just a toy for Alice's kidnapper, who was in this room, staring at us. "You?! You kidnapped Alice?!" I charged at the heartless and kicked it, right into Saskue's invisible face. "Byakugan!" I screamed. My eyes turned a pale pink, stress lines appeared, around them. Saskue, how could you?" The heartless didn't make it to Saskue's expressionless face- it was absorbed right into his hell red eyes. "If you're looking for that girl- Alice- she's gone. My lady has her now." Saskue appeared to the others and looked Roxas straight in the eye, before taking his leave, in a dramatic flash of darkness. "Saskue..." Roxas breathed, the words, looking crest fallen. **

**I threw my Key Kunai to the ground, in frustration. It landed next to the talking doorknob, waking him from his slumber. "Such a racket! How's a doorknob supposed to get any sleep?" The doorknob gave out a huge yawn, revealing what we'd been searching for, the entire time. My Key acted, on its own, sending a beam of light to lock this world's Keyhole. "It was there, the entire time? Why didn't we look there first?!" Roxas ranted, while Sakura and I laughed at his frustration.**

_**Saskue's POV**_

"**That's two keyholes, they've found now." I said. "It will take them eons, to find the others. Besides, everything is falling into place, in our favour. Maleficent reassured me. The two of us looked at the forever unconscious form of Alice- The Princess of Wonderland.**

_**Author's notes- So how'd you like this chapter? If anyone is wondering about Saskue's Manekyo sharingan, Maleficent gave him the power of darkness and along with the parting from his friends, this activated his sharingan. This sharingan has the power to absorb anyone and take their powers- this is how Saskue can now go invisible. Also instead of slowly blinding the user, like it does in the anime, this will weaken his heart, thus sticking to the original plot. Finally I want people's opinion on allowing Naruto's Byakugan to appear so early. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review. **_


	8. Chapter 9

**Olympus Coliseum- Team Tournament Trouble**

_**Author's notes- Sorry about not doing a next time, on the last chapter. Anyway this one is about Hercules' home of Olympus. Remember I don't own anyone in these stories.**_

_**Roxas' POV**_

**Saskue was still on my mind. Although I secretly knew that when Saskue said 'my lady' he was referring to Maleficent- the person who had given him the dark powers of invisibility, and who knows what else? I just couldn't admit it. I was really beginning to hate Maleficent- she is the destroyer of worlds and friendships, alike. "Do you think Saskue's angry at us, for not taking darkness, over light?" "If he is, then I don't care." Sakura stated, and Naruto nodded, in agreement. (Ever since Wonderland, Naruto has staring to hate on Saskue too.) I let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry guys, but, at the moment, I won't fight Saskue... and I have a feeling that soon, we might have to." Sakura gave me a sympathetic look. "Hey! There's our next destination." Naruto cried, suddenly taking our minds off Saskue. "That's Olympus Coliseum." Said Chip. "King Mickey used to come here, all the time to enter, in its fighting tournaments." Added Dale. "Fighting tournaments?!" asked Naruto and I, suddenly excited. "Yeah... but don't get too excited- they only accept people at a hero level and anyway, the teams have to be of five, or just one on their own.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

**Olympus was- there's no other word for it- amazingly cool. Across, from us, stood two giant, stone, Spartan warriors, their swords forever clashed above the entrance to the waiting room.**

**Inside, we saw a half man, writing up the rules for the upcoming tournament. (When I say half man, I mean he was half man and half goat- a satyr.) "Excuse me." Said Roxas. "Good timing, give me a hand, will ya? Just move that pedestal over there." He pointed to a small pedestal. Roxas looked at me, expectantly. "Hey, it's not like I have a cleaning card, do it yourself." Roxas shrugged. "Fine. I just have to move this... over... there. Roxas was struggling... with a pedestal. "It's way too heavy!" "Hercules?! Since when have you been such a little..." The satyr turned to face us. "Oh... sorry wrong guy, so what do you want, pip-squeaks?" "We're here to fight in the tournament." The three of us replied. The satyr badly hid a laugh. "Two things wrong with that. First you either gotta add or lose two guys. Also you got to be at a hero level and reason number four, if you couldn't even move a pedestal, you've got no chance, at getting through the first round." "Hey! We're the chosen heroes of the Keyblades. Also I bet you, the strongest person you know couldn't move that pedestal... even that Hercules guy." I protested. "As for getting two new members... Fight and Power. Draw your power from my light. Star cards!" Two girls- one with loops of blue hair, in a blue leotard. The other was a tiny thing in a small, pink, sleeveless dress; she had two extremely large earrings dangling, from her ears. "I don't think two little girls, are going to help, your chances of winning." Said a deep, pleasant voice, from behind. "Ah. Ladies and gentlemen, the man of the era has arrived- The Great Hercules!" Phil introduced the sexist man. It took a lot of self restraint (and one look at his mountains, of muscles) not to call the Hercules a hypocrite and then go into a storm of laughter. Hercules had his flaming red hair tucked in a bandanna and wore a maid's outfit over a large Greek battle tunic. "I'm done cleaning up the place Phil. Also I've been checking over the entry list... there seems to be a large amount of first timers, who mostly seem to be a species of shadow creatures, which I've never seen before." The Key wielders shared a look. There were heartless in the tournament. "Please Hercules, you wouldn't mind adding on another team there, would you?" Hercules and Phil both shot me sceptical looks. "Okay, could be a good laugh." Hercules said, putting down our names for the tournament. "Team That guy." He said, pointing at Roxas.**

_**Saskue's POV**_

"**So, it seems we are in the presence of Maleficent's pet." I found out that the great god Hades was nothing more than a boring idiotic creep, who's only concerns were his hair of flames and the destruction of the hero known as Hercules. I was a little surprised; to see a boy, just a little older than me, with the blue eyes of a soldier, dressed in full black- a cloak covered most of him except one muscular arm, that held a bandaged buster blade, his blond spiky hair reminded me of a certain duo. "Roxas, Sakura and Naruto will be entering the tournament, Maleficent says to do with them as you will." I repeated my lady's words. "Are you Maleficent's errand boy now?" The lord of the dead asked, annoyingly. I snarled and jabbed Soul Eater under his chin. Hades pushed my blade away, with one fingertip. "Fine." Hades turned to the other boy. "Enter the tournament, as planned, and take out those kids, along with Hercules." "Sorry but my contract says..." "I know what that bloody contract says, I wrote it. But to get to him, you gotta fight them and a few fatal hits here and there, won't hurt... me." I watched Cloud shrug and exited the underworld, like he was just bored and had decided to leave. "He's strong... but there should always be a plan B." I turned my Manekyo eyes upon Hades...**

_**Naruto's POV**_

**Well, Hercules and Phil weren't going to be laughing anytime soon. Me, Roxas and Sakura and her two star cards, were clearing through round after round, heartless after heartless. It didn't take much effort, to make Phil understand, that heartless disappeared, whenever hit. By the fifth round, Phil was cheering our every move. "Good job kids! Do it!" "Winner Team Roxas!" came Hercules' voice through the microphone, after every battle.**

"**You guys are in the semi-finals." Phil said, coming into the waiting room. Roxas nodded, in acknowledgement. "Who's our next opponent?" I asked. "Just some guy named Cloud." "Cloud?"**

**Mine and Roxas' blades clashed against the spiky haired warrior's bandaged buster. "Trying to get rid of a couple of kids like you... what have I gotten myself into?" "Get rid of?" Roxas asked, suddenly scared. "Thunder." A bolt of electricity struck Cloud, causing him to lose focus, for a second. "Now Naruto." Roxas ordered, whilst he headed towards Sakura's fallen body- somehow Cloud had known the defeat of Sakura would have resulted in the disappearance of Fight and Power. "Cure." "Byakugan! 8 trigrams 64 palms." I moved with lightning speed- my pale pink eyes locked onto Cloud's every weak spot, each one were struck, by my hands, in a dazzling array of speed and power- leaving a paralyzed Cloud trembling on the marble floor, of the arena. Roxas and Sakura came to join me, to celebrate our victory. "Why were you trying to kill us?" Roxas demanded. "Ordered... to... sorry." Cloud breathed. Then it happened. Cloud's eyes suddenly went wide open, the fear reflected in Phil's voice. "Kids run!" The key wielders looked up to see that, the sky had been replaced with flames- never ending flames. Suddenly an array of defensive magic was being used. "Aero." "Shield." "Aura Shield." Roxas and Sakura protected me, their magic combining, to create a powerful shield, just keeping the falling flames at bay. Cloud, Phil and Hercules were surrounded by a golden light, protecting them all. "You again, huh?" I cried, already acknowledging our attacker. Saskue hovered down to the arena. "You? How?! Those were Lord Hades' flames." Cloud was bewildered, yet neither his face nor even his eyes gave away anything. Hercules nodded. "He's got Hades' powers, somehow!" "That's it!" Sakura cried. "That's how you can turn invisible; you stole Cheshire cat's powers." Sakura thought for a moment, processing the information. "When you suck someone into your eyes... you collect their powers." Saskue shrugged. "I thought you've fingered it way before now... guess all this fighting is making you dumb Sakura." Sakura's blade clashed with Saskue's Soul Eater. "Hercules, get Phil and Cloud to safety. We'll take Saskue." Hercules hesitated, before taking Cloud in one hand, and going back to the waiting room. I rushed to Sakura's side, my kunai aiding her blade, in its battle against Soul Eater. "Wind style: Wind blade jutsu!" I created an invisible blade, made entirely of the air in my body and around me. However Saskue didn't even blink- a wall of fire appeared, protecting him instantly. "Sleep. Fight. Power." Two maidens and a pixie arrived on the scene, to help Sakura, but none of them lasted long- Saskue's wall of flames, moved and started spiralling up Soul Eater, until it had become almost double, in length and width, not to mention it was now made of fire. I and Sakura jumped back, unknown to us that we were never his target, with this blade. The blade slashed at the star cards, returning them back to their original forms. Sakura and I were ready to fight again. "No! Stop"**

_**Roxas' POV**_

**Tears were streaming down my cheeks, at an abnormal rate. My eyes were locked on to my best friends, who were fighting to end the others' lives. "Why?! Why are you fighting?!" I cried, my voice faltering. "You're supposed to be best friends." Everyone turned to face me. "That friendship died, when he took the wrong side." Sakura and Naruto stated. "I don't want to fight them... but if I don't they'll kill me." Saskue was suddenly sympathetic, his voice soft... sweet even. Sounds of outrage were coming, in the form of Sakura and Naruto's words. "What about those flames?" "I was trying to stop Cloud." "What about kidnapping Alice?" "Maleficent wanted her, because she along with another six girls has the power to open the door to darkness." "So you're kidnapping girls for more darkness?" "I..." "Enough!" I screamed, I couldn't take this fighting, even verbally. "That's enough." "Hey Roxas... why don't we take your gummie ship? We can go to Maleficent's and leave these guys here, stranded. I'm sure my lady will give you some darkness power and then we can take over the worlds together. Those words... that's what made me decide to do what I was about to do. I ran towards the struggle, my twin keyblades, in hand, I raised them and knocked my enemy's weapon, right out of his hand, so that it hit the ground behind him.**

**Saskue was stunned, by my actions. He had been so sure that I'd join him. "You're making a big mistake." He breathed, furiously. "Funny. Because I was thinking the exact same thing about you." I countered, coolly. "Sakura and Naruto are right- you stopped being our friend the moment you took darkness over light." An uncontrollable scream left Saskue's mouth, five snakes made out of blue, inferno, flames left his mouth. The snakes dived towards us, what seemed to be mouths opened up, ready to feast. "Power of the gods! Release the light. Water!" Sakura pulled out one of her talismans and five streams of water, colliding with the fire to create a cloud of steam. "You'll need to try harder than that!" Naruto taunted. "Maybe you can defeat one of us... but together we're unbeatable!" That's what finished this battle. After Naruto said those words, a golden symbol, that looked to be three connected circles, appeared under our feet. "The Trinity symbol? The power of teamwork." Saskue spat. "Trinity?" I could feel the power radiating off the symbol and also the power of Sakura and Naruto, suddenly we all knew the attack to beat Saskue. "Arrow." Draw your power from my light. Star card!" "Ice style: Glacial Spear jutsu!" "Thunder!" A small girl, with pigtails, in a blue/purple dress, held up a bow and arrow. Naruto froze the arrow making it, much sharper and I surrounded the frozen arrow with an electrical current. The arrow shot her arrow straight at where Saskue's heart should be. However at the sight of our attack, he opened up a portal of darkness and left us. The good news is that the arrow followed him and we could all hear a scream of pain.**

**The three of us walked into the waiting room, to see Phil, Hercules and Cloud waiting anxiously. (Although Cloud looked more bored than anxious.) Phil started shaking his head. "I don't believe it. Some kids, who couldn't even move a pedestal, beat up the guy, who killed Hades." "That pedestal?" asked Hercules, pointing, to the unmovable pedestal. "Phil, even I can't move that... I haven't been able to for 10 years... not since I saw him." "10 years?" Suddenly I knew we needed to move that pedestal, the fate of this world relied on it. "Alone no one could do it... but together." Naruto, Sakura and I all tried to move the pedestal, the symbol of trinity, appearing underneath us. The pedestal was thrown right out of the waiting room. This world's Keyhole shone, with light. Cloud's eyes sparkled for a second but then went back to his bored expression. My Keyblades both released a light, which fused together to seal the keyhole. "Sorry Phil. No more heartless are you going to have the opportunity to compete in your tournaments." **____


	9. Chapter 10

_**Princess Protection Program- Agrabah style!**_

_**Author's notes- Yeah, my 10**__**th**__** chapter! My laptop's fixed too! And I'm on half-term, so I got to post this up early! I don't own anyone, in these chapters.**_

_**Jasmine's POV**_

**I panted and huffed, as I ran for my life, away from my father's advisor. Jafar was an evil, dark man, who controlled the heartless… and I guess now Agrabah.**

"**Get her! … But do be sure not to harm her." Jafar ordered his batch of heartless. "She is our precious princess, after all." I quickly ducked under a merchant's stall. And who do I find? None other than Aladdin's monkey partner Abu.**

"_**Have you captured all who stand in our way?" **_**An ominous female voice appeared. "As much as I know Maleficent, I haven't seen hide nor hair, of those Key wielder urchins."**

"_**And the princess?"**_

"**She disappeared." Iago, the parrot's voice answered.**

"**Agrabah is full of holes, for rats to hide in but…" I could almost hear the shrug, from his voice, alone. **_**"Just find her."**_

"**Of course… after all, she could make me, the ruler of Agrabah, by opening the final door. By the way my heartless haven't discovered the Keyhole but I've got an idea, on how to find it." What was going on? How could I make Jafar the ruler of Agrabah, hadn't he already declared himself sultan and what was this final door? There was too many questions.**

**I sneaked a glance, Jafar and a witch like woman were glaring at each other, evilly. They each disappeared in two dark portals.**

**I sighed. "It looks like we're safe for now Abu. Agrabah has been taken over by Jafar and I haven't seen my father or Aladdin, anywhere. Oh, no Aladdin! Abu please make sure he's alright."**

**Abu nodded and made a whistling sound and in an instant Carpet was under Abu's tiny feet. They flew off towards the desert. That's when the heartless found me.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"**Jasmine is the most beautiful girl, with soft black hair and gorgeous sparkling eyes. Aw she could never fall for a guy, like me."**

"**That's not true!" Roxas objected. "Right everyone?"**

"**Yeah, be confident!"**

"**Besides, you're handsome!"**

"**Oh, stop that… you're embarrassing me."**

"**Just help us, already!" We yelled, as our shoulders sunk, into the quicksand, which we were stuck in.**

"**Oops… almost forgot. Don't move. Come on out Genie!" Aladdin started rubbing a solid gold lamp. A blue smoky figure, with a playful smile, emerged from the tip of the lamp.**

"**Hey, Hey, Hey! This century's winner is… Aladdin! He's the master of the lamp. The man, who can make those three wishes, everyone wants!"**

"**Okay, Genie, my first wish is, for you to free these three, from the quicksand."**

**Genie snapped his fingers and we flew right out of the quicksand, and collided with a monkey riding a flying carpet. (No, seriously.)**

_**Naruto's POV**_

**One thing you don't want to do- run into an angry monkey. It started bouncing on Roxas' head. (You know that seems to happen to him a lot.) I think he was going to barbeque the thing, with his fire magic, when it jumped onto Aladdin's shoulder**

"**Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to, my partner Abu!" He pointed to his monkey and then the carpet. "And that's Mr. Magic Carpet."**

**Abu continued shrieking and then started pulling at Aladdin. **

"**Kree hoo hoo skreeree!"**

"**What? By who?"**

"**Skirreeheen!"**

"**Jafar…"**

"**What's going on?" I yelled, interrupting the conversation between Aladdin and Abu.**

"**I'll explain, on the way. Hop on!" He waved us towards Carpet and started telling us about a heartless controller, named Jafar.**

"**So exactly where did you find a magic carpet and a genie?" Roxas asked, curiously, after the talk about Jafar had ended.**

"**The cave of wonders… that's where Jafar is keeping Jasmine."**

"**And I'm here to grant my master three wishes." added Genie, who for some reason was dressed as cheerleader. A girl one. "So Aladdin, what's wish no. 2?"**

"**Hey that's it! Why don't you use your second wish to bring Jasmine here? And then your third wish could be to have Jafar jailed."**

"**Well, maybe… but to marry Jasmine, I have to be a prince and also I already promised Genie…"**

"**You're going to marry Jasmine?!"**

"**Way to go, man?"**

"**Hey… lay off. Anyway I was saying I already promised Genie, that I'd free him from the lamp."**

"**What do you mean?" I asked. "You see, I have to go back to my portable prison, after every three wishes." Genie sighed. "Phenomenal cosmic powers! Itty- bitty living space."**

**That's when I saw it- a giant lion's head- the cave of wonders.**

_**Roxas' POV**_

"**Round this corner." Aladdin whispered. We all followed Aladdin around a stone corner, then he stopped, abruptly. He made a hushing gesture. "… with that magic lamp and this power over the heartless, I will become the master of the whole universe."**

"**Jafar! Your evildoings stop here!" cried Naruto, revealing himself.**

"**Where's Jasmine?" Aladdin asked, a threatening tone, in his voice.**

"**Aladdin, it's a trap!" Jasmine's soft voice came from a jar, at Jafar's side.**

"**Too late!" Iago screeched. "That lamp's ours now!" The parrot stole Genie's lamp and threw it to his master.**

"**Alright heartless, I have no further use for them." Jafar waved his had and a flood of heartless attacked.**

**Aladdin rushed, straight after Jasmine and Jafar. But was knocked away by none other than Genie.**

"**Sorry Al, the one with the lamp calls the shots."**

"**Thunder." "Shadow clone jutsu." "Power."**

"**A cloud of dust and sand clouded our vision of Aladdin, for a moment.**

**We made our way after Jafar and Aladdin, just to find a wall separating Aladdin and Jafar.**

_**5 MIN FLAHBACK.**_

"**My first wish Genie… show me the keyhole and make sure no one else can find it."**

**Genie's expression was grim, as he snapped his fingers and the stone wall we were currently trapped behind appeared and on the other side, the keyhole became visible.**

"**Excellent Genie!" Jafar's smile was almost insane.**

"**With you and the princess at my side, I can overthrow Maleficent and rule everything!"**

"_**So Jafar, thinking about setting out on your own, are we?"**_

_**AND THAT BRINGS US TO THE PRESENT.**_

"**How are we supposed to get through this wall?" I asked.**

"**Through?… Through!" Sakura jumped up. "Through. Draw you power from my light. Star cards!" (The Through is one of three cards, which was not shown in the manga or the anime.)**

**Sakura organised everyone into a straight line, so that we were all holding hands. Then Sakura rushed us into the wall… and straight back out of it, on the other side.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

**I'll tell ya watching two of your enemies fight each other, to the death, is pretty fun.**

"**Maleficent?! What are you doing here?**

"_**I did come here, to destroy those pests." **_**Maleficent made a gesture towards us. "But it seems I have a new target- YOU!"**

**Both Jafar and Maleficent shot a dark energy, out of their sceptres. The two beams collided, causing a big enough distraction for Jasmine to escape Jafar and return to Aladdin. Soon Jafar created another army of heartless, making Maleficent do the same.**

"**You're too indulged in darkness, Jafar." Maleficent stated, as an eerie green fog escaped, from under her cloak. "The heartless consume the weak."**

"**Fine." Jafar shrugged, as a power radiating aura protected him from the poisonous gas, that Maleficent had thrown at him. "I don't need them. Genie, my second wish, is for you to destroy Maleficent."**

**Genie, who had bee watching the fight, along with the rest of us, handed me a box of popcorn. Lightning flew from his fingertips. Maleficent protected herself, by covering herself in a nest of thorns. (How that's better I'll never know.)**

"**No Genie, you're not doing it right, I bet you I could do a better job!"**

**Suddenly a smile spread across the Key wielders faces.**

"**You know Jafar, two genies' are better than one." Roxas said, innocently. "Yeah, Jafar, the all- powerful genie!" I added.**

**An insane look came over Jafar. "Genie, my final wish, is to make me a genie!"**

**The world started collapsing, earthquakes rumbled, rock flew everywhere, Genie disappeared, and a dark red one replaced him.**

"**Disappear, you worms!"**

"**Oh, I think you'll find that you're going to disappear, right into my Saskue's eyes!"**

**Maleficent held up a night black lamp up to Jafar. "I wish for you to go back into your lamp… and take your bird brain sidekick, with you." Jafar screamed and took Iago, into his hands and disappeared back into his new lamp.**

"**Saskue will enjoy a genie's powers… no matter how weak and stupid he was as a human."**

"**I don't think so Maleficent. The lamp stays here." I ordered.**

"**And what are you going to do to stop me?" Maleficent challenged.**

**She shot a beam of dark energy, at me. "Shield." The beam reflected at the ceiling, causing a piece to break off and make a fissure, separating me and the others.**

**It was just me and the witch now.**

"**Sakura!" voices called my name and offered me help. "No, stay back; this is my fight! Fiery and Sand. Draw your power from my light!"**

**All the sand from the cave of wonders, was gathering in this room, drowning Maleficent. Fiery then made sure to quickly blaze the sand glazing Maleficent's body and trapping her and Jafar's lamp in a statue, to remind people of this fight.**

**A small black light blinked inside of the statue.**

"**She's gone." I stated. I turned to the Keyhole and sealed it, myself.**

"**Genie, my second wish, get us out of here!"**

_**Roxas' POV**_

**A snap of Genie's fingers and a flash of light and we were at Aladdin's place.**

**Aladdin started cuddling Jasmine. "It's great to have you here, again."**

"**So this happens to you guys a lot?" Aladdin asked.**

"**Every world." I sighed.**

"**Hey Al, that's your last wish right? To seal every Keyhole?"**

"**But what about your freedom?" I and Aladdin asked. "We'll be fine." I added and nodded at Aladdin and Genie.**

"**I wish for your freedom, Genie." Genie looks weird without his wristbands… and with feet.**

"**You guys are all my best friends!" He gave us all, a bone crushing hug.**

**He turned to me. "Here take this, I'm free of the spell but I'm still connected to it… but you need to know summoning magic." He handed me his lamp. "I'll help you whenever you want!"**

"**Well, that's great… but who can teach me summoning magic?"**

_**Author's notes- Well it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but…**_

_**Thanks to Anabel the lady shark for helping and reviewing me this far.**_

_**Next time- With just a little bit of pixie dust.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **_


	10. Chapter 11

**With Just a Little bit of Pixie Dust**

_**Author's notes- I don't own anyone in these stories.**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

"**Well, where's our next stop?" I asked Naruto, whom was absorbed into a dusty old page. "Hey, what is that, anyway?"**

"**I'm not exactly sure… I found it, in the room, with the Keyhole, back in Agrabah… it seems to be a report on the heartless."**

**Roxas turned around, suddenly alert.**

"**Yuffie told us about that, she said it might tell us how to destroy them. I think she said that a philosopher named Ansem, wrote it and that a King even left his world to go look for it."**

"**What does it say?" I asked another question.**

"**It's hard to tell, some of it is completely illegible and then other parts, are in code." answered Naruto.**

"**Why don't you get Cid to analyse it?" suggested Chip.**

"**Yeah, just use the fax machine." added Dale.**

"**Fax machine?" The Key wielders were bewildered. Chip and Dale ran to a small machine.**

"**How long has this been here?" Naruto asked, as he put his part of Ansem's report into the machine and pressed the 'send' button.**

"**Well, why don't we go seal that world's Keyhole, while we wait for the results?" I asked, pointing to our next destination. Then my face fell.**

**Heading right for us, was a giant net, from a giant ship's cannon.**

_**Saskue's POV**_

**Hinata's body looked very peaceful. It was so hard to believe she was half-dead.**

"**So, you're saying she's a princess of heart."**

"**Oh, yes. It's the only way her body can survive, without her heart." Maleficent stated.**

"**And we need her to open the D.T.D." It wasn't a question, I was just making sure. "By the way, how are you going to get Jasmine, when her world's Keyhole is sealed?"**

"**Oh, I have an idea, but we'll wait until we've tried to get all the princesses. Also, before I go…"**

**She raised a long, white finger. "I hereby grant you, the dark power to control the heartless." A dark aura surrounded me.**

"**That was unexpected. Why now?" I asked, my dark mistress. "I think you need more power, the pirates on this boat, can only get you so powerful. Especially, after last time's battle." I grimaced. "Well, you can go now, my revenge needs to be fulfilled."**

**My lady smiled. "I'll leave it to you."**

_**Naruto's POV**_

"**Get off me!"**

**The heartless were dragging me, Sakura and Roxas, on to the deck, of the pirate ship, the gummie ship had been taken captive on.**

"**Oh, but Naruto, then you wouldn't be able to see your beloved Hinata." Saskue's words took me, by surprise. "Hinata!?"**

**My head turned up, to see Saskue carrying the unconscious form, of a girl, I thought to be dead.**

"**How…Why?"**

"**She's a princess of heart." He answered, simply. **

"**One of those girls, you're kidnapping, like Alice and Jasmine?"**

"**Yes, but without her heart, she's a useless little rag doll."**

**Uncontrollable rage, built itself into a tower, one that I planned to use to save my girl. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" The whole deck, was filled with Narutos, destroying the heartless and freeing the others.**

**I jumped up and slashed with my Key Kunai, just to destroy… my own shadow. "What?" Saskue smiled. "My lady gave the power to control the heartless and thus darkness, itself. "Ahou!" I was taken aback; I knew that I'd just swore in some language, that I didn't recognise. But how?**

"**You're crazy!" Roxas screamed. "Sooner or later, your heart too, will be swallowed, by the darkness." Saskue gave Roxas a look of disbelief.**

"**I don't think so, my heart's too strong. Besides, I'll just absorb them, if they get out of line." He gave an evil laugh. Which was countered by Sakura's growl. "Wave. Draw your power from my light."**

**A huge wave rose up, from the sea and covered Saskue in water, however it left Hinata, completely dry.**

"**Now Naruto!" Sakura cried. "An ice jutsu!"**

"**Ice style: Glacial Spear jutsu!" The water that covered Saskue, froze and turned into spikes, keeping him trapped to the floor.**

"**Fly." Sakura's wings appeared, at her back, allowing her to go up, to Hinata's body, still in Saskue's frozen arms. **

_**Sakura's POV**_

"**I don't think so." Saskue breathed. Fire covered him, melting the ice and a sharingan eye met mine.**

**Suddenly I was in a huge castle's room. Dark and mysterious. (Now who did that remind me of.) Covered in stain glass windows, that seemed to represent a different person, or creature. Although some were smashed, then I noticed two, incredibly large windows- one of Maleficent, herself and the other was of Saskue.**

**Speaking of Saskue, there was two of him, in the room.**

"**I am the light of Saskue's heart. And he is the darkness." The two Saskue's pointed to each other. **

"**One can tell the truth, the other tells only lies… wouldn't it be so much easier, if you know which one tells what." I gasped. A smiling Li, was standing beside me. "Oh and if you could save me, before I die, that would be great." He chuckled and faded away. "What?"**

"**He's the liar!" The left Saskue, immanently. "My door leads to safety and power, his leads to darkness and death."**

**Suddenly, two doors appeared behind the Saskues. **

"**What do I do?" I asked, desperately. "Choose my door! It'll help!" **

**I growled angrily, silencing them.**

"**Li's right. This would be so much easier, if I knew who was telling the truth and who was telling lies. Wait… maybe… yes! Libra. Draw your power from my light."**

**A large scale with a sun and moon charm, hanging from each end of the scale, appeared in a small flash of light, illuminating the dark room. A hazy, mystical voice emerged from the scale. "Both of them have lied, Li only said that one of them can tell the truth but he can also tell lies… I'm sorry, there's no escape from either door.**

"**Then I have to break this prison. Time and Return. Draw your power from my light!"**

**I heard a scream of pain and the universe twisted until I was back on the pirate ship's deck, with Hinata in my hands.**

"**Very clever, Sakura. Using both your little cards, at the same time allowed, you to destroy my genjutsu. However, you must be pretty weak because I think you know that If you wanted to, you'd be able to trap me, in my own prison." He gave a small disappointed sigh. "I thought you might be stronger and I could have absorbed you. Still there's always a new power to find and collect."**

**Saskue shrugged and then brought out a small glass case, with metal hinges and handle. Inside was, what looked to be, a small girl in a green dress with four translucent wings, on her back.**

**Roxas' POV**

**Saskue really got me mad theses days- kidnapping girls, absorbing people, into his eyes and attacking his friends. The guy is a stupid prick.**

"**I'll just have to absorb this little fairy's flying powers."**

**A fairy?! **

"**Saskue!" I cried, jumping on to the deck, with Naruto. "Stop hurting people!"**

"**If it means power, then a few people's eternal oblivion, is a small price to pay." Saskue said, coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me." Saskue's eyes turned on the fairy. "Well little Tinker Bell: you're mine!"**

"**Magnet." Tinker Bell's case flew, into my hands. "Here you go, little lady." I opened up, the case and released the fairy, within.**

**Tinker Bell flew right up to my face and placed a small kiss, on my blushing cheek.**

"**Uh… you're welcome."**

**Saskue's eyes held the same fury and surprise, they held back in Olympus Coliseum.**

**Soul Eater glowed with dark energy and a bolt of black, powerful lightning, shot out, right at me.**

"**Aero!" Even though, my shield was active, the aftermath had me thrown off the ship, and by looking down at the sea, I could see this is exactly what Saskue wanted.**

**Below me, a gigantic crocodile waited, with its mouth wide open, every razor sharp tooth was easily visible, reflecting the moonlight. I screamed, my head off.**

**A small cry of objection, came from Tinker Bell, who was hovering beside me. In one motion, the fairy covered me in a golden dust, which I later named Pixie Dust.**

**I was an inch away from the crocodile's jaws, when I realised that I was floating- flying. **

"**Wow. Sakura, you never told me how fun flying was."**

**Me, Tinker Bell and Sakura flew side by side, Hinata had been put down.**

**Saskue snarled. "Your girlfriend's mine, Roxas!"**

**A squad of flying heartless flew right at us.**

"**Fire. Blizzard. Thunder." An array of spells destroyed Saskue's heartless squad.**

**Saskue gave another growl and made a grab for Tinker Bell, but ending up with a handful of Pixie Dust, soon we were level in the sky.**

"**We've got to hide Bells. Got a hiding card?" I asked**

"**Not exactly, but I've got an idea, that could work. Glow. Draw your power from my light."**

**A hundred little yellow bulbs of light, similar to Tinker Bell, hiding her in plain sight.**

**He flew right at us but took a dive and snatched up Hinata's body.**

"**It seems I'll need even more power, when it comes to you three. But don't worry, I'll be back.**

**He and Hinata disappeared, in a corridor of darkness.**

"**No!" Naruto made a grasp for the thin air of which Hinata, had once been around.**

**Tears streamed down his cheeks. "You lost Hinata! I may never see her again!" He screamed at the two of us, as if it were our fault.**

"**Naruto, calm down, you need to be reasonable, for God's sake!"**

**Naruto sighed. "Just give me a sec to calm down. Hey Bells, you mind." Tinker Bell covered Naruto in Pixie Dust and allowed him to start flying. When he got us out of the ship's area… well he destroyed it- "Naruto style: Key Kunai shower jutsu!"**

**The ship sunk down to the bottom of the sea, leaving the gummie ship, floating on the water.**

"**At least we know she's alive… sort of" Naruto said.**

"**That reminds me." Sakura started, remembering her experience in Saskue's dimension. "When I was in Saskue's genjutsu, I saw Li. Just like in Traverse Town."**

"**Great you get see your loves, but that leaves the question- where's Xion?" I said, moodily. **

**Bells appeared under my nose and shoved a small locket, with a feather inside. "Is this… a summoning charm?!" I asked the fairy, who nodded and giggled, in reply. Then she flew out more and then beckoned for us, to follow.**

"**Hey wait a sec." Sakura cried, she flew down towards the sea and picked up a soaking wet piece of paper- another part of Ansem's report.**

**Tinker Bell had us flying , for what felt like hours, before finally stopping at a giant clock, that overlooked a huge city.**

**According to the clock it was a couple of minutes to midnight.**

**Bells started pointing to the hands of the clock and made several hand signs and gestures, that I seemed to be the only one to understand. I started hitting and thus moving the clock hands, to make the clock read midnight.**

**A loud chime rang from the clock and out through the city.**

**That's when the Keyhole revealed itself, on the side of the clock face.**

**My twin Key blades made sure to seal this world's Keyhole, imminently. **

**I turned to Bells. "Thanks Bells!" I kissed, the little lady, making it t**

_**Author's notes-**_

_**Next time- Let the Key wielders be apart of your world. (I know rubbish title.)**_

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 12

_Let the Key Wielders, be apart of your World!_

_Author's notes- Okay everyone, first things first, I don't own anyone in these stories. Also my chapters, after this, may start to come in later- you see I've formed a partner ship with Cardcaptor Fiona, together we're writing a story about a girl cardcaptor in the Naruto universe._

_It's pretty good, so check it out if you're in to Naruto or Cardcaptors or both._

_Roxas' POV_

"Ahhh!" Thee gummie ship was out of control! "I don't believe you guys, didn't check the ship, to see if Saskue and/or his heartless, had tampered with it!" I screamed, at our tiny captains, who gave us sheepish looks, in return.

"Watch out!" The two said.

The gummie ship submerged into a water world- a world where, outside fish swam creating streams of bubbles, as they passed.

"Well, it's a good thing we don't have to go outside, for the repairs." stated Chip. "This is Antlantica, if we go outside; we drown."

I and Naruto frowned. "How are we supposed to seal this world's keyhole then?" We asked. "Oh…" Dale sighed. "And before you ask, there's no turn a person into a fish card." Sakura informed us. I thought for a moment. "Merlin told us, he's been to pretty much every world… maybe he can tell us how to explore Antlantica."

"Hey kids! What's the haps?" Cid's face appeared, on the glass screen of the gummie ship. "Hi Cid." We greeted the engineer. "We were wondering if Merlin was available."

"You're in luck- he's in my store, right now. Wait a sec." Cid's face disappeared, to be quickly replaced with Merlin's.

"Roxas, my lad. What's ever the matter?"

"Hi Merlin. It's just that we're in Antlantica and…"

"You're wondering how to survive outside." Merlin nodded, understanding the situation. "Well, my boy. I had to use very complex magic, but all you have to do is use this world's magic." Merlin said these words, as if they should have been obvious. "A key wielder has the power to use any magic, a world can give. Naruto and Sakura have already started doing it." Naruto and Sakura exchanged confused looks. 

"I believe you both, have tapped into the magic of your home worlds. Naruto's Konoha and Sakura's Tomoeda. Actually, I know you're looking for someone, to teach you summoning magic and Jiraiya, of Konoha should be able to."

"Guy, promise me that's our next destination." Naruto asked eagerly.

Sakura and I laughed and nodded. "Thanks Merlin." I clicked him off. 

I took a deep breath and tried to tap into this world's magic. "Okay here goes nothing." I opened up the door, of the gummie ship and jumped out, as the water filled the ship and my heart connected to the other Key wielders and this world.

_Sakura's POV_

I could feel the changes, immanently. My golden hair, which was usually short, went all the way down my back. Also I was a much better swimmer, I did huge circular laps, in seconds. Also I had a green tail, which had replaced my lower body. Finally and most importantly- I had a chest! An actual chest! Covered by a coconut bikini. I saw that Roxas and Naruto had changed, in almost the exact same ways. They both had blue tails and although their chests obviously hadn't gotten big like mine, but their pecs, along with their abs and biceps, were huge, muscular and much better defined. We were all grinning, in approval of the changes. "I could get used to this!" Naruto laughed. Me and Roxas chuckled, in agreement.

"Ariel wait! Slow down!" A mermaid, with red hair and a green tail (there seemed to be a trait that gender equals tail colour) was swimming, furiously towards us, a small crab following her. 

"Oh my!" The mermaid stopped. "Hello. You must be new. Look, I'd love to chat, but…"

We got the message, behind Ariel and the crab, known as Sebastian, were three squid-like heartless. I sighed. "Even under the sea… Storm, rain, thunder. Draw your power, from my light."

The sea became darker, colder. Well above us the sky was darkening, thunder was rumbling, rain was pouring. "Quickly guys."

"Ice style: Crystal ice shield jutsu!" "Aero!"

A bolt of lightning came down, the water conducted the electricity and a huge explosion activated, the shield the boys created, protecting us.

Ariel gave us a look of admiration. "I think we need you. Please come to the palace, with me."

"Ariel, you ninny! Why can't you understand that it's dangerous, out there?" The King of Antlantica shouted at Ariel. "Behold!" Sebastian screeched. "This is the great ruler of the sea-His Majesty… King Triton!"

"…And he's my father…" Ariel added.

"Excuse me, King Triton, sir. We're the Key wielders, and we're looking for this world's Keyhole."

"… You haven't been doing this very long, because if you had, you'd know that some worlds don't have Keyholes. I thank you for saving my daughter, but she's already crazy about other worlds, as it is. Goodbye!" Triton raised a hand, silencing any objections we had.

We weren't going to argue, the man may seem old but he had a trident, that Naruto could sense was bursting with energy, not to mention the man had more muscles than Hercules.

We fled, with lightning speed, with Ariel following right behind. "My father is so stubborn!" Ariel complained. "Do you really think there's no Keyhole thing here?"

"No way!" I answered. "Why else would heartless attack?"

"Maybe something from my grotto will give you a clue. It has everything I ever collected from the surface."

"The surface? Maybe Triton was telling us the truth, he wouldn't where the Keyhole is if it was on the surface, instead of underwater… oh my god!" Inside of Ariel's grotto was a collection of wrecked items, with none other than Triton, observing the damage.

"Daddy? You didn't… everything I worked so hard to find… completely destroyed… How Could You?!"

Ariel fled the scene of her broken dreams.

I turned on Triton. "Yeah, how could you?"

"I didn't. Heartless have been here. I'm afraid I haven't been truthful, there is a Keyhole, but its location must be kept a secret, until **she is beaten… also in my experience the Key wielders shatter peace and bring ruin."**

_**Ariel's POV**_

"**Stupid Dad! He doesn't understand me, or my dreams" I looked up towards the surface, that's when I heard them. Evil sinister voices, coming from the darkness of the shadowy ocean, that I had swam into. "My, my. Such a poor child, no one should suffer such sorrow."**

"**What a pity. If only there was a way we could help… oh! But surely **she** could help." I was beginning to fear the eels, which now circled me, enabling me to escape. "Who're you talking about?" I asked, out of curiosity. **

"**Don't worry child." A new voice appeared. "Let me help, let Ursula help." Ursula turned out to be a huge octopus, with a shell necklace, with white hair that stood straight up and finally I noticed this woman wore way too much makeup, especially lipstick.**

"**Hello, my dear, I am Ursula, the witch of this great sea. Helping others is what I live for… hm… let me guess, you wish to see other worlds?" I gasped. "Could you make that happen? I asked, suddenly excited. "Well, I'll need a special item, your new friends use their Keys and you, you can always borrow your father's trident."**

**I grabbed father's trident and gave it to Ursula, immanently. "Ariel?" Father swam into his throne room, but one look at Ursula turned his sheepish face, into an angry one.**

"**Ursula! What are you doing here!? You are supposed to banished from the palace!"**

"**Well it's good to see you too Triton and for your information your daughter invited me, and your precious trident is mine!" A blast of light, fired from father's trident and hit him, square in the chest! "Daddy! No!" A small pearl laid, in the middle of Daddy's crown. "No! Give me back my father!" My eyes watered, while Ursula grinned, evilly. "Don't you know that big wishes, come with even bigger price tags."**

"**The girl said, give her father back!"**

_**Naruto's POV**_

**Ursula gave me an ugly look (Or just looked at me, it's hard to tell.) "Oh please. Flotsam, Jetsam, Jaws- Finish them!" Two eels and a giant shark, came out of no where, charging right at us! "Watery. Draw your power from my light!" A girl, radiating great power, appeared in front of us. She had cold eyes and sharp fangs, which were revealed when she screamed, causing our attackers to be trapped by their own personal whirlpool. "Wind style: Wind Blade jutsu!" Let me tell you air and water don't mix. Our attackers died the moment the air was forced into their gills. They drifted upwards.**

**Watery disappeared, as soon as Ursula let out a scream, at the top of her lungs. "You'll pay for this! How dare you kill my henchmen?! You pathetic fools! I rule the sea now! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!"**

**Ursula grew to the size of the ocean, itself, the tip of her head just above the sea's top. "Alright underlings, from now on, call me Queen Ursula! How about a tender squeeze?!" Ursula's tentacle's wrapped around us, making it almost impossible to take in any water, I felt like I was about to vomit and faint. "Byakugan!" My eyes went to a pale pink colour. I used all the power, I could manage to get a kick at a weak point, in the tentacle. I did the same thing, in order to save my friends. Sakura drifted down towards the sea floor, unconscious. "Sakura!" Roxas went after the unconscious girl. "Try this on for size!" Ursula cackled. **

"**Shield!" I gasped, the words hadn't come from Sakura's lips but Shield was protecting Roxas and Sakura, from Ursula's attack, all the same. "Cure." Sakura woke up, looking at Shield, with amazement. "How did Shield?" Sakura questioned, looking at Roxas **

"**I think I did it. I got the idea when Merlin was telling us that we could tap into any world's magic, I guess I tapped into your world."**

**Shield disappeared, Roxas looking, suddenly, extremely tired. **

"**How dare you defy me?! Take this boy!"**

**Ursula shot another surge of power, from the trident. "Roxas, Sakura, Ariel No!" I swam in front of my three friends. "Rotation!" A blue, swirling circle, of pure energy, that Merlin had once called told me about, its name is chakra. The ball of energy made the trident's blast to rebound, right back on Ursula. An ugly scream rang out through the sea and a million of tiny goldfish swam about, where Ursula had once been.**

"**Ariel!" Tears returned to Ariel's eyes. (Man this girl cries a lot.) Triton returned to Ariel, to give her a hug. Then the King turned to us. "Thank you, for everything. Now, please, follow me."**

**Triton led us to Ariel's grotto. "Keyhole reveal yourself." A section of the grotto froze over, with a huge keyhole shape cut into it.**

**My Key Kunai reacted and sealed it immanently.**

**Ariel and Triton smiled, to each other. "Ariel, I'm so sorry. I think someone needs a little bit more freedom." King Triton ruffled the little mermaid's hair, before turning to us, a piece of soggy crumpled paper, in his hand. "As a reward, for saving my realm I present you with this." He handed me the paper. "Another part of Ansem's report!"**

**We said our goodbyes and thanks.**

**We were at the centre of the sea, right where the gummie ship was 'parked.' "The sea seems so much brighter now." I said. "Yeah." My friends agreed.**

_**Author's notes- Next time- Jiraiya's training!**_

_**Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed, Please review! **_


	12. Chapter 13

**Jiraiya's Training **

_**Author's Notes- I don't own anyone, in these stories. Right, sorry I didn't upload last week. I was just too busy. Special thanks to Anabel the lady shark for this chapter. She gave me a good idea for it that led to ones of my own.**_

_**Roxas' POV**_

"**Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Naruto questioned, for the billionth time.**

"**Yes! Finally! We're here!" I screamed the words, as I saw Konoha on the horizon. Naruto had really been getting on my nerves. I wanted to find Jiraiya too, so he could train the two of us… and Sakura too, I guess. Speaking of Sakura, she had found a way to speak to her cards. The changed Star cards, were currently circling her. "I know how Roxas, used The Shield." She said, after the trance was broken. "Apparently, us four Key wielders each have our own element(s) that matches the six overlords of the Clow cards."**

"**Okay, none of that made sense." I told her. "You, me, Naruto and even Saskue all have elemental powers. And likewise the Clow cards have elemental masters. So you guys can control any changed card that is controlled by one of your elements. I guess this means that Saskue can use some of my cards, without absorbing me…" **

"**So what element, do we have?" Naruto asked, his eyes always flickering to Konoha, which was getting closer every second. "Naruto, you have water and wind. Roxas has fire and earth. Saskue has darkness. And I have light."**

"**Well, that's all fine and dandy, but if you don't mind." Naruto pointed to the door, frantically. Sakura and I sighed. "Please promise me, that if I act like this, when we go to my word, you'll slap me." "Deal." A mad gleam shone in Naruto's eyes, as he opened the gummie ship door. **

_**Sakura's POV**_

**Konoha was amazing! Tall buildings, with ancient Chinese writing on them. People, of all sizes, flying from building to building and some even walking up the buildings. We walked, until we came to a hot spring and a little boy was even walking on water, with a man wearing circular sunglasses observing him. "Excuse me, sir? You wouldn't happen to know where Jiraiya is now?" The man with sunglasses turned to look at us (I think). "I believe he's visiting Lady Tsunade." His sunglasses bore into us, our clothes, our faces. "You're not from around here are you?" **

"**No." Naruto said, simply. Then his eyes turned on the hot spring. "How's he doing that." He pointed to the little boy, who was staring at us, looking a little annoyed. "Chakra control." the boy said, looking at us, now, looking at us, as we must be idiots. "Neat!" Naruto ran onto the water. The sunglasses wearing man and the little boy's jaw dropped. "Wow, you're amazing. Do you want a battle?" The boy jumped off the hot spring. "You're on!" Naruto too jumped off the hot spring, and faced opposite the boy known as Konohamaru, Kono for short. The man wearing sunglasses, known as Ebisu, stood in the middle of the two, acting as the referee. "3...2...1...GO!" **

"**Take this!" cried Kono, who threw a huge bomb at Naruto. "Ice style: Glacial shield jutsu!" A huge piece of ice appeared, protecting Naruto, from the bomb's blast. Kono looked taken back. Naruto summoned his Key Kunai. "Ready for a little swordplay?!" Kono took out a regular kunai. "Transform!" In place of his kunai, was now a buster blade, imminently reminding me of Cloud. "Bring it!" Kono cried, obviously enjoying this battle. However Naruto turned out to be an easily greater swordsman, than Kono. Who's blade was now stuck, in a tree. "No fair! That was my Dad's! I need it!" Kono threw a tantrum. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever." Naruto climbed the tree, and grabbed Kono's buster. Speaking of Kono, the little brat, snickered. "Water style: Water pulse jutsu!" Kono pushed the water, from the hot spring straight at Naruto. "Byakugan! Rotation!" The boiling hot water rebounded and ended up raining right over Kono. "Ahhh!" Kono was completely red, covered in blisters and obviously in a lot of pain. "Too hot! Too hot!" **

"**KONO!" Ebisu scolded. "How dare you try such a dirty trick!?" He turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry, young man, for the child's behaviour. Ebisu bowed his head (and pushed Kono, onto his knees) as an apologetic sign. "Hm. You must be a hyuga clan member, to activate the Byakugan kekki genkai. But then why did you say you hadn't been here before?" **

"**Because he hasn't."**

**A white haired man, with a kind smile, answered Ebisu's question. "Tell me, Key wielder. How is it that you're able to use the Byakugan? Not even the Key Wielders can use Kekki Genkai, it only comes from your family. And the only missing member of the Hyuga clan is Princess Hinata."**

"**Hinata?!" The white haired man nodded, looking at our astounded faces. "We know a Hinata." I told him. "She's a princess of heart, but she's been kidnapped." The man started to look worried. "Oh no. The princess of heart are being kidnapped and the Keys choose some kids to be their guardians." **

"**Hey!" We protested. A familiar mad gleam appeared, in the man's eyes. "Well if you'd like to prove me wrong…"**

"**Ice style: Glacial spear jutsu!" A dozen sharp ice shards, went flying at the white haired man. "Summoning jutsu!" The man made a hand sign, and cut his hand, before pressing his hand to the ground and creating a puff of smoke, which hid a huge toad. The man smiled, as his toad swallowed the shards of ice. "I am Jiraiya, the toad sage!" **

"**You're Jiraiya, the summoning jutsu master?" Roxas questioned. "I see you're familiar with my work. And you probably want training, but only if you can beat me." **

"**Sword. Fly." My Star Key transformed into my double edged sword, as two magnificent wings appeared on my back. I flew over Jiraiya's toad easily, as he was too busy with Naruto and Roxas. I dived down ready to strike. "Needle Jizo!" Jiraiya's hair circled his body and became as spiky as a porcupine, stinging me, as I got close. "Now to handle the others. Ready Shima? Fire release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet!" Jiraiya ran to his toad. The two puffed out their cheeks and Jiraiya threw a huge basket, which exploded when our two opponents became flamethrowers. Roxas and Naruto were left charred. **

"**Okay." I said, as I landed next to my friends. "Now we need to get serious. Shot. Draw your power from my light." **

"**Hurricane fury jutsu!" Naruto's hurricane took the form of an hourglass, while Shot blasted balls of fire, creating a huge fire hurricane. However Jiraiya just poofed his toad away and jumped back. "Nice try! But that thing doesn't have and direction systems." **

"**Who needs a directional system." asked Roxas. "Magnet!" A funny thing about the ninja here, all of them seem to wear headbands, and although Jiraiya's was different, it was still metal. Jiraiya came flying towards Roxas, coming right through the fire hurricane. Jiraiya groaned, in defeat. "How did this happen? I was supposed to be researching for my book."**

"**You're writing a book?" I asked. Jiraiya smiled, evilly. "Yes, now that my 2nd**** Make-out Paradise book is complete. I need to get info, for the third. I was hoping for info on how girls react to scars. You'll have to do." He pointed at me, and then threw off his shirt, revealing a muscular chest, with a eight pointed star upon it. "AHHH!" I knocked Jiraiya into the hot spring where he screamed, in anguish. Sorry but this guy was a freak and after our last world, I had all the male shirtlessness I wanted for a lifetime. Although admittedly, I thought his scar was cool. **

**Once Jiraiya had dried off. He took out a notepad and scribbled down a few lines. "I think after that, I should get a special present and maybe you can talk to the girls in the woman's bath." Now it was Roxas' and Naruto's turn to hit Jiraiya. "PERVERT!" Jiraiya looked insulted. "I'm no perv." Then he grinned evilly, again. "I'm a MEGA-PERV!" Jiraiya cackled. "Are you going to teach us stuff, or what?" Jiraiya looked at us, as though we had bored him. "Fine."**

_**Naruto's POV**_

"**And just sign your name, in blood there." I just finished making a pact with the toads, so now I should be able to summon them, whenever I wanted. Roxas had got it easy, all he had to do was charge, then release his energy into the summoning charms. While me and Sakura were signing our name in blood. Speaking of Sakura. "But I feel that I need both." Jiraiya shook his head. "Sorry Sakura. One summoning animal per person. Unless you've got an identical twin with the same name, no Sakura is going to be getting this scroll, today." Sakura's face lit up. "Twin. Draw your power from my light." A light engulfed Sakura and only disappeared when two Sakuras were standing, in front of everyone. They both made a summoning contract. "Ready?" The two Sakuras asked each other. "Summoning jutsu!" The twins performed the summoning jutsu, just as Jiraiya had. The original Sakura produced a huge, handsome lion. The twin produced a beautiful, large wolf. "Let's see how they do." Jiraiya said. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" A handful of Jiraiyas appeared, in the forest clearing, where we were training. The lion and wolf, were simply amazing. The duo worked, in perfect harmony, tearing up every Jiraiya clone that was summoned. And they're not the only ones. Sakura and her twin were performing a perfect duo attack on the real Jiraiya, using the Shield and Sword cards. **

**When I gave the summoning jutsu, a try, all I did was summon a tiny frog. Jiraiya looked at this nodded his head. "Naruto, follow me." **

**Jiraiya led me into a small clearing, about a mile away from the first one. "Where to start?" Jiraiya sighed. "Okay, there's a few things I need to tell you, Naruto. It's about you, your past and your true power." Jiraiya formed a circle of chakra, in his hand and used it to blast down a tree and then cut it in half. He offered me, the log, he had put opposite his. "How did you…?"**

"**Rasengan. But that's not important right now." He waved a hand and then got serious. "First things first. I'm afraid your father is dead- he was the fourth Hokage- he died protecting the village, from the thing whose heart lies, within you. He enables you to do anything advance, like the summoning jutsu. Your mother died, while giving birth to you." I let this information wash over me. "Also, I'm your Godfather."**

"**You're my what?" I jumped and hug, my Godfather. "Hey! Don't get all mushy on me!" **

"**Sorry." I said, although I could feel tears, streaming down my cheeks. "Anyway, around here, there are powerful creatures called Tailed Beasts. The strongest one, known as the Nine-Tails' heart lies within your body and he is messing you up, so you can't use high level jutsu. I know a jutsu, that should be able to destroy the Nine-Tails, and giving you all of his chakra." **

"**Well then, let's do it." **

"**Hold on. If your will and heart is weaker than Kyubbi's, then he'll use you to return to this world and the process will kill you."**

"**I'm ready." **

"**We'll see." Jiraiya's fingers covered in chakra. "Heart to Heart battle jutsu!" **

**Water dripped down from the prison's ceiling. At least, that's what it looked like. A prison. I was looking at a cell, which contained a huge orange, bubbling mass, with evil eyes, which stared at me, apparently amused. "You're the Nine-Tailed fox?!" I tried to go for a voice, like I had been expecting more. But it turned out more like a timid squeak. The truth was, I could feel his power- dark and evil- radiating from the disorientated mass. A set of teeth appeared, on the mass. "So, the little hero has come to fight. Well then let's get started. Awakening!"**

**A brilliant flash of light, blinded me, when I could see, I saw the place that I, Roxas and Sakura had dreamt about, before all this Key Wielder stuff started. Across, from me, stood Kyubbi's (at least I think it was Kyubbi, he looked just like me, only with black hair). "So, this is your platform." asked Kyubbi, looking at the picture that we were standing on. I looked at the picture and gasped. The picture was of me, holding my Key Kunai. Miniature and normal kunais surrounded the picture. On the other side of the picture was a pale and evil looking man. He was my opponent. Also on the picture, was Hinata, in a small heart. And Roxas, Sakura and even Jiraiya were there, ready to help me fight. "Well, let's go kid." Kyubbi's voice awoke me, from my trance. Kyubbi fired an orange ray of energy, at me. My Key Kunai appeared in my hands and shot a beam of light, similar to that of when I'm sealing a Keyhole. The beams of light hot each other, right in the middle of the platform. The struggle went on, for what seemed like hours, I was starting to get tired. Naruto, no don't give up!" Hinata's arms wrapped around me, and she helped me hold up my Key Kunai. "Naruto, use my light. And promise me, you'll never give up. I know you'll be my saviour, believe it!" I turned on Kyubbi, who was looking at Hinata, with utter amazement. "Kyubbi, you're going down! Believe it!" A huge light erupted from my Key Kunai and afterwards, I heard a scream and felt myself return to my world, literally. **

"**You did it!" Jiraiya congratulated me, although he still looked surprised. "Yeah." I nodded. "Thanks Hinata." I thought to myself. "Well, let's test this power tomorrow, for now let's go get some ramen and then off to bed." Jiraiya planned the rest of the night, while I wondered what the heck ramen was.**

_**Author's notes- Next time- Konoha's Keyhole and Ansem's report revealed!**_

_**So what do you think about this week's chapter? I promise I'll have next week's chapter on time.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **_


	13. Chapter 14

_Konoha's Keyhole and Ansem's report revealed!_

_**Author's notes- I don't own any one, in these stories. **_

_**Roxas' POV**_

"**Duo Rasengan jutsu!" I watched, as Naruto demolished another training Jiraiya clone. Ever since, Naruto fused his chakra, with that of the Nine Tails, he's been unstoppable! His chakra had turned red, and thus so had his rotation jutsu. When he tried the summoning jutsu, again, he ended up summoning the chief toad- A humungous toad, named Gamabunta. The chief toad made Naruto ride on him, while he tried to buck him off, for a whole 24 hours, at this time he finally accepted Naruto, as his master. Along with all this new strength, Naruto learnt a new jutsu and customised it, into his own new style of jutsu. When Jiraiya taught Naruto this Rasengan thing, Naruto created the red Rasengan, the giant Rasengan, the duo Rasengan, the wind Rasengan, the water Rasengan and also the ice Rasengan. "Okay Naruto, I think that's about all I can teach you." Said Jiraiya, after our fifth day in Konoha. "I guess that means, we have to find this world's Keyhole." I said. "But, wait, is there even a Keyhole around here? I haven't even seen any heartless around."**

"**Oh, there's heartless around." Jiraiya objected. "Our ninja just keep them, at bay." **

"**Then we better find the Keyhole. Any idea, where it might be." Jiraiya had to think for a moment. "Yes, I think so. You might have noticed, that there are five heads carved into the side of the mountain. The fourth one, Naruto's father, was done about nine years ago, a few years after his death." **

**A wave of silence spread across the Key Wielders, as we thought about the possibilities. The time sounded right, and it was our only lead… "Ahhh!" A terrified scream broke the thoughtful silence. **

**The group of four, rushed outside, to the centre of the city and gasped. I was looking at the largest heartless, that I had ever seen. The heartless had six arms, two of which, were carrying two long curved swords. A cobra, took the place of its head. I noticed it seemed quite Agrabah style. "Kurt Zisa. This is the strongest heartless known, to be controlled by the heartless controller, Orochimaru." **

"**C'mon guys! Let's do this! Summoning jutsu!" Naruto cut his hand and made a hand sign, before pressing his hand on to the ground. Gamabunta appeared, in a puff of smoke, Naruto jumped on his back, levelling himself with Kurt Zisa's cobra head. "Toad Blade Cut!" Gama (A/N what is with Naruto characters, having the longest names ever?! Anyway I've shortened this one.) cried, as his pipe came out of his mouth revealing the end of it to be a sharp blade. Gama made several slashes, all of them were reflected by Kurt's swords. **

"**Tinker Bell, I need your help!" I activated the feather charm, which hung around my neck. Tinker Bell flew out of it, and circled me, giving me the flight power, from pixie dust. I flew up, to help Naruto.**

"**Big." Sakura called. "Twin." "Summoning jutsu!" The last part was said by two different Sakuras, so there was two giant Sakuras, a giant wolf and a giant lion. **

**Since I couldn't do anything, as Naruto was dealing with the cobra head, of Kurt Zisa. I took in the battle situation- even though this one heartless was dealing with about six enemies, at one time- he seemed to be doing pretty well. Gama was dealing with both arms, which carried the swords. While all four of the Sakura gang was facing off against an arm, each. I decided that if these guys couldn't defeat this heartless, then only one thing could- the sealing of this world's Keyhole. I flew towards the mountain of Hokages and stopped in front of the fourth one. I could see the resemblance with him and Naruto. The same spiky hair (most probably blond) the same eyes… I looked all around the face , but I couldn't see the Keyhole anywhere.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

"**Naruto!" Roxas flew onto Gama's back. "I'll take over here. I'm pretty sure you're the only one, who can reveal the Keyhole, if it's even up there. Hey Bells! Help out Naruto!" Roxas called over Tinker Bell, who covered me in pixie dust and allowed me to fly off, to the mountain of Hokages. I soon came face to face, with my father. (Well, kindav. You know what I mean!) I checked around the face and found nothing. "Open sesame. Show me the Keyhole. I am Naruto, son of Minato and I command the Keyhole to be revealed!" This went on for a while, with no change in the struggle, with Kurt Zisa. "What am I supposed to do?!" I asked myself, desperately. "The fourth Hokage was famous for using the Rasengan. If he hid the Keyhole here, then I'll bet you that he only wanted the person, who could use the Rasengan to find it." Jiraiya's words surprised me, especially since they were so close. Jiraiya was floating there, smiling. "That pixie has one good power." I bit my lip, as I understood what Jiraiya was asking me to do. "You want me to destroy my dad's monument. It's the only thing I have of him." Jiraiya nodded, looking sympathetic. "I'm sorry…" I closed my eyes- if I had to destroy this monument then I didn't want to watch. "Giant Rasengan!" I could feel the great ball of energy, in my palm and I threw it towards the monument. I heard the rock crumble away, and the remains of my father. I had destroyed what I wanted most- OMG! WTF! I'm treating a piece of rock, like it was my father and not just a statue face. I opened my eyes, and saw the most beautiful Keyhole ever. I sealed it, in a huge flash of blinding light. A scream of pain erupted from Kurt Zisa and he exploded into dust, leaving a gigantic heart to fly to the sky. **

"**Here, I think you need to have this, as a thank-you!." Jiraiya handed me a leaf head band, which I quickly put on, only at an angle. The second thing was a picture. On it were three people- one of them was Jiraiya, the other two were, unmistakably, my parents- my mother was even pregnant, so I guess that means I'm in it too. "Thanks! For everything!" **

"**Visit soon?"**

"**Believe it!" **

**We entered the gummie ship and gave one final wave to Jiraiya. **

_**Sakura's POV**_

"**You've got mail!" Chip and Dale told us, as soon as we were in space. "Huh?" **

"**Cid wants you to call him, something about Ansem's report." I pushed the call button, as fast as humanly possible. "Hi guys!" Cid's face appeared on screen. "I'm sending you Ansem's report, so far it seems that all the big name heartless controllers have a page, leaving only a couple left. But we've made a pretty good summary." The fax machine came to life and several pieces of paper filed out. I took them, in my hands, and began to read. **

"'**I've spent countless years acquiring all there is to know. My knowledge became power, and is now protecting my world. I brought smiles to people's faces, and they respect me. Still… people call me a philosopher, but there are still things, that even I don't understand." Naruto looked impressed. "So, this guy was a big-shot, huh?'"**

"**Ansem was a scholar and a philosopher, who governed our world. Everyone respected him and the world was peaceful." Cid's expression turned dreamy, as he remembered the good old days. I continued to read. "'Almost everyone's hearts have darkness in them, there are only nine exceptions. A small amount of darkness can, sometimes, swell up, with surprising speed… and I've seen many people, who's hearts have been consumed by darkness. Darkness of the heart.'"**

"**I'm not exactly sure, what happens after that." Cid admitted. "The report jumps about a bit after that. Although, I think Ansem found some heartless in his castle basement. Maybe all this craziness, started way back then." **

"'**Are these the end result of people, who have lost their hearts? Or is this the realisation of the darkness, which already existed, within them? Or is this the cause of someone entirely different? The only thing certain, is that they have no feelings, what so ever. That is if you don't count hunger- hungry for hearts, these creatures are. I must continue my research. It's lucky that I have so many samples to work with. But there's still one thing- these things- they need a name… let's see, ones without hearts, let's call them Heartless! If I study these heartless, and am able to understand their nature… I should be able to discover their purpose, and why they long for a heart. To begin my study… I developed a machine for artificially generating heartless. If these heartless were born naturally, from people who have lost their hearts, then it should be possible to synthesise heartless, around the heart's principle.' He synthesised heartless?!" The report started to crumple, in my grip. "'If I improve this machine, it may be possible to create heartless from scratch, instead of just high dark emotions. When I compared the machine-made heartless to the naturally-born heartless, I determined that the nature and performance of the two, are nearly the same. But in order to draw more accurate test results, I will place a mark on the machine-made heartless, for identification. I've christened these heartless- Emblem Heartless. While the naturally-born are named Pure Blood Heartless.'" The report ended there. "Well there we go. Obviously Maleficent stole this machine, and abused it." I stated. Naruto, Roxas and Cid nodded. That's when it happened. **

**The gummie ship came to an abrupt stop. Cid's face disappeared off the monitor. The gummie ship was completely dead. "What's going on?!" Chip and Dale were frantic. "You tell us?!" The lights in the gummie ship went out, as Roxas shouted this. "You're the engineers!"**

**A flicker of light came from two little fire balls, which Roxas produced, and lit a couple of candles, which Chip and Dale produced. "No more interference." A ghostly yet familiar voice echoed around the gummie ship. I let out a high pitched scream, as the candles showed where the voice was coming from. A cloaked man- the same cloaked man from Destiny Isle! "You?!" Roxas and Naruto ran in front of me, ready for battle. "Key Wielders. I only have a use for one of you. The others can die." He pointed, a skeleton hand, (which I screamed at) at Roxas. "Come with me, boy." **

**Roxas rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone want me to fight with them. I the weakest of the three Key Wielders. Listen, I'll tell you, what I told Saskue. NEVER! Trinity attack!" **

"**Giant Rasengan!" "Fire. Thunder. Blizzard." "Power of the gods. Release the light- Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning!" **

**Naruto's Rasengan absorbed all the magical elemental attacks, and Naruto then launched it, at the cloaked man. The man was thrown against the glass of the gummie ship, almost cracking it. Although, we couldn't see his face, the man's body language told us, he was one surprised, by our strength. "So be it. There's more than one way, to get what I need." The man raised a skeleton hand, and suddenly the Key Wielders were outside the gummie ship, falling to our deaths. That is until we saw, what was beneath us- three worlds, in a triangular position- one for each of us. "Here! Take these!" I cried and tossed a couple of Star cards, to my friends. Two each. The two boys caught the cards, and amongst the fear and terror, I saw their thankfulness. **

**I landed on a hard land, with a loud thud, and I felt my consciousness depleting from my body.**

_**Author's notes- Next Time- The Princess Chronicles- Snow White and the seven dwarves, only Roxas was there.**_

_**Warning my next chapter contains a bit of KH Birth By Sleep spoilers- as well as the other two this mini series that's coming will be in Snow White's, Cinderella's and Sleeping Beauty's worlds. So tell me, if you're going to keep going or if you're going to skip the next three chapters.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. **_


	14. Princess Chronicles 1

**The Princess Chronicles 1-**

**Snow White and the seven dwarves, with Roxas too!**

_**Author's notes- I don't own anyone, in these stories. Sorry this is late- Easter Sunday put me behind. Also Cardcaptor Fiona's story Cardcaptor Scarlet put me behind. And I'm doing two hours of revision per day, for my summer exams. **_

_**Roxas' POV**_

**My landing, was not a soft one. "Ow…" I groaned. I could feel small spiky rocks, sticking into me. But I couldn't muster the power to move. In the end, I fell asleep. **

"**Heigh Ho, Heigh Ho, it's off to work we go…" The somewhat catchy chant, is what woke me up. I groaned again, but I found the strength to sit up. I could feel that my back was bleeding, the sting of the cuts, grazes and bruises and the blood sliding down my shirt. I looked, again, at my awakeners- seven little men, with pointy little ears and carrying either pickaxes and/or lamps. The men had to be Dwarves- mainly because the cave, for which they were heading for, was called Dwarf Diamond Mine. I took a look around- I was sitting on a rocky ledge, overlooking the diamond mine's entrance. There was a rocky pathway, after that, until it met a huge wood and some fields, after that. The view was breathtaking. And distracting. I almost forgot my back, a surge of pain reminded me, all about it. I took off my shirt (I know, what's up with all the shirtlessness, in these stories- guess I'm just trying to please the Fan girls and Fan guys.) Both Keyblades appeared, in my hands. My Kingdom Key touched my back, and I yelled, as pain rippled through my body. "Cure." I felt the pain becoming more manageable, until it disappeared, altogether. I had never used Cure on myself- It felt pretty good. Now that my back had healed, I started to take in my situation and tried to remember, why I had come to be here, on a rocky terrain, and without my friends. It took me, a few seconds for a stream of memories, through my head. Cid talking to us, about Ansem, the gummie ship breaking down, the cloaked man, the trinity attack and finally Sakura, me and Naruto falling down, to a new world, each… wait there was more- The cloaked man had tried to recruit me. But why? I paused for a second, and gave myself a headache, trying to think about it. I pulled on my, slightly, bloody shirt and then used Aero as a parachute, and floated down to the mine. "I might as well ask those dwarves, where I am… and I guess I should look for this world's Keyhole, too." I thought aloud, as I entered the mine. **

**Speaking of the mine- It was beautiful- every square inch was covered by rainbow reflecting diamonds. Sparkly gem after sparkly gem. "What're you doing here?" A dwarf in red, asked me, not bothering to keep his voice down, or hide his anger. He looked at me, like I was a criminal. "Uh… yeah. I was just wondering where I could find the…"**

"**GET OUT!" The Red Dwarf ordered, who had the support of 5/6 other dwarves. One in purple, was just looking aimlessly, into space.**

"**NO! NOW GET OUT!" The Red Dwarf was now red in the face, and he tried a swing at me, with his pickaxe. "Magnet." I cried. Shock had overwhelmed me, and now my instincts had taken over. The pickaxe met, in my hand, which brought a cry from the only dwarf wearing glasses. "See?! He's got a pickaxe- he's after our diamonds!" I gave the glasses wearing dwarf a look, which I hoped told him, that he was the biggest idiot, I had ever met. I dropped the pickaxe and rolled my eyes, as I left. I could see I wasn't going to get anywhere here. **

_**Queen's POV**_

"**Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all." The question had been asked everyday, but it was only recently that there had been a need to check. A stupid little Princess of Heart was, apparently, fairer than I am. The Princess, known as Snow White should be mine now- I sent a hunter after her, quite a while ago. "Snow White is still the fairest. It seems your hunter failed. However, he has succeeded into scaring her, into the dark forest. I'm sure you can use some heartless, to get her." I used my anger at the hunter, to summon a squad of heartless and a huge heartless, that seemed to be in charge, who had taken the form of a giant evil looking tree. "Bring me the one, known as Snow White." I ordered. The heartless disappeared into the darkness and shadows, they were heading out, to complete their orders. "Also, my Queen, there is a new hero." The Magic Mirror spoke, and immediately had my full attention. I had asked the mirror, once upon a time, if there was anyone, who could save Snow White, and the Mirror replied, with a vision of a young Prince, who Snow White had met, at a wishing well. The mirror was now showing a vision of a blond spiky haired boy, in a blood stained T-shirt, using two blades (which very much resembled keys) to destroy some commonplace heartless. "This is one of the Key Wielders, that Maleficent warned us about, although he seems to have been separated, from his friends." I smiled, at this thought. "He should be easy to defeat, then. I'll send the heartless, after they've dealt, with Snow White." **

_**Roxas' POV**_

**I took my frustration (which had been born, due to those dumb dwarves.) out, on some heartless, that I came across. Soon, I had come across a small cottage. I took a look around- It seems that there was a big struggle, which ended with the attacker, being swallowed by darkness and the victim running out to the words. I was surprised, by my knowledge of the struggle, considering the lack of clues. It was just something, in my heart, which told me all the info. I started to follow the victim, into the woods. Again, something in my heart, told me that the victim was important. **

"**Ahhh!" In the distance, I could see a very pretty girl, in a blue and yellow dress, with a red cape. Her black hair framed her terrified face, making it seem, as white as snow. I later learnt that she was, appropriately, named Snow White. A huge tree like heartless, was about to attack her. "Shield." I used one, of the two Star Cards, to protect Snow. While the heartless known as Overgrowth was startled, I made an 'x' like slash, with my two Keyblades. Overgrowth countered, by turning his trunks into spiky mallets. "Fire!" I tried to burn the tree down, but my magic was intercepted, by a small pip-squeak heartless. I looked down at the ground, that Overgrowth was standing on. Around him, were loads of little heartless, ready to take any hit, their master couldn't handle. "Thunder!" Electrical currents fell, from the sky destroying all the small-frys around Overgrowth. "Fire!" Both Keyblades shot a powerful blast of fire, which combined together, one moment before disintegrating Overgrowth.**

"**Thank you, kind sir." Snow spoke the words, but her voice made it sound like she was singing. "Your welcome. My name's Roxas, by the way." **

"**Well, thank you Roxas." Snow curtsied. "I'm Snow White." I led her back to her cottage. "Do you have any idea, who sent those heartless after you? Or, do you know where the Keyhole, of this world is?" Snow White looked at me, sympathetically. "I don't know where, or even what, a Keyhole is. So, I'm very sorry but I can't help you there. However, the evil Queen is the one, who is after me. She sent a hunter and then those heartless. She lives in that castle over there." Snow pointed to some dark mountains, where I could just make out a huge, but difficultly seen, castle. If I hadn't been looking for it; I would have never have seen it. I turned to Snow. "Stay here, and be safe. I'm going to go and have a word, with that Queen." **

"**Be careful." Snow looked like she didn't want me to leave. "I'll be back."**

"**Those heartless failed me?" I could hear the Queen screeches, even from here, and I was outside the castle! Beside me, was a young man, a couple years older than me- around Snow's age. He was going to deal, with the Queen, also. And he seemed to what to know, where Snow White was. He, apparently, saw her, one day- and it was love, at first sight. He had revealed himself to be a Prince. We easily entered the castle, and found ourselves, hiding behind the corner, of the Queen's throne room. The Queen was there, talking with… her mirror? At first, I thought she was just insane. Then I realised that the mirror was a living thing. It had a face and a voice. It's lucky the Queen was screaming, because both me and The Prince gasped, in surprise. "What do you mean, she's still alive?!" The Magic Mirror sighed. "I told you that, that new hero could be a problem." The Queen growled. "If I can't be the fairest of them all; then no one will. Mirror, mirror, on the wall, where is the Keyhole?" The Magic Mirror looked nervous and hesitated, before asking a new question. "But, what about the princess, if you destroy this world, then she'll be disappear to a different world." The Queen looked hesitate. "Hm… I have an idea." The Queen snapped her fingers, and a side of her wall vanished, to be replaced, with a cabinet full of bottles and vials, of all different sizes and colours. She choose two bottle, from the top shelf, and snapped her fingers, again. The wall returned to normal. The Queen held up a bottle, containing disgusting black liquid. "I use this, to transform myself, into a hag. And then, I inject this sleeping potion…" She showed a revolting green liquid. "… into an apple, which I give to Snow White, she's mine and this world gets destroyed and then bang! I live a happy life! As the fairest of them all!"**

"**Over my dead body!" The Prince jumped out, from behind a corner, with a drawn sword. "Well, it seems we have a rat." The Queen said, eyeing the Prince. "No, you've got two!" I, too, jumped out, from the corner. "Mirror, I'm going to get Snow White; you'll have to take care of these two."**

"**The mirror's going to take care of us?!" I actually started laughing, but then the mirror glowed, violently, my body went numb and for a second, I was blind. Unaware, that my body had just become a ball of light, and flew into the mirror, along with the Prince.**

"**Get up!" The mirror's voice echoed inside my head. I stood up, and took in my surroundings- around me was a sea of black and purple. The Prince was standing next to me, ready for battle. Also around us, was 10 of the Magic Mirror's faces. "Take this!" The Prince and I both hit a few faces, with our swords. And it turned out to be useless. That failed, and I tried magic, which The Prince gaped at. That too failed. The Mirror shot a huge dark ball of energy. "Shield!" I protected me and the Prince. After that the Prince went berserk- he tried several sword swings, at the only MM face to be smiling. He howled, in pain. "That's it! He's the only one, we can hit!" The Magic Mirror smiled, evilly. "How right you are… but you'll never… wait what is this?! No!" The last words were screamed. The Mirror's face was now one of pure horror and confusion. The lights of this place were becoming pure darkness, until the only light was coming from the Mirror's face. "Your powers could be quite useful Mirror. Anyone would want it. Infinite Knowledge." Saskue's familiar voice echoed around the Mirror's dimension. The mirror's faces were changing, until they became a sharingan eye, one by one, until the only one left, was the one, who had once been smiling. He screamed, a deafening scream, as he too changed into a sharingan eye. **

**After that, The Prince and I was back out. The Prince looked liked he was about to be sick. The Mirror's face had become the sharingan eye. The eye I hated. The eye Maleficent had given him, when she had brainwashed him. I trusted both Keyblades into the Mirror. The Sharingan eye looked scared, before it shattered to pieces and fell to the floor. Then I saw something I hadn't been expecting. This world's Keyhole, shined from the Mirror's base. Only visible when the glass had been shattered. "No wonder the Mirror, had been so nervous, when the Queen asked where the Keyhole. It knew, it would be destroyed." I said to no one in particular. "What did you just do?" The Prince asked. "Something, that will cause, all of the heartless to be banished, from this world."**

"**Snow White… we need to go help her. I hope we're not too late." The Prince hurried, out of the room, looking very distraught.**

_**Snow White's POV**_

**Cleaning the cottage was easy with my animal friends. I was almost finished, with my chores, when a knock on the cottage door, sent my animal friends into a fear frenzy and they fled out of the window, or hid around the cottage. I nervously opened the door, expecting to see some heartless, so I had a frying pan, in hand. Outside of the door, was a elderly woman, holding a fruit basket full of apples. The woman was a little… ugly, but not exactly evil. "Hello dear." Said the woman, taking out a very shiny apple. "Take this apple. It will make all your dreams come true. And because you're so pretty, it's free!" That's a bit rude and pushy. I thought Still, it's free, and there was that flattery. I started to make a grab, for the apple. "Snow White! No!" **

_**Roxas' POV**_

"**Arrow!" I called upon the second Star card, which I had in my position. Arrow did a single shot, but it was a perfect one. The arrow hit the shiny red apple, which the Prince had guessed, as the poisoned one. Sure enough, the arrow had the apple pinned to the door, where a green liquid trickled out. "Take this Vile Witch!" The Prince ran up and plunged his sword, right into the Queen's head, then took it out, making the Queen become a fountain of blood. Snow White screamed, and The Prince immediately went to comfort her. Leaving a squad of woodland animals to take away the body. I blinked twice. This had to be the most weird scene, I had ever seen, in my life. **

"**Thank you very much, Roxas!" The happy couple said to me. A fully working gummie ship had arrived with Chip and Dale, as the drivers. (I know, who would've thought it.) had arrived some time ago. Now that I was saying my goodbyes, a thought had struck me. "Uh… Mr. The Prince… I don't think I actually learnt your name. The Prince and I shared an embarrassed look, at this fact. "Oh, sorry. My name is…"**

"**Roxas! Come on!! We need to go!!!" I sighed. "I'll catch that name later. Goodbye!"**

_**Author's Notes- Next Time- The Princess Chronicles2-**_

_**The Ultimate Battle- Sakura vs. Maleficent!**_

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **_


	15. Princess Chronicles 2

**The Ultimate Battle- Sakura Vs. Maleficent!**

_**Author's notes- Well, I don't know if my writer's block is completely gone, but I was able to write this. Please, if you're interested in Digimon check out my new story- Digimon 2.5X. Also, Vampire Roxas is doing a story and he's looking for some names. His pole is on his page- it's a KH and Alice Human Sacrifice crossover.**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

"**Are you alright?" A masculine and soothing voice asked my semi-conscious body. My eyes flickered open and I gasped. Before me was the most handsome man, that I had even seen, in my life. The man helped me off the ground and introduced himself, as Prince Phillip, with a polite bow. I replied to him, with my own introduction, and a badly preformed curtsy. I started taking in his body- He was reasonably muscular, although maybe a bit on the thin side, he couldn't be much more than 25. He had wavy brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing a grey tunic, a long-sleeved black shirt, a red cape, fastened with a golden pin and his trousers were dark grey. He was wielding a sword with a black guard and handle, it was strapped to his waist, whilst a long black, with a grey cross patterned shield was on his back. **

"**So, Prince Phillip… what are you doing here?" I looked around at my surroundings- crystal clear lake, rabbits frolicking around the meadow, I was standing in, and a dense forest behind me. "Oh! Well, actually I'm looking for my fiancée." Fiancée! Aw Man! But he's so cute. "You see, she lives in a cottage, out in the forest, protected by three fairies." **

"**Protected? From what?"**

"**An evil witch, who put a curse on her- if she pricks her finger on a spinning wheel, she'll…" **

"**Aurora?!" "Oh, look. There's Prince Phillip!" "Who's that girl he's with?" Three feminine voices came behind me. I turned to see three stout, flying woman flew towards the Prince and I, one dressed in red, one dressed in blue and one dressed in green. The fairies names were Flora, Merryweather and Fauna. "Ladies? What's wrong?!" Phillip asked them, his face full of concern. "Oh it's terrible Phillip! Maleficent sent a heartless to lure Aurora to the castle. But we went ahead to check the castle, it's under a horrible spell."**

"**Wait back up here." I said. "Did you say Maleficent?" The fairies and Prince Phillip gave me a look. "Yes…" Answered Fiona, acting as the leader of the three woman. "Who are you anyway?" I summoned my wand. "I am master, of the Star Cards and one of the chosen Key Wielders. I am Sakura Avalon!" The fairies suddenly smiled, taking much interest in me. "You're a Key Wielder?!" "Then you can help us!" "Please?" I raised my hands, silencing them. "Okay, okay. But I want you guys fly on ahead. Make sure that the King and Queen are safe. Me and Phillip will follow." The fairies hesitated, but went on their way. **

**After about 10 minutes of walking, we finally came to a long stone bridge, the castle Aurora was supposedly in was positioned on the other side. After the two of us took one step onto the bridge, we both of us gasped. Darkness spread over the sky, the castle and bridge were covered in huge thorns and an array of heartless. I stepped off the bridge- and everything was normal. After stepping back onto the bridge, the darkness returned. "It's got an illusion cast over it." I told Phillip. "If you look at it, from any spot before this, it'll look fine." Prince Phillip bit his lip. "How do you suppose to get through the bridge?" He asked, worried about the thorns and heartless, blocking our path. "Yes Sakura, how do you suppose you're going to get past my bridge?" A chill went through my body. Maleficent's taunting voice hung over me. "Maleficent! Is this your base?" I growled, my eyes turned on the floating form of the black and green witch. "Not yet. But it may be a good back-up base. I guess you're after that precious princess of heart, Aurora…" **

"**She's a princess of heart?!" Maleficent looked like she was about to slap herself. "Yes… but, she's about to fall into a deep sleep." Maleficent raised a hand and a veil of black and green shimmered down, from it. Soon the veil showed a picture of a young girl, whom I presumed was Aurora. She was beautiful, a golden tiara was in her long blond hair, her blue dress, matched her eyes, which were full of fear, as she was being attacked by a giant spinning wheel heartless. A needle shot out of the heartless and spiked the girl right in the chest, taking her heart, instantly. Then the thing that Maleficent hadn't expected happened- Fiona, Flora and Merryweather were on the scene, set on protecting their young charge, from further harm. "Urg! Those idiots!" Maleficent became angry, until she smiled. "Oh well. They'll just have to be destroyed too." **

"**Not if we have anything to do with it." Maleficent chuckled. "How're you going to do that, when you can't even pass my bridge?" I thought for a moment. Maleficent let out a cackle. "I'll tell you what. If you can get pass my bridge, I'll transport you, to where your friends will face their doom." An idea formed in my mind. "You've heard of to fight fire with fire. Well, get ready to witness an earth against earth battle. Earthy, Wood and Flower. Draw your power from my light!" Huge thorns, whips of rock and razor sharp petals, appeared out of nowhere. Maleficent looked surprised, and didn't do a good job hiding it. Thorns were destroying thorns, petals and whips of rock were destroying the heartless. Within minutes, the Prince and I were looking at a clear bridge. Maleficent grinded her teeth, before putting on an evil smile. "Well, I am a woman of my word. And I'll send you to the place, where your friends will face their doom. The dungeon!" The witch gave off another cackle and with a snap of her fingers, me and Phillip were drowned in a sea of black and green. **

**When I could see again, all I could see was a circular brick room. All around there was chains, connected to the wall. One or two of them were holding skeletons, in their endless grip. "This is the castle's dungeon." Phillip said, to which I nodded. Suddenly, I heard something. "Listen." Phillip and I strained our ears to the sounds of battle. "The fairies and that heartless must be above us." I concluded. "Stand back." I had Phillip and myself stand back and then I drew out a star card. "Erase!" With a flash of light, our ceiling, and the room above us floor faded, until disappearing, completely. The spinning wheel heartless came crashing down to the dungeon floor. The fairies hovered down, gracefully. "Your doing?" Merryweather asked me. I nodded. "Mind, please?" Once all the fairies had moved, I summoned the sword card and took out my talismans. "Power of the gods, release the light- lightning, fire, water, wind and earth!" The sword card conducted the elemental power that was released from my five talismans, their power swirling around it. "Take this!" I jumped and plunged the blade into the heartless, right where his emblem was. The heartless gave off a scream of anguish, before exploding into a cloud of black smoke, giving off Aurora's heart, as a result. The heart started ricocheting around the two rooms, that were now connected. Then something odd started happening, on one side of the wall, some of the bricks started glow multicolour. Where have I seen that light before? I thought, it was near the end of the wall's transformation that I figured it out. The Key to finding this world's Keyhole was Aurora and now it right in front of me, imprinted on this wall. I sealed it, allowing it's magic to banish all the heartless in this world. But Maleficent was still around. "You are such an annoyance." Maleficent groaned, from above us. The witch was floating above us, clutching Aurora's heart. "Let's have a little game. I'm going to go hide, and if you can find me, in one hour, then I'll give you the chance to fight me." Maleficent flashed me another evil smile, before disappearing. After a few seconds went by, so that everyone gripped the situation. "Where are you going to look first?" Flora asked me. I sighed. "I don't know." I admitted, feeling defeated. "Do you know anywhere Maleficent preferred to be?" I asked everyone present. The fairies and Phillip thought for a moment. "We wouldn't know, she didn't usually come here." "Perhaps the King and Queen would know." "Yes, let's ask them. They're in a room, we had protected from the spell, that's befallen the castle. We transported Aurora's body, just before you had the floor erased."**

"**Hmmm… I wonder, Princesses of heart are very much connected to their hearts, so maybe I can use Aurora's body to find Aurora's heart, which Maleficent will be carrying." **

**Once I was in the room, with Aurora's body. I studied her. I don't know what to do. Maybe, well she looks like she's sleeping. Dream. Draw your power from my light!" Dream's card floated in front of me, before turning into a bright blue butterfly, which landed on Aurora's head, before touching mine. My eyes dropped and then I was asleep. **

**In my dream, I saw Maleficent glide across the castle's once beautiful grounds (it was ugly due to the spell of darkness), but now it was dead and decayed. She stopped as she came to a circular flower garden. She picked up a single flower, in the middle, that seemed unaffected by the spell. The flower was connected to the ground by a piece of string. And suddenly the circular flower garden started lowering- it was some kind of an elevator. The garden came back up, Maleficent was not on it. **

**I opened my eyes. "Well?" Everyone in the room asked. "Follow me." I led the way to the flower garden that I saw in my dream. "She's not here." Phillip said, ready to go. "Be patient!" I urged. I picked up the only beautiful flower, in the garden, activating the elevator. The fairies floated down after the Prince and I. Maleficent looked surprised that we had won her little game. "Well, well, well. It seems you're smarter than I thought." I changed my wand into a sword. "My, my, aren't we eager." Maleficent fired out a beam of dark energy, and the fairies shot out their own attacks, the two attacks met in the middle and the result was a small explosion of black, red, blue and green. Phillip charged with his sword, which Maleficent deflected with her wand. "Fiery!" Fiery's form appeared and she screamed out a stream of flames, just as the golden flames were about to touch Maleficent, she held up her hand and they turned black and green and then they turned on us. "Watery!" Watery appeared beside Fiery and she also screamed out her attack. The flames and water turned into steam. "You're stronger than I first thought. So, I guess this is needed." Maleficent released a large amount of dark energy and a huge heartless was created. "But I thought…!" **

"**You thought wrong!" Maleficent cackled. Something was bothering me, no heartless should be able to survive and Maleficent didn't even seem to be carrying Aurora's heart, could it be, that she's an… "Illusion! This Maleficent and Heartless are an illusion created by Maleficent's dark power!" As soon as I said it, the Maleficent and heartless that was before us melted into shadows. "She's going after Aurora's body- one without the other is useless for her!" **

"**Quickly!" Phillip roared. **

"**Out of the way woman!" Maleficent threw the Queen out of the way, who was trying to protect her daughter, she crashed into and shattered the window of the room, almost falling out. "Stop Maleficent!" I was at the window of the room, holding the Queen and put her down, with the fallen King. "How did you?" I held up two, newly changed, Star Cards. Dash and Jump. Maleficent looked at me, loathingly. "You can't beat me!"**

"**Wanna bet? Fiery, Water and Earthy!" The three elemental Star Cards constricted Maleficent and I was able to ram my blade right into her stomach area. Blood poured out of her body, staining her clothes, and she started shrieking, deafeningly, clutching her wound. I smiled I had won. (A/N- Oh please Sakura, you didn't think I would have one of the main antagonist die that, easily did you?) Suddenly, Maleficent smiled insanely. "You poor fool! You think you could defeat me?! Me?! The Mistress of all evil. I am darkness, pure darkness! Sakura, this may kill me, but I'm am going to get my revenge!" She cackled, as darkness swallowed her entire being. The Star Cards told me what to do and what was going to happen. I had the three elemental cards throw Maleficent's changing form out of the window. She had changed into a huge black dragon, before she reached the ground. Thankfully, she had dropped Aurora's heart and I plunged it, into Aurora's body. I was expecting a big dramatic moment but she didn't wake up. I could hear Maleficent trying to destroy the castle, the fairies were already trying to fight her off. Phillip rushed threw the door. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I don't know- she's not waking up!" Phillip looked like he was about to be sick. "I'll stay with her, see if she wakes up, maybe it takes a while. You go get that bitch of a dragon!" I nodded, and re-activated Jump. Maleficent tried to roast be alive, with black and green flames. I, easily, dodged them and the dragon snapped at me, trying to devour me in her huge jaws. As I tried to attack and dodge the Maleficent dragon, I strained my ears to the room where Aurora and Phillip were. "I don't know what to do!" Phillip's voice told me, he was extremely distraught. "We better say our goodbyes now." The Queen was awake and her voice told me, she had tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, my daughter." The King's voice appeared and two kisses were heard afterwards. "Goodbye, my sweet!" Phillip said his goodbye and kissed straight after. That's when it happened. A huge light burst out of the room and literally blew the roof off the place. It landed on Maleficent's head. She let out a roar of annoyance before slashing it to pieces, with her claws. Aurora appeared at the window of her room- it was the kiss of her prince that was needed to awaken her. "That's enough Maleficent. Thank you, Sakura, for helping me. Together?" Knowing what she meant, I agreed. "Together! Create! Draw your power from my light!" A book appeared it my hands, equipped with a pen. Inside, I drew a picture of a poorly drawn dragon(A/N- A little different from it's usual power, but… 'shrug'). Create brought it to life and as soon as Aurora jumped on it, the creature's scales went pure white and the wings went rainbow coloured. Next I designed an armour for Aurora and as soon as it was drawn, it was on her- a perfect fit. Golden and silver, she had the same blade and shield as her beloved Phillip. The dragon charged, but before Aurora could touch Maleficent she let out a huge and powerful ball of darkness. Aurora's dragon flew straight through the darkness, unharmed. Aurora's blade impaled Maleficent's head and then an explosion of darkness and light resulted in the destruction of my creations. But Aurora seemed unharmed, whilst Maleficent was melting (no, seriously). Maleficent was turning into a puddle of black, it almost resembled tar. "What a waste!" I gasped, I turned to look around and Saskue was beside Maleficent's side (sort of). I had almost forgotten, he had stolen Cheshire Cat's invisibility ability. "You let revenge take over you and even gave up your heart for the power to beat your enemies. (A/N- Wow, who does that remind me of?). "Still, there's no point watching your power go to waste." Saskue released his Maneyko Sharingan and absorbed the puddle of black, which was once Maleficent. The new master of evil grabbed his heart and then rubbed his eyes. He looked like he was in pain, then he looked at Aurora. "Be warned Princess of heart. We will meet again." Saskue vanished into a portal of darkness. "Who was that?" Aurora asked me. "Someone you should be wary of." **

**Now that Maleficent's dark magic was un-done, the castle was very beautiful and it would make a great wedding location. "I'll see you later Sleeping Beauty." I said. Aurora laughed at her nickname. Chip, Dale and Roxas had come for me, in the gummie ship. Now we were going to get Naruto. Once we were in space, I saw a good deal of blood on the back of Roxas' shirt. "Roxas!" I tutted. "Bubbles. Draw your power from my light!" Huge bubbles covered Roxas' back, who laughed like a madman. "Stop it, that tickles!" I laughed too. "I missed you." Roxas stopped laughing. "Me too. I mean, I missed you."**

_**Author's Notes- Next Time- Princess Chronicles 3 And they all live happily ever after(Except the bad guys and the Key Wielders, who's story is still going.) That was a hard chapter to do and I don't think I did myself justice on it. I don't know when the next chapter to any of my stories will be out, school is stressing me out! Anyway, thanks foe reading, hope you enjoyed, please review! **_


	16. Princess Chronicles 3

**Princess Chronicles 3! And they all lived happily ever after(Except the bad guys and Key wielders who are still going on their adventure.)**

_**Author's notes- Okay, this took a lot longer than I hoped, but I was doing two new stories- Organization XIII goes Hollywood and the Prologue of Oblivion high. Anyway, I don't own anyone in these stories.**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

"**Are you sure he's human?"**

"**He looks it, but then he's so small."**

"**I'm not that small!" I protested to the high squeaky voices. My voice sounded different. Weird. It was too high and squeaky. I opened my eyes and screamed. Before me were two giant mice, who were wearing clothes. "Hey! Hey! Not so loud!" The female mouse scolded me, covering her ears. "Who are you?" The male mouse asked me. "And if you're human, then why are you so small?" **

"**Why am I so small? Then this world isn't full of giant talking mice?" The two mice looked at me, like I was crazy, which I might've been. "Um… sorry. My name's Naruto. I'm a Key wielder, so strange stuff happens to me." The mice's expressions softened and then they smiled. "Ok then! My name's Jaq and this is Suzy." He gestured to his female companion. "Jaq. Suzy. Come on out. I've got some cheese for you." The mice's ears cocked up to the female voice. I looked around. This mouse hole was fully furbished. "Weird world." I muttered. **

**I ran to the exit of the hole to see a beautiful young woman, with long blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She was dressed in a raggy maid's outfit. It was brown, with long sleeves. A pale blue underskirt, black shoes and a white apron. "So, are you going to the ball Cinderella?" Suzy asked the maid, who sighed and her smile turned into a frown. "No, my Step-mother has forbidden me, unless I get a dress. So, now I'm not going." She finished feeding the mice and left, too depressed to acknowledge my presence. After she left, I went up to Jaq. "Who was that?" **

"**Cinderella. She's amazing. But she's tortured by her Step-mother and Step-sisters." **

"**And what's this about a ball?"**

"**A little while ago, the Prince of this world requested that every woman in the Kingdom would come to his ball, so he could pick a wife. Cinders wants to go, but as you heard, she's not allowed." I took in this information. "It's too bad she can't go." A sly smile spread across Jaq's face, like he knew something I didn't. "Actually, we've got some other animal friends to help us, and we've got the dress, next to done. But there's one problem. One of the last things we need is a ribbon that is around a monster of a cat named Lucifer's neck." He sighed, and shook his head. "You haven't been able to get it, have you?" **

"**No."**

"**Well, I guess I could try to get in, I've faced a lot of tougher things than a giant housecat." Jaq's face lightened almost at once. "Could you get the ribbon? That would be wonderful!" I nodded, smiling. He thanked me and ran off with Suzy. I started charging my chakra into my feet. And went off with super ninja speed.**

**I noticed that the house was old looking but decorated grandly, like some sort of manor. Pictures of evil looking, ugly men and women decked the halls. Even with my enhanced speed, it took me almost a half hour to arrive at the basement, and I was completely out of breath. Like any old manor, the castle was mostly a wine cellar. But it was large and had a big table, with leather chairs, a cat bed, a sewing machine and also a moving laundry basket. The laundry basket was housing the mischievous cat. "Lucifer!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. It took a few shouts to gain the monster cat's attention. It was having to much fun dirtying and clawing up some bits of the laundry- only simple, almost rag like clothing. I recognised the clothes as a similar style to the maid outfit that Cinderella was wearing earlier. The cat cocked an ear, and set its evil gleaming eyes upon me. It pounced. This was going to be easy. I thought. My Key Kunai appeared in my hands. I jumped up and striked Lucifer's soft underbelly. He let out a screech of pain. When the feline landed on his feet, he turned his golden eyes upon me, his pupils were angry black slits. The cat let out another screech, this one of anger. The screech became a growl. And the growl became a roar. Something was wrong. The cat was growing. Its claws were lengthening. Its fur was darkening. Becoming as black as shadow. I recognised the signs. Could it be that this cat was… a heartless? If I had any doubts, they were dashed in a few moments. The cat's underbelly now showed a heartless symbol. "Naruto style: Key Kunai rain jutsu!" A thousand miniature Key Kunais showered Lucifer. But he just swatted all of them away. "Urg. Wind style: Wind blade jutsu!" All four legs of the monster legs were separated from his body in an instant, then I saw that Lucifer was made of shadow. His legs rejoined in a matter of a seconds. "Hm… maybe." I had an idea, that I really hoped worked. "Fly." I pulled out one of the star cards that Sakura had given me. The feathery, girly wings appeared on my back. Flying with wings was just the same as flying with Pixie dust. I dodged a few of Lucifer's swipes and reached the basement's ceiling, directly above the demon feline. "Summoning jutsu!" I closed my eyes, hoping that Gama would be small as well, otherwise I was dead. To my absolute relief, Gama had shrunk to about the size of an eight year old child. Gama flattened Lucifer by the time that he landed. Lucifer was nothing more than a pile of shadow black ashes. "Why did you summon me here kid? Why are we so small? And why the hell are you wearing wings? Trying out for a job as the tooth fairy, or something?" I laughed, as I landed on Gama's head. "Sorry Gama. It's a weird world. And Sakura and Roxas are off to some other world. We got attacked on the gummie ship and he separated us." I explained. Gama's eyes widened. "Who did this?"**

"**I don't know." I answered, shaking my head. "Some cloaked guy. He's powerful and he's got some power that I've never seen before." I looked at Gama and I could almost see the gears, in his head, turning. "If you don't need me, I'll be going. I want to check out this cloaked guy." Gama disappeared, leaving me suspended in the air… until I fell to the ground, with a quiet 'thump.' Lucifer's pink ribbon covered me, when I woke up. **

**I made my way up to Cinderella's room, to find a beautiful dress on a mannequin. I handed the ribbon to a blue bird, she flew up and gave a tweet of thanks and used the ribbon to tie up the back of the dress. To make sure my appearance didn't ruin the surprise of the new dress. I hid when Cinderella came up to her room. I could hear her squeals of delight. Her many thanks to her animal friends. And her exiting of the room. I decided that I finally needed to find and seal this world's Keyhole. I went out, using the Key Kunai to guide me. **

_**Cinderella's POV**_

**I skipped towards the manor's entrance. Twirling my way into the living room. My Step-mother and Step-sisters' faces were full of rage. Especially, when they saw the dress upon me, knowing that I would be allowed to go to the ball with them. "You killed my cat!" Anastasia. I staggered back, startled. "That's absurd! I haven't seen Lucifer at all today." **

"**That's because he's a pile of ashes I the basement!" Drizella cried. "Because of this, you shall not be attending the ball." I cried out my protests. Lady Termaine held up her hand, silencing me. "Besides, you don't have a dress." **

"**What are you talking about?" Then I saw the mad gleam in the women's eyes. Their long curved nails looked like that of a bird of prey's claws. "No." The three women clawed at me, tearing my dress, destroying it, messing up my hair, attacking me.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

**It took awhile for my Key to actually start going. I was investigating all of the first floor, when suddenly the Key Kunai pulled me towards the stairs. It kept pulling me, urgently. Could it be that the Keyhole was in danger? That thought preoccupied me until I reached the door to the back garden. Upon the door's touch and the thought of how in the world was I going to open the door, when I was this small? A bright blue light flashed around me, before I knew it, I was my normal size. I blinked in surprised. Was it possible that someone or something had turned me small? But why? So that I would be at a disadvantage against Lucifer? Or maybe they wanted me to help create Cinderella's dress. Speaking of the dress. It was in shreds. And a crying Cinderella was still wearing it. "Cinderella! What happened?" The crying blonde looked up, surprised that I knew her name. "Who…are…you…?" Cinderella asked me, in between sobs. "My name's Naruto. I'm a friend of Jaq and Suzy." Cinderella nodded. "My… evil, yes they're evil, my evil Step-mother and Step-sisters turned n me and destroyed my dress. They blamed me for killing their cat." Another loud sob, from Cinderella. Guilt was starting to eat away at me. It was me, who had killed Lucifer. "Please, don't cry…" My plea was broken off by Cinderella's scream. I turned, startled. The garden was filled with what seemed to be a hundred heartless. "How…?" Three different female cackles of laughter filled the air. "Those women…they're heartless controllers." I let out an animal growl. "Rasengan!" I threw loads of balls of flaming red chakra at the army of heartless. Huge clumps of earth were thrown into the air, along with shadows, which were destroyed heartless. Within minutes I was exhausted, but at least Cinderella was safe. "Oh you were so brave!" The damsel in distress ran up to me and kissed me upon my cheek. Not as good as Hinata, but still pretty good. "Thank you very much." The words had come from behind me and Cinderella. I turned to see an elderly woman in a light blue robe, carrying a white stick. "Fairy God Mother." Cinderella seemed unfazed by the sudden appearance by the woman. (A/N- Cinderella has already met her FGM.) "Hello dear, and hello to you too Naruto. I'm sorry but it was I who made you small, when you first arrived on this world. I wanted you to help Cinderella."**

"**You could've just asked." I muttered. FGM laughed. "Well, anyway, my first attempt at getting Cinderella at the ball failed. But I have another plan." She produced Jaq, Suzy and some other mice and put them on the ground. With a wave of her wand, the mice were a team of white stallions, in a matter of moments. Then she summoned up a pumpkin to her side and made it grow and soon it was a carriage attached to the horses. "And every carriage needs a carriage driver." She pointed her wand at me and I was dressed in a very smart suit and had a new found knowledge for driving and horse riding. "And finally. Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" Cinderella was showered by a huge amount of magic. It was changing Cinderella's dress, her hair, even the girl herself. Cinderella was now dressed in an elegant, white silk dress. Long white gloves covered her hands and arms. She was wearing a pair of glass slippers. Her hair was in bud, held by a tiara. I looked at FGM. "You could have done this the whole time." She sighed. "Unfortunately, this level of magic can only last for two hours. At the strike of midnight, everything will go back to the way it was." **

"**Well, then let's hurry!" A few minutes later, we were racing to the ball.**

**Whilst Cinderella danced the night away with Prince Charming. (I can't believe that, that's the guy's name. I repeat. Weird world.) I was tending to the horses and carriage. Waiting. Bored. Seconds passed. Minutes passed. An hour passed. Until… "Ahhh! What is that thing?" Some part of me was pleased to see a heartless in the entrance hall of the castle of dreams. The heartless resembled the one that I had kicked at Sasuke in Wonderland. Although this one seemed based on music. "Song!" (I've changed song's powers. She can control music and song, but not voices, because that belongs to the voice card.) Song's beautiful form appeared in front of me and stopped the music that was the power of the heartless. "It's song is its power source. No song. No power." I threw my Key Kunai, spinning it, so it cut the heartless in half. Cheers for me rang out through the hall. I wanted it to last a little longer, but unfortunately, at that moment, Cinderella ran out of the ball room. I had almost forgotten the time limit on the FGM's magic. (Seriously, a time limit. What the hell! Was I in some bad fairy tale, or something?) A handsome young man also burst through the ball room, carrying something, I recognised to be one of Cinderella's glass slippers. I ran after the girl and jumped onto the carriage. "Giddy up!" There was only five minutes to midnight. **

"**What happened?" I asked. "It was wonderful. The Prince and I danced and laughed and we were happy. Then I forgot about the time limit, so I had to go, quickly and even leave one of my glass slippers." I looked back at the castle. There was a clock facing us. One minute to midnight. I also noticed that there was a coach, tailing us. "Your Step- mother and Step-sisters are following us!" **

"**Oh no! They know I went to the ball! They'll kill me!"**

"**No kidding!" Thirty seconds. Twenty. Ten. Five. One. "Jump!" I grabbed Cinderella and hurdled myself off the shrinking carriage, which was now nothing more than a plain orange pumpkin and a scattering of mice. I checked and saw that I was in my usual clothes. Cinderella was in her maid's outfit. Her single glass slipper was in her hands. "Your mine!" Anastasia cried and held up her hand and Cinderella disappeared through a corridor of darkness. "And you too!" Termaine raised her hand and I, too, disappeared inside a corridor of darkness. Freezing cold. Endless darkness. What most probably took a second, felt like it took an eternity. **

**I woke up, as morning light fell on my face. "Oh you're awake." I looked up to see Cinderella against the wall of the closet, which we had to call our prison. It literally was a broom closet, with a mop and broom inside it. Cinderella's eyes were wet and red, from crying. "The Prince and his Duke are downstairs. Apparently, they are looking for me. The Prince wants to marry me!" Cinderella said the words, happily. She was smiling, bitter sweetly. There were fresh tears running down her cheeks. "Move!" Cinderella registered the level of seriousness in my voice. And she squirmed away from me, the best she could. "Rasengan!" The door was blown open, with a deafening crack. "What was that!" I could hear voiced downstairs. Me and Cinderella glided down the stairs to see Cinderella's glass slipper on Drizella's huge foot. The evil women looked scandalised. While the Prince and Duke were distracted by our appearance. Lady Termaine took the glass slipper off Drizella's foot and smashed it against the wall of the living room. "Opps." The shattered pieces were lay scattered across the floor. "No!" The Price turned on the woman, very angry. The women raised their hands and the whole room became a corridor of darkness. Everyone was sucked in and was found lying in the garden. When I could see again, I saw the evil women huddled around a pumpkin. They were pulsing darkness into it. Turning it into a heartless. The pumpkin grew and developed eyes and a mouth, like a jacklelaturn. It then started spitting out miniature pumpkins. "Byakugan!" The veins around my pale pink eyes became much more profound. The small pumpkins were, actually, small bombs. "Rasengan!" I threw red balls of chakra against the pumpkin bombs making explosions between me and the heartless. It continued like that for awhile. "Man… this is going nowhere! Maybe… Rotation!" I screamed as a pumpkin neared me, my chakra shield sent back the bomb, but not at the heartless, my first target was the three evil women. "AHHH!" They died within huge green flames, screaming all the way. "I hope you don't mind." I said, after the heartless was destroyed. Cinderella shook her head, in reply. **

**Later, Prince Charming and Cinderella were off to the castle of dreams. Jaq and the other mice were in the new princess' suitcase. That left me in the manor alone. Then I realised that I still needed to find this world's Keyhole. As if activated by my thoughts, the Key Kunai came to life, in my hands and lead me into the manor's living room. I turned to see the pieces of glass that once was Cinderella's glass slipper. Bibbidi. Bobbidi. Boo!" The glass came together and formed a Keyhole shape. The Fairy God Mother had been the protector of the Keyhole. "Thanks!" A beam of light erupted from my Key, sealing the Keyhole. It disappeared in a moment. "Well done!" I turned, surprised. Roxas and Sakura were behind me, smiling. "C'mon you. Let's go!" **

**The three of us were in space pretty quickly. After we had all finished our individual stories, discussions arose. "Sasuke has grown immensely powerful." **

"**It seems that these worlds are connected because each of them had a Princess of heart without a Prince." **

"**Maybe they were once connected, like I that old story." After all those discussions closed, Sakura brought up a new one. "Well… I was hoping, for our next world, that we can go to my home world- Tomoeda." I looked at Roxas for an answer. He shrugged. "You got way more powerful when we went to your home world, so maybe the same will be for Sakura."**

_**Author's POV**_

_**Next time- Welcome to Tomoeda! Man… this chapter was long. It's my longest yet and it took ages to type and write. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**_


	17. Chapter 18

**Welcome to Tomoeda**

_**Author's Notes- I don't own any Characters in these stories. And this and the next one are my most favourite chapters yet! I'm almost sorry that this story is coming to an end after this one, there will only be about five more chapters. But, I will be doing a COM and KNCH2. I think I can reveal that BBS, really goes on as it did. Although Ventus' heart went inside Roxas, changing his appearance, significantly. Gave him the power of dual wielding. Oh, and all of the Destiny Islands Castaways were sent to Destiny Isle, due to the characters of BBS. Coded will be the same, just with three data figures. 368/2 days I can't reveal yet, due to Xion's replacement. Anyway, here's the chapter.**_

_**Roxas' POV**_

**After being separated from my friends, I learnt two things. One is that I loved them. The other is that at one point or another- they were very annoying. Sakura was skipping and humming. "I'm going to go to my home world! I'm going to Tomoeda!" I sighed ad went over to Sakura and hit her on the back of the head. It created a bump. "Ow! What was that for?" Sakura turned red, with anger. "You asked me to hit you, if you acted like Naruto when we went to his home world." "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? She's acting way worse than I was!" Naruto jumped up from his seat and was nose to nose with Sakura. "NO I'M NOT!" Sakura and Naruto continued to argue, whilst I found a pair of earplugs and my collection of Digimon Next Manga. When we arrived at Tomoeda, I turned to my Best Friends. "Okay, you two. Face it. You're as bad as each other! And I'll probably be just as bad, if we ever go to my Home world. Let's face it, we're all just a bunch of kids!" Everyone in the gummie ship sweat dropped and sighed. Just then, the gummie ship stopped. We had reached Tomoeda. "So, Sakura, what are you expecting to find at Tomoeda?" I asked. "Something big and magical. Konoha was full on ninjas, so I think that Tomoeda is probably full of shrines, spell casters, magic and powerful creatures." Sakura stepped out of the gummie ship door and I could hear her gasp. Naruto turned to me, surprised. "Is it even better than you thought?" No answer. Naruto and I frowned. Something was wrong. The two male Key Wielders rushed through the gummie ship exit and gasped, as well. **

**Tomoeda wasn't anything like Sakura imagined it. Actually, it was surprisingly modern city. **

_**Naruto's POV **_**"Wow…so this is Tomoeda." Sakura remained open mouthed and speechless. The city was full of nice modern buildings, tall skyscrapers, even the people were dressed in normal and modern outfits. We passed a museum, a library and a park. "'King Penguin Park'" Sakura read the name off a huge sign. She had just started talking again, but she still looked very disappointed. Her magical world had turned out to be the most non-magical place we had been to yet. Penguin park was a large area, with swings, see-saws and a huge slide with an emperor penguin design. "Hm?" Sakura's eyes became misty. "Something wrong?" I asked her. "Maybe. There's something here. A faint power. C'mon! Follow me!" Sakura's eyes were now gleaming. "She's excited." Roxas said, trying to keep up with the female Key Wielder. "That's the understatement of the century." I replied. Before long, Sakura slowed down. I could feel it now. Just ahead of us was a huge source of power. Just a little further. I laughed in surprise. The source of the power was coming from a middle school. A bell rang and students filled out, laughing and mucking around. Some were complaining about their homework load. Some were looking at us, like we were drug dealers. "We should be at school." Roxas realised, with a start. "Man…what are we going to tell our teachers back on Destiny Isle. Oh, I'm sorry. I had to go save the whole universe, from darkness." "Don't you remember? Destiny Isle was sucked into darkness, so everyone is probably heartless." A silence fell over the three castaways of Destiny Isle. This was then interrupted by a group of kids. A few girls and one guy. One girl had brownish reddish hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had an engagement ring on one of her fingers. "You're engaged! At your age!" Roxas' question made both him and the girl very embarrassed. "Yeah, me and Terada sensei." "You're engaged with your teacher?" Roxas made another embarrassing comment. This time it got the three other kids laughing. After awhile, the engaged girl laughed too. "Hi, I'm Rita. This is Chelsea and Zachary." Rita pointed to the boy and girl holding hands. "Wow. Those clothes are very cool. Where'd you get them? Oh, that reminds me…" The girl to his side put her hands over Zachary's mouth. "Ah, we better go. I don't want your first impression of my Zachy to be one of his long rambly stories." The couple went off. "And this is Madison." Rita gestured to a beautiful girl, with black hair, that was almost violet. She had powerful and warm blue eyes, a small and elegant looking body and the power was coming off her. Her eyes widened as she came close to us. Rita saw the hostility in our eyes. "Something wrong?" Madison shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing. Um… we just happen to know each other. Why don't we go to my house, and we can reminisce. I think you went to an old school of mine." The girl was a good liar, the three of us followed Madison, reluctantly. Rita waved us off. Not knowing that we'd probably never meet again. **

**Madison was on the other side of us, we were in a deserted forest clearing. "Who are you?" All niceness had disappeared from Madison's voice. The question was directed at Sakura rather than myself and/or Roxas. "My name is Sakura Avalon. I'm the master of the Star Cards." The book of Star Cards appeared in her hands. "The book of Clow? It's changed! You're the one who stole the Clow book, many years ago, and your magic is affecting it! Stop! I'm the rightful owner of it!" (A/N- Yeah, I made Madison a descendant of Clow Reed.) Everyone gasped. "But they aren't the Clow Cards anymore! I've been changing them. There's only a few left." "Well, I'll just have to change them back." "No! I need them!" Madison turned serious. "Please, I don't want to hurt you!" "I'm sorry. No can do." Madison sighed and faced Sakura with a look of absolute rage. "Yue! Ceroberos!" A huge amount of light erupted at both of Madison's sides. An angel with silver hair, in a ponytail. His light blue eyes were half hidden behind his bangs. His robes had a dark blue armour over them. Yue. Ceroberos was a huge lion with angel wings on his back. His mane was covered in armour. "What's wrong Madison? This power…" Yue turned his eyes upon Sakura. "You…" He noticed the book in her hands. "Impossible. Only the Clow Card master could ever think of changing them to her own kind." Kero, who I later called him as, looked at Sakura. "Yes, she's the master of the Clow. Strange." Kero, Yue and Madison were scandalised. However, Madison was the first to recover. "Well then, I guess that makes you my relative. Who knows, we could be sisters." Sakura, Roxas and I gasped. The master of the Star Cards' eyes began to fill up with tears. Madison smiled and her eyes watered too. The sisters (A/N- Yeah, they are sisters, not twins though. Madison is slightly older.) ran towards each other and hugged. Roxas' eyes were watering. "Are you crying?" I asked him, in a teasing voice. "No. I've just got something I my… oh who am I kidding? It's just so beautiful!" I went over to my best friend and comforted him. We went over to the two girls, making it a big love fest. Kero and Yue didn't join in, actually, the two looked very sad. "What's wrong?" Madison asked, breaking off from the group hug. "My lady, you do know what this means, that a master of the Clow… I mean Star has been chosen?" Madison hesitated. Now no one was hugging. "You and Kero will become stronger?" **

"**Yes… but also, we'll have to follow her and become her guardians."**

"**NO! I don't want to lose you!" A new fresh waves of tears erupted from the violet haired girl. These ones of sadness. Sakura was beside her. "Sorry no offence, but I don't want you!" **

"**I'm sorry. But we must protect our master." **

"**But Madison is your master." Roxas protested. "Besides, she needs guardians too, she's a Princess of Heart!(A/N-Does anyone think I made Madison too powerful?) And Sakura has guardians- me and Naruto!" I nodded my head in approval. A sly smile appeared on Yue's face. "Well, if you prove to be better guardians than me and Kero, we'll have no choice but to stay with Madison." Te effect of Yue's words was immediate. Roxas jumped beside me. Yue moved Sakura and got beside a snarling Kero. "Mine and Roxas' first. No interference. 3...2...1...GO!" Sharp pointed feathers flew at Roxas at 80 miles an hour. "Fire!" Roxas' Keyblades appeared in his hands and both tips erupted with flames. The feathers were soon a pile of ashes. Roxas ran in, forcing Yue into close combat, which was soon revealed to be his weak point. All hits made were by Roxas. "Enough." Yue's wings fluttered. More feathers attacked Roxas, covering him in scratches. Now Yue was channelling his energy into a bow and arrow. "Aero!" Roxas' shield only had enough energy to stand up to the arrow. Roxas looked distraught. "Oh please. I've had enough playing around. Gravity!" Roxas pointed both of his Keyblades at Yue. The silver haired angel fell to the ground. "Aero" Both Keyblades created a huge ball of air. What was Roxas doing? "Thunder! Blizzard!" The elemental magic became trapped inside. "Storm Strike!" The combined attack hit Yue with enough force to send him against a tree, five meters away. Roxas went and picked up Yue's unconscious body and dragged it towards Sakura and Madison. "Now, it's our turn." Kero growled at me, smiling, showing off all of his sharp teeth. I tried going close up, equipped with Byakugan. But it seemed that Kero was amazing at Close range, using both his claws and his teeth. Long range wasn't much better. Every time he shot a fire ball at me, I dodged and countered, to which he dodged. Five minutes later, we were still fighting. "Ok, no more of this. Giant Rasengan! Water release: Rasengan! Wind release: Rasengan! Ice release: Rasengan!" Kero smirked at the challenge. "Fifty Fire Balls of Death!" (A/N- That was inspired by Last Fantasy.) The two powerful attacks collided with each other. There was a huge explosion, but neither of us, were backing down. We were evenly matched.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"**How ironic that two of the most stamina powered people would get into a battle of stamina." Madison said, between sips of green tea. It was an hour since the Naruto VS. Kero battle had started. The two had turned out to be evenly matched and now the battle's outcome would be decided by who could last longer. And that wasn't going to be anytime soon. "So Sakura, is their any particular reason you came to Tomoeda?" Yue asked. "Actually, along with trying to seal this world's Keyhole, I wanted to see, if I could become stronger. And I also want to find my family." Madison laughed. "Check on that one."**

"**That reminds me." Roxas said. "I haven't seen any heartless. Are you keeping them at bay." Yue shook his head. "There are hardly any heartless here. They are attracted by negative emotions, and there aren't that many people that have that here. But, anyway, Sakura. I don't think that there's really any way to get stronger, rather than changing all of the remaining Clow Cards. Once that's done, you should be able to use, unimaginably, powerful magic." **

"**So…does that mean that the more Clow Cards I change, the more powerful I become?" Yue hesitated. "Yes…but…" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. I was too busy collecting a huge bunch of Clow Cards. "Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" (A/N- It's been awhile since I wrote the incantation.) "I call on the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, Clow Cards transform all your might and draw your power, from my light! Star Cards!" About 20 Clow Cards filled the air around me, all the ones that I still needed to change. One by one they began to change into Star Cards, it was only until I had changed ten of them, that I was starting to feel wrong. I was very tired, all of a sudden. The changing was draining my power. I changed four more, and then I couldn't even muster enough power to move. And the changing was still going on. "Time!" Yue demonstrated his control over my cards and stopped time completely. Everything had stopped. I could see the looks of fear on everyone's faces. Even Kero and Naruto seemed to have called a temporary truce, their sweaty faces were also full of fear. Yue stopped the transformations. And that was it, total darkness. **

"**You know Sakura, you really are stupid sometimes!" It was still dark, but this faint and familiar voice was awakening me. "Li?" Li's body came into view amidst all of the darkness. "Duh! Who else?" **

"**What happened? Why did I faint?" **

"**You changed too many Clow Cards, your limit without any side effects is five changes, otherwise you could faint or even die. I swear, if I hadn't given you some of my power, you…" Li continued to go on about my stupidity. I smiled at my saviour. Li had saved my life…but how? "Li, how did you? Where are you exactly?" **

"**That doesn't matter. We don't have much time. You need to know something. Soon, you will have to make a choice and your decision will affect your life, the lives of your friends and the lives of everyone in the universe. If you make the wrong choice, then all worlds in the universe will fall to him."**

"**Who?"**

"**The seeker of darkness." **

"**Sakura, please wake up." Madison's voice echoed around the darkness. "Sorry. There's no time to explain." Li snapped his fingers, suddenly, I was looking at Madison's concerned face. "Oh! Thank God! You're awake! You've been asleep for days!"**

"**Days?" I sat up, in my bed, shocked. "Well, that's a nice welcome back gift." Madison looked behind her surprised. Roxas and Naruto were in the bedroom's doorway. "Oh, you're back." A frown spread across my face. "Back? Did you guys leave?" The two boys looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, we went to a world called Deep Jungle. It wasn't too excited. But let's just say that Naruto's battle with Kero really helped. Oh, and we found this world's Keyhole. It was in Penguin Park. On the slide." I sighed. I had missed so much. "Well, I hope this has taught you to listen to your elders." Yue and Kero entered the now crowded bedroom. I noticed that Kero looked at Naruto in a impressed sort of way. Naruto must have won the fight. "Sorry. I was just so excited and…" I shrugged and Yue sighed. "Hey. Hey! None of this." Madison said. "Today is the start of the summer festival and the grand opening of the theme park."**

"**Theme park?" The Key Wielders echoed. **

**Later that night, I was dressed in a beautiful komodo, with a cherry blossom pattern. Madison was in a beautiful Yukata which had a sun and moon pattern. Roxas was wearing a black and white chequered Matsuri Happi coat. Naruto was wearing an orange one, with his family's crest on the back. "Wow Madison! I don't believe you made all of these, and in such little time too." **

"**Thanks! It's really nothing." Everyone laughed and went inside the theme park. "It really has been awhile, since we could go and relax. C'mon let's ride the rides! This could be our last chance!"**

"**Hey, the life of a Key Wielder is tough, but rewarding. We get to meet a lot of friends and travel the universe." **

"**Ok, let's put this serious talk away for a sec and think. What are we going to go on first?" **

"**Ahhh!" The rollercoaster we were on was going straight down and then it went straight into a loop. Throwing us up, down, up and down again. Then we were on a beautiful carousel. Next we devoured cone after cone of ice-cream. Then we were on swings, ten metres up in the air. "Wow! That was great!" Naruto cried. "What's next?" Roxas asked. "I'm thinking that!" Madison pointed towards a big wheel with cars going in a circle. "The Ferris wheel?" Me, Madison, Roxas and Naruto were all in a blue car, with the number twelve printed on the side. We were laughing and having fun. So, of course, something had to go wrong. At that moment everything went black. The car stopped moving. Screams were heard from all directions. "What's going on?" Naruto yelled. "Fire." **

"**Light given from the sun and reflected by the moon. I summon thee!" (A/N- That was my own spell.) Light came off the flames that had appeared on the ends of Roxas' Keyblades and came off Madison's hands. "The power's gone out." I realised. "Fly."**

"**Tinker Bell." We were flying above the theme park, checking out the chaos. People were suspended upside down on the rollercoaster. People were on the floor and in huge messes. Anyone standing was falling fast. Children were hanging in the air on the swings, at a dangerously high level. "They use the power lines to get electricity. But it doesn't seem like there's any power going into it. Something must be going on at the Power plant. They'll fix it, but it'll take awhile. And it could be dangerous for the people hanging upside down on the rollercoaster." Madison analysed the situation very well. **

"**Then maybe I can charge the power lines." Silence followed my situation. Everyone was thinking about how I fainted. "It's okay. I can do it." Everyone looked uncomfortable. "I'll go help those people." Naruto went off to the rollercoaster, with Madison following close behind. They released the now unconscious people on the rollercoaster and flew them to safety. "Okay, ready Sakura." **

"**Yep."**

"**Thunder." "Power of the Gods. Release the light! Lightning!" Three bolts of electricity zapped the power lines. Nothing happened. "We must not be strong enough." Roxas said. "Then I need to use my Star Cards." Roxas looked at me, a little fear was in his eyes. "Sakura…go for it!" He smiled at me. "Thunder! Draw your power from my light! Star Cards!" The blue beast of electricity jumped onto the power lines and became one with it. The whole park came back to life. Now cheers erupted from every direction. The three Key Wielders and the Princess of Heart flew back into the no.12 car on the Ferris wheel. "We did it." Madison laughed. Little did I know, that would be the last time I would ever hear her laugh.**

_**?'s POV**_

**I, the strange girl, with even stranger powers watched her leave the theme park. She, who had stolen all of my friends and left me here to rot. When the park became empty. I made everything that, that girl had soiled, with her touch be gone. Most of the park became nothing. Nothing. That was what he had killed me. The Nothing.**

_**Author's Notes- Next time- Do or Die time. Sakura's Decision!**_

_**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Sorry, I couldn't really get a plot. Oh, and to be warned. The next update will have many plot twists. **_


	18. Chapter 19

**Do or Die Time! Sakura's Decision!**

_**Author's Notes- I don't own any of the characters in this story! Be warned: this chapter contains a hell of a load of plot twists. And the start of plot twists. Be ready for confusion, pain and tears. I will be crying after all of the complaints that I think you'll be sending me.**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

**I smirked in the darkness of Hallow Bastion castle. My heartless had found another Princess of Heart. Madison of Tomoeda. And, also, there was also my three friends- the little Key wielders of Light. I was about to set off to the surprisingly modern world, when another solider heartless appeared before me. More news? The heartless showed me a picture of a young girl, in a white dress, with a sapphire jewel necklace. Her long brown hair was spread all around her. She had wings on her head. The power of darkness was strong, even just from the picture. "She has power…that could be useful." I opened a corridor of darkness for a clock tower inside of an amusement park. The Nothing as the girl was called was going to be a very good ally. **

_**The Nothing's POV**_

**I felt the power of the darkness, immediately. The form of a black haired, pale faced, male appeared in my home. He was smiling. "Who are you?" I questioned him. "A friend." He answered. We began to discuss things. I learnt that he needed something of me. Something I could help him with, and in return he promised me my revenge on the evil girl known as Sakura. We agreed on a plan of action. Sakura was going to die. The girl's friends- Roxas and Madison- were going to be captured by the dark boy- Sasuke. **

_**Naruto's POV**_

"**Ahhh!" Madison's house became drowned in screams. Everyone woke up, dripping in sweat, screaming their heads off. I shivered. The Nightmare was awful. And by the looks of things, I wasn't the only one who had a nightmare. "What's wrong with you guys?" I asked, getting over the shock. "A nightmare." They all answered. "This is bad. All four of us having a nightmare. That must mean that something's bad about to happen." Madison concluded. Sakura looked really nervous at that sentence. "Okay, everyone explain their dreams. Hopefully, we can make sense of them." Roxas said. He was looking really stressed, obviously Roxas was a person who needed sleep. "I saw a girl. She was long flowing hair. A sapphire necklace. Wings on her head. She was inside a black orb. She destroyed the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel, the ice-cream shop and the swings." Sakura looked petrified. "At the theme park?" I questioned. She nodded, slowly. "Hm." Everyone looked at me. "I had the same kind of dream. Only it was like I was doing something else. I was fighting that girl at the theme park." Roxas nodded. "So, this girl is dangerous." Roxas said. He left and got four cups of tea and a notebook. "Thanks." I said, as he handed me my mug. "So dangerous girl at the theme park. I saw Sasuke. We were fighting. I think I was losing." He jotted down some words. "What about you, Madison?" Madison bit her lip. "I saw darkness. And then a pair of red, furious, evil eyes." Roxas nodded. "Sasuke. He'll be going after Madison. Her being a Princess of Heart and all." Everyone got dressed and was sitting in the living room. Kero and Yue had joined us some time later. Everyone was tense. "What do we do?" I asked. "Just stay here, and wait for one of these dreams to come true?" In case you didn't already guess, I am not a patient person. Madison shook her head. "I'm with Naruto. I say we go to these guys and attack them." I was really beginning to like this girl. "Now, now. There's no need to be hasty, mistress. I say, why go out there, when we can see everything going on out there, from in here?" Sakura's eyes widened. "Wow. How do we do that? With some powerful spell?" Yue and Kero laughed. "Yes, in fact it's a very new and magical invention called the television." Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh." The two guardians laughter continued until Yue switched on the news. "'People of Tomoeda should stay inside their homes, with the doors and windows locked." Said a very serious man on the monitor. "Since, early in the morning, buildings have been disappearing. Strange and evil creatures have been invading the city and a boy, with black hair and hell red eyes has been defacing areas, by destroying them with what seems to be darkness and a sword.'" Everyone had already left Madison's house. Sasuke's search for said girl had begun. **

_**Roxas' POV**_

**Sasuke. Once my best friend, now my worst enemy. It was amazing just what the power of darkness could do. The last place that the news reported seeing Sasuke was what used to be Penguin Park. The whole place had just disappeared. "How is Sasuke doing this? The buildings disappearing, I mean." I asked everyone, hoping that someone had an answer. "I'm not sure." Naruto answered, after a pause. "It must be a new ability. But where did he get it?" The conversation continued, until we were finally face to face with the boy himself. "It took you long enough." He commented, with a smirk. His sharingan eyes scanned us all. "Madison. Princess of Tomoeda. Yue and Kero. The Princess' guardians. And my friends, Naruto, Roxas and Sakura. Did you know, a little girl wants to have you dead?" The words were spoken with utter calm, if not a little confident. "What the heck, are you talking about?" The master of the Star Cards, spoke what everyone was thinking. Sasuke laughed. "You really don't remember the one, that you left behind, after you stole her friends? The one that was buried under the area, which is now, or should I say, used to be the theme park." Yue and Kero gasped, a sudden realisation came over them. "The Nothing." Everyone looked confused, except for Sasuke. "Oh, you remembered her name. She'll be so touched." He laughed again. Something was wrong. "What's the Nothing?" Sakura asked, before I and Naruto could. "A Clow card." Yue answered, a look of fear was in his eyes. "It's stronger than any of the other fifty-two cards. But, it was so dangerous, that Clow Reed had to lock it away for good. That is, until the theme park was built." Sakura still looked confused. "So, exactly what power does the Nothing have?" Kero took up the explanation. "As you know, there are two cards called Light and Darkness. These cards represent the main powers of the world. There are other branches that are mixes of two. But there is also a third power. Nothing. Complete oblivion. The Nothing makes things go into non-existence." A chill came into the air. A card with the power just to make you not exist. No heaven. No afterlife. Just nothing. I shuddered. So did Sakura. "So, Sakura. Are you ready to die. Or should I say, not exist." Sasuke smirked, again. Anger burned inside of me. "Oh, but if you're dealing with my friend the Nothing. How will you defend your precious sister? And who will defend your precious home against the heartless?" Everyone froze, how were we supposed to be at three places at once. **

_**Sakura's POV**_

**This was it. This was my decision. I had to decide what was most important. What I was going to get involved in. If the Nothing doesn't get me, it'll come after me. It will completely destroy the whole of Tomoeda to get to me. The heartless weren't really that important. "Wait a sec, heartless? How did you get Heartless here? This world's Keyhole is sealed!" Sasuke looked surprised and growled. "It's fake! The heartless are just one of your illusions. That explains why they didn't attack us!" Sasuke looked like he was going to go and get me himself, for figuring out one of his ploys. One less decision to worry about. I relaxed and tried to think, clearly. "Roxas. Yue. Kero. Stay here and guard Madison. Naruto, come with me. We're going after the Nothing." There it was. The decision was made. Man, I hope I made the right one. I handed Naruto a Star Card. "Fly." "Jump." The huge wings appeared on my back and the small ones appeared on Naruto's feet. In a minute we were off, Sasuke's smug smile had returned. **

**The Clock Tower was on the horizon. All in all, it took about 5 minutes to finally get to the place where we would meet our doom. "Rasengan!" Naruto smashed the glass and we both went into the inside of the clock tower. And then we fell to the ground. Both of our wings had gone. "Fly? Jump?" **

"**Gone." Said a female voice, behind me. "They will be with me now." The girl with the wings on her head was behind me. She glided to the side to show me a dark orb. In it, I could see buildings, people and the true forms of Fly and Jump. "You will be next. Except I won't be keeping you." She turned to face Naruto. "You may leave. I have no trouble with you. But, if you stay, you will have the same fate as her." Naruto shuddered, and for a scary half second, I actually thought he was going to run. "I'd never leave my friends! Sakura!" The Nothing bared her fangs. I took out Fiery, Watery, Windy, Earthy, Freeze and Thunder. "Giant Rasengan!" "Elemental Star Cards!" The six cards went into Naruto's Rasengan, just as he launched it, at the Nothing. She looked unfazed. She raised one hand and the attack just disappeared. Mine and Naruto's mouths dropped open. "No…" "…Way." Me and Naruto realised that we were up against an unbeatable enemy. This would be our end. **

_**Roxas' POV**_

**Sasuke was standing just about a four feet away from me. I had just seen my friends off, to their possible demise, so you can probably guess that I was a little mad. "Die! You unholy Bastard!" My Kingdom Key and Royal Key banged against Sasuke's Soul Eater. Okay, maybe I was more than a little mad. Yue and Kero took long range attacks. Even with the three of us attacking Sasuke at once. He didn't take one single hit. "Trickmaster's nimbleness and Captain Hook's sword skills." I said. Sasuke was using all of his skills and the skills of those lives he stole. **

"**Move Roxas!" Kero shouted. I ducked a swing from Soul Eater and, reluctantly, moved away from my former best-friend. "Fifty fireballs of death!" Kero's strongest attack was going to hit Sasuke from all angles. "Goodness Gracious. Great balls of fire." Sasuke chuckled, at his own bad joke. (A/N-I meant to make this joke, when Kero used his attack in the last chapter, but Naruto was too serious and Sasuke is very cocky so it worked here.) "Hades fire power and ability to raise the dead." Sasuke continued my own list. His whole body come on fire and skeletal warriors rose from the ground. They went after Madison. **

"**Go away!" The Princess of Heart screamed. A huge light erupted from her body and the army of the un-dead were nothing more than a pile of ashes. I smiled. Madison was awesome. **

**Sasuke was back to his normal self. A little annoyance ruined his smug smile. I charged. And so did Yue and Kero. Since his defeat at my hands, Yue had been practicing to channel his energy into a sword and work at close combat. He had been getting pretty good. Sasuke was good. But even he couldn't defend himself from six weapons at once. He was on the floor soon enough. And then he wasn't. **

"**Cheshire Cat's invisibility." The list continued. I looked behind me, and I screamed. My shirt was torn and blood poured out of slash that had been made by Sasuke's Soul Eater. "And finally. Maleficent's darkness mixed in with my own powers equals a finishing move." He turned to look at Madison. "Princess. Say goodbye to your guardians!" He turned his eyes on said guardians. "Amaterasu!" He cried, insanely. (A/N- Amaterasu isn't black flames in this. It's basically darkness that can destroy people, instantly.) Darkness poured out from Sasuke Maneyko Sharingan eyes. It flew at Yue and Kero. It was devouring them. "NO!" Madison and I screamed. Yue and Kero were dieing. They looked at each other through the darkness and the two nodded. They transported away. "Hardly, anything can stop the Amaterasu. They will be dead in a matter of moments." I let my tears fall from my face. Sasuke had won this fight. "I'm sorry Madison." I said to the also crying Princess of Heart.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

**Naruto and I were panting hard. We had tried every attack single and combo we could think of. None of them hadn't even came close to making contact. "Now what?" Naruto asked me, exasperated. "I shook my head, in despair. I had made the wrong decision, I decided. I was going to die and the whole universe would fall to Sasuke. 'Hey, do you know where Sakura is?' Li's voice came into my head. What are you talking about, Li? I thought, confused. 'The Sakura I know would never give up. Even if she was told she was going to fail.' Li's voice came into my head. Confidence and hope surged through me. Li's words were enough to give me the strength I needed to stand up again. 'Good, because you're going to need the strength. Just try to be strong.' I wondered about Li's last sentence. Just then Nothing stopped before me. The space between me and the Nothing, became filled by the forms of Yue and Kero. They were covered by Darkness. "YUE! KERO!" Me and Naruto jumped towards their bodies. Our eyes filled up with tears. "That Sasuke is stronger than I thought." Kero said, weakly. "Never mind that Kero." Yue scolded the great lion. "Sakura. We're going to give you our hearts. Our power." I froze. Their power? The Darkness had, completely, covered the two now. "No. Please don't go! Light. Draw your power from my Light!" I picked up a Clow Card from my book and watched as it shined multicoloured. The Light's form appeared as a beautiful and elegant woman, with nothing but pure white light upon her. With a wave of her hand, the darkness covering Madison's guardians faded away. But they still looked very weak. "I'm sorry Sakura. But, we won't be gone. We'll be inside of you. Never been closer. They disappeared along with the flames. Their hearts floated just before me. They flew into my body. I gasped. The power surged through me. I blinked and turned towards the Nothing, smiling. "Now I get it. Huh, I even get their memories." **

**I remembered when the Nothing was sealed away. I saw Clow Reed. He had dark violet hair, like Madison. A few stray strands of his hair were hanging over his face. He wore glasses, and a wonderful smile. And he was sad! "Nothing. Why couldn't I ever give you the love you needed." **

"**Love. That's the power that can defeat the Nothing." I said, looking at the card, in question. "My love for Kero and Yue." I said. My wand glowed and started changing shape. After the light died down. Everyone gasped, including me. The staff was gold now. It had the handle in the shape of a crown, like the last one did. The circle containing the star had disappeared. Now the star was much bigger and grander and was no longer contained. The wings at the very top of the staff, before the grand star were huge, especially compared to the old ones. The staff's design along with the gold, had little suns and moons all around it. **

**The Nothing looked outraged. "How dare you!" She screamed. In an instant my whole book of the Star disappeared in my hands. "Ha! What will you do now?" I looked up at the Nothing. "I will use the power of love!"**

_**Roxas' POV**_

**I sighed. Sasuke was before me. He lifted me, and threw me away, into what seemed to be a dark cage. As I was flying, I saw Madison in something similar. "Why do you want me, Sasuke?" I asked, curious and very surprised not to have been killed already. He laughed. "You really don't know of the power that you contain, do you? Well, I guess you didn't have infinite knowledge, even if it was only for a few moments. Thanks to you." I knew he was referring to the fact that I had destroyed the Queen's magic mirror, while Sasuke had tried to take control over it. "What kind of power do I have?" Sasuke smiled. "The same kind of power that you'd need to break these cages. Darkness." My eyes widened. I froze. "That's impossible. I'm a Key wielder of Light. I don't have enough Darkness in my heart to actually use it." Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "It seems that she is interfering with your true power. But, at the same time, she is also giving you a very powerful energy that I'll be using." I frowned. What the hell, was he talking about?" 'Me.' A voice I never thought I would hear again, boomed into my head. Xion? I closed my eyes and saw my love. She was just as I had seen her last, except maybe weaker and paler. "Xion? It's about time! Everyone else has seen their crushes like three times already. She laughed and I smiled. I loved her laugh. Then Xion turned serious. "I'm sorry. But I don't have much time. I need to explain Sasuke's words." My eyes widened. "Do you mean…do I really have enough darkness that I could wield it, like a weapon?" Xion sighed. I could tell this was complicated. "…Yes. But, I've been keeping the darkness away. Not that…you know about mixing Light and Darkness. That is your true power. Your Keys. The Kingdom Key is the Key of the realm of light. And your Royal Key is also called The Key of D. Short for Darkness. It's the Keyblade of the realm of Darkness. I nodded. "You have a power too. You have a strong light. Almost as strong as a Princess of Heart's." Xion nodded. "That's your only clue." She said, as I awoke. **

**Not a second had gone by. Everything that had happened in my awakening had happened in the blink of an eye. "So, Sasuke. The power of Darkness is what's needed to break this cage, huh?" Sasuke looked confused and hesitate. "Yes." I summoned the Key of D in my hand. "You ready for round two?" The Keyblade was covered in darkness, as it smashed through the cage.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"**Love? Ha!" The Nothing looked at me, starting to smile. "Yes. Love. My love for Li and my friends! Power of the Gods! Release the Light! Fire. Water. Earth. Wind. Lightning!" The Five talismans released their power and to the surprise of everyone but me, they hit the Nothing. "What? I can't make it disappear." I shook my head. "It's powered by my love for the people I care about, including you and the other cards." The Nothing growled. "Power of love. I call upon you. Use the power of my star to become one with me!" Multicoloured light appeared in front of me. It stopped when I was looking at a brand new Star Card. One that I had made myself (A/N- The Love is the Nameless card. I decided to give it a name.) "Now. Power of Love. And Power of Nothing. Use the power of my star. Become a whole new power. The power that everyone needs. The power of HOPE!" The Love flew out and grabbed onto the Nothing. They both glowed, and the Nothing actually smiled as it turned into one card. The Hope. The dark orb smashed and all of my cards returned to me and the people and the buildings of Tomoeda were also returned to their rightful places. **

_**Roxas' POV**_

**I smashed an unexpecting Sasuke in the face. He staggered only to have his other cheek done in by Naruto's Rasengan. And then he had none other than Thunder pounce and act as a taser, as the electric blue beast blasted the Sharingan user away. "Madison!" Sakura cried, as she came across her sister. "Use the Darkness card." I told her. She nodded her thanks. "Darkness. Draw your power from my light." The form of darkness was the exact same as that of light, except that she was nothing but darkness. She shattered the cage, which Madison was in. The two sisters hugged. "No! Amaterasu!" The darkness was shot straight at Sakura. Madison turned her head, and pushed her sister away. Madison screamed in agony, she was hit with the full blast of the darkness. "No! I can't let that happen again." Sasuke let off the darkness and soon Madison's unconscious body was in his arms. "Don't you dare!" Sakura screamed. The sword card was in her hands ad she let out multiple slashes. Several of them hit. Sasuke was bleeding. I found that odd. Sasuke's reflexes were getting worse. He blinked in surprise. He disappeared through a corridor of darkness. Along with Madison. "No!" **

**I comforted Sakura, along with Naruto. The blows of losing Yue, Kero and most of all Madison were sore on all of us. But Sakura especially. She had lost her family in exchange of her world. "I made the wrong decision." She kept mumbling those words over and over. It took hours to finally get her to sleep. "She's stronger, but at what cost?" **

_**Author's Notes- Next time- Requested chapter. Mitsuki's time in Halloween Town. Yeah, so emotional chapter. It took ages to write. Anyway, the next chapter is a fan's request and it also gave me a reason to keep Halloween Town, as a world. It'll be a side story and won't be the next in the series, so if you don't want to be confused just skip it. In other news, if any of you read Organization XIII goes Hollywood, you'll know that I'm going to do KNCH: Parody Edition! It'll take awhile before it is started, but there is a preview on Organisation XIII goes Hollywood, so feel free to go over there and check it out. Anyway, catchphrase time! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review! **_


	19. Chapter 20

**Mitsuki's adventures in Halloween Town!**

_**Author's Notes- Okay, first things first. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters within it. Mitsuki and her demons belong to Vampire Roxas. Right, on the 20**__**th**__** of July, I'll be going to Spain. This is a little bad, because I'm not sure how much of an internet connection I'll get. So, what may happen is that you won't get updates for about three weeks, but then there'll be a quite a few updates. Oh, and remember that I said about this chapter being in a different time line. Scratch that. This happens right after Tomoeda. **_

_**Mitsuki's POV**_

**The demon master sighed. She was on top of the curled hill, that overlooked Halloween Town. "Thinking about your home world, again?" The Pumpkin King- Jack Skellington asked me. Angel, Devil and Riemu were behind the skeleton man. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, this world is great, but I still miss my world, my home, my family and my friends." Jack looked sad. "I guess you wish that you had never come here." I laughed at his depressed face. "No. Why would I wish that? If I never came here, then I would never have met you or got my friends over there." I smiled at my three sheepish demons. "Next time guys, I would like to be alone." Everyone laughed. Jack sat next to me, and the three demons surrounded me. "Do you remember that day? When we first met?" Jack asked the question, straight out of the blue. "Of course I remember." I said, starting to think of the day. **

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**Ow." I muttered. I sat up, groggy. I was covered in dirt and blood. There was a battle on my world. I fought against the evil creatures called the Heartless. My memories were in hyper drive. I guess that whole thing about your life flashing before your eyes was right. I looked around. I was sitting in some kind of hillside. The hill itself was curved at the top. The sky was utter darkness, apart from a scary looking moon. This was another world. On my own world my mother was a philosopher. Her speciality was other worlds. I recognised the signs of this world. Halloween Town. They run on a democracy. They have one ruler. The Pumpkin King. The residents are all creatures of nightmares. But they were generally good people. They just liked Halloween way too much. I started walking up the curled up hill. Then I fell. Or should I say, got run over by a bathtub. "Okay, this is too weird." I cried, after tipping the bathtub off of me. "Ahhh!" "Hey!" "Oi!" Three children, who looked like they were in trick or treating costumes fell out of the walking bathtub. "Hey! What's the big idea?" A witch named Shock cried. The devil boy named Lock came over next. "Stand up!" He yelled at me. I glared at him. "Hey! Respect your elders." I got up and dusted myself off. The children gave me evil glares. "And just what are you supposed to be?" The zombie boy named Barrel cried. "Uh… I'm sorry about all this, but can you take me to your leader?" The children looked at each other confused. "Well, certainly. We can take you to our boss. Oogie Boogie." Oogie Boogie. The Pumpkin King. I, mistakenly, thought, as the mischief makers of Halloween Town led me to Oogie's house. "So, who is this?" The sack of bugs asked his minions. I was in his fun room. Where Lock, Shock and Barrel usually stayed. Oogie Boogie licked his lips at the sight of me. Little did I think he would actually try to eat me. "Some chick from another world." Answered Lock. Oogie looked pleased. "Oh. Another world! I wonder if imported dinner is better than regular." I backed away. I was really shocked. The sack of bugs approached me. I tried the door. Locked. "Crap." Oogie got closer. The three evil children laughed. They got closer. Closer. My hair was inches from Oogie's mouth. "Get away from me!" I cried. Suddenly, three forms emerged from my heart. The scratched and clawed at Oogie. The creature of pure terror howled in pain. He backed away into the corner. Then the door exploded. "Where is she, Oogie?" A skeleton in pinstriped suit bust down the door. A serious look was on his face. He saw me, cowering. "My lady." He bowed and offered his bony hand. I took it and he smiled. I smiled and then saw the terrified remains of my four attackers. The three creatures that had come from my heart stood before me, and they were…cute! "So, this is what baby demons look like." I noted. On my home world, warriors got demons from their hearts, but there has never been baby demons, since people were adults when the demons appeared. "Hi there!" The three cried. Tears appeared in my eyes. The shock of this whole experience was overwhelming. I took a deep breath and collapsed in the true Skeleton King's arms. **

_**Flashback end**_

"**C'mon." Jack said, easily picking himself up. "We better get to Dr. Finkelstein's lab. He said he wanted to tell us something about this year's Halloween." I nodded. I was up now too, my demons floating around me, rolling their eyes. I read their thoughts, using just another one of my powers. "Yeah. They're right Jack. The doc has been going on about using the heartless. Such a bad idea." Jack looked upset, which he hardly ever did. "Yeah, I know. I've told him not to use them, but he can be really stubborn.**

_**Roxas' POV**_

"**Man, she's so stubborn." I muttered. Me and Naruto were outside of a crying Sakura's room, in the gummie ship. The girl had been sobbing ever since we left Tomoeda. She hadn't eaten, she hadn't slept and she hadn't even bathed. "Sakura!" Naruto cried, banging on the door. "C'mon you need to eat, sleep and bathe!" A growl was the answer to Naruto's cry. "Star cards!" Sakura's angry voice answered. "Sweet, sleep and bubbles!" Another loud sob. I sighed. "This is pointless. If she can survive in there, then let's give her a little space." Naruto hesitated, but nodded. We came into the cockpit of the ship. Chip and Dale were driving. "There's our next destination." Chip said, pointing. "Halloween Town. Where all the residents are Halloween monsters." My eyes widened. So did Naruto's. "Hear that Sakura?" I yelled. "Halloween. Your favourite holiday!" Another sob was my reply. "Man, she's really upset. Is this a girl thing. You know…pub" "Don't finish that sentence!" Everyone on the ship cried. Sakura took it one step closer. She rushed out of her room and punched Naruto in the jaw. "Well, at least I got her out." Naruto said, going for tissues, for his nosebleed. Sakura didn't look anything like I expected. She looked…normal. "Sakura, did you just clean up?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head. "No, the truth is. I haven't been crying. I mean, I haven't shed a tear, but it's like the inside of me is crying, but not the outside." She shook her head, confused. I thought for a moment. An idea struck me. "I got it. You're not the one who's upset. It's Yue and Kero. They have no body, so their sadness is being channelled through you." Everyone looked at me. Sometimes it was hard to be the smartest person in the room. "You…you might be right." Sakura jumped up. "I'm going to go have a chat with Yue and Kero. See if I can get the to calm down." Sakura skipped to her bedroom. Her happiness had been restored. **

_**Sakura's POV**_

"**O, great Key of Clow, powered by my star. I call upon your power. Reveal your form! Release!" The new and improved Key wand was in my hands in seconds. I placed it, in front of me and closed my eyes. "Yue and Kero." I chanted over and over, until darkness. And then my Awakening. **

**Kero and Yue were looking like they had been crying. So, I guess that Roxas' theory had been right. "Are you guys alright?" I asked them. The two guardians looked at me. Their eyes wet with tears. "Fine." Yue lied. I shook my head. "Don't worry guys. I will do everything, in my power to get Madison back…and kill her kidnapper." Yue and Kero raised their eyebrows, their sadness, temporarily lost. "You would kill him. Wasn't he once your friend? Sakura, even we wouldn't kill a friend, no matter what he had done." I laughed. I mean I actually laughed about killing someone. How dark was I becoming? "I guess that's yours and mine's differences." I turned and was ready to go back to my body, when I saw something. A shift. A small movement. "Who's there?" Yue and Kero were in front of me. "You go. We'll take care of him, and keep you posted." Yue said to me. "And you said we'd get no action in here." Kero laughed. They ran off after the intruder. I closed my eyes and was back in my body, within seconds. **

"**Wow." Roxas said. Wow was right, as soon as we had arrived, we were staring at stuff that would make little kids cry. We had landed in a huge graveyard. All the tombstones were 10 feet tall, over looking open graves. Naruto fell into at least four. We think he fell again, but he wouldn't admit to it, despite the red all over of his cheeks. Although, that might be because they were covered in scratches. "If we want to blend in, we're going to need disguises." Naruto said, trying to get the topic changed. "Got it covered." I said, pulling out a Clow card, to be changed. "Illusion. Draw your power from my light! Star Card!" The Illusion was the shape of a man, with a kaleidoscope pattern and a mix of colours, mainly orange and pink. "Make whoever sees us, see our favourite Halloween Monster." I told it. As instructed, the Illusion split into three and became a skin on my skin. It felt weird. It was like a costume, but it felt…magical. Roxas smiled at me. His newly pointed teeth gleamed in the endless moonlight. His blond hair was now streaked, with black and grey. His skin had gone inhumanly pale. One of his now cold blue eyes was hidden by a pumpkin mask. He had small black wings on his back. A dark suit and white gloves. **

**Naruto was a werewolf. A mane of extremely dark blond hair covered his face, except for his now animal-like face. He had long claws, his clothes were in tatters. And he had a tail. **

**I was dressed like a witch. Not really a surprise. A pointed hat hid my hair. The dress was like some sort of gothic version of an old English gown. "C'mon. Let's find this world's Keyhole." **

_**Naruto's POV**_

**The town square was like everything else. Scary looking. There was gothic houses all in a circle. One was very large and over looked all of them. There was also one, just below it, that was the size of about 3 houses, in width. A fountain spurted out a green liquid, which seemed to be acid. There was also a huge Guillotine in the centre of the square. But there was another reason this place was scary. It was crawling with heartless. Fighting them, was a tall skeleton in a pinstriped suit and a girl, around Yuffie's age, with violet hair and eyes. She had a sword in her hands. She had cat ears and tail, along with a pair of bird wings, on her back. They seemed to be defending a zombie girl and some sort of scientist, who was holding a heart, which he had made himself. "Could it be possible, that the heartless are so dumb that they'd go after a fake heart?" Everyone already knew the answer. Yes. "Naruto style: Key Kunai rain jutsu!" I made the hand sign and every heartless in the square was vanquished by a Key Kunai. The two fighters looked at us, dumbstruck. The girl seemed to recognise us. "You're Key Wielders!" She exclaimed, as she came over to us. She looked a little odd. She was cute, not scary. "You don't match this world. You're not from here." I noted, and the girl nodded. "My Home world was destroyed, by the Heartless." She said, sadly. "So, why were the heartless going after that fake heart?" Roxas asked. The girl, who later revealed herself to be Mitsuki Lockhart, looked at the fake heart and sighed. "Dr. Finkelstine thought he could control heartless with it, but they turned on him, instead." Everyone nodded, their understanding. "Where are your demons?" The Skeleton, who was later to be known as Jack- The Pumpkin King, asked Mitsuki. "They chased some of the heartless, to the curly hill. They're coming back now." I gave Mitsuki a confused look. "Demons?" I asked her, thinking of the horrible and beastly form of Kyubbi. I laughed at Mitsuki's demons. Two were little bat like creatures with pointed tails and big yellow eyes. One was darker than the other. More evil looking. "Hi, I'm Devil." The darker one said to me. The lighter one approached Roxas, curious. "Greetings. My name is Angel." A cat, with purple fur and purple wings. It had red fur on the ends of its feet, ears, fists and on the end of the tail. It went to Sakura. "Hello. My name's Riemu." The little cat fighter told the Cardcaptor. "I'm Naruto. This is Roxas. And Sakura." I introduced us all. "Ahhh!" Dr. Finkelstine screamed. Three kids, one dressed as a devil, one witch and one zombie. They had the malfunctioning heartless controlling machine. "Oogie's minions!" Mitsuki cried. She began to take chase to the three mischief makers. Jack looked concerned. "We better go help." He told the six of us. The chase began. "I'm sorry." Devil said to me, while we were running. "What?" "I'm sorry, that I'm not anything compared to what Kyubbi used to be. But, I'm a child, in demon terms." I looked at him shocked. "I can read your mind, because that's my power. Minds. Angel can understand what's going on in a person's heart. And Riemu can look into people's souls." I turned and looked at the other four. They were talking too. Roxas was looking like he wanted to kill Angel. **

_**Roxas' POV**_

**Angel was a little (A/N- Sorry, I have to keep this T rated, so Roxas's swears will be kept censored). "You're angry. That's not good. Darkness will devour your heart. If you keep that up, you will lose the battle that your heart is involved in." I so wanted to strangle him. "But, doubt and thoughts of darkness were clouding my head. **

_**Sakura's POV**_

"**You'll see her again." Riemu told me. She was really nice. She knew me…maybe a little better than I knew myself. "Madison is the sweetest girl in the universe." Me and her conversed all about Tomoeda, Madison…Li. "He's out there. Maybe a little closer than you think." **

**We came to a hill, which was curled downwards, at the top. Mitsuki went up to it and stepped hard on a rock on the hill. The hill shook, violently, it started to uncurl, until there was a straight line. It ended just above a concrete wall. "C'mon." Everybody dropped down off the hill and now we were looking at an acid river, protecting a manor. The gates were on the other side of the river. **

**The manor was huge. It was like some sort of tree house. The door was covered with green and orange lights. Upwards, there were more rooms, connected by a lot of broken bridges. "The kids are probably in their playroom, at the top of the building. But Boogie is probably in his torture room." Mitsuki had studied Oogie and his manor ever since she had been taken there. "We'll split up." Roxas decided. "Sakura, take Mitsuki and her demons and go get those kids. Me, Naruto and Jack will go and confront Oogie Boogie." I knew that Roxas just didn't want to be with Angel, but it was still a good choice. "Fly." I said. The demons flew on their own. Mitsuki was holding onto my waist. As, I went higher, I heard Naruto break down Oogie's torture chamber door. **

"**Oh no!" Barrel cried, as everyone came into the play room. "Get out!" "Yeah! We already gave that heart to Oogie!" I nodded. "Yeah. But you stole it, and you know what that means." The three kids shook their heads, confused. "Time out." Mitsuki said, with a cackle. "Windy. Bind up these kids!" The kids tried to run, but to no avail. They were soon caught in Windy's grasp. Helpless. "Guys." Mitsuki said, the anticipation, obvious in her voice. The three demons assembled in a line. "Power over heart, soul and mind. We control these three, and call upon their power in these children. Become blank and empty." The children screamed. And then they were life less. The demons continued their spell. "You will become nice, quite and polite." The children nodded their heads, weakly. Mitsuki smiled to me. The demons' spell ended. Mitsuki smiled. "All done." **

_**Roxas' POV**_

"**Rasengan!" Naruto cried. The green door, with the skull and cross bones on it fell down. Dust rose up. Everyone's eyes widened. The torture chamber was a huge rotating wheel. Oogie was seated above it, on a golden throne, surrounded by heartless. "How dare you knock down my door!" The big, ugly bag of bugs cried, as we entered. "You're time is up Boogie!" I cried. Oogie Boogie looked at me, curious. The tear that was his mouth, turned upwards, at the corners. A smile. "Ha! I see that as an insult! Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!" The heartless around Oogie, suddenly, disappeared. They were behind us in seconds. "Byakugan! Rotation!" Naruto covered the three of us, in his red chakra shield. The heartless were thrown back and destroyed. Oogie looked shocked. He was starting to look nervous. "No. You can't do that." He said. A control box appeared in front of him. "Let's see you handle this!" Overhead, the ceiling disappeared, and hundreds of tiny pumpkin bombs fell from the sky. "Aero!" I cried, all of the bombs exploded around my shield. I jumped. The wheel of terror below me. My friends were battling what seemed to be giant saws, behind me. My Vampire wings carried me to Boogie's throne. "Say Goodnight Boogie!" I crashed into the sack of bugs. The flames from the pumpkin bombs, were only intensified by the ball of wind that surrounded me. Soon Oogie was burning. The sack was turning into ash, the bugs inside of him ran, in all directions, still on fire. I turned and switched off the machine. My friends threw me grateful looks. **

**We met up with the girls, and their demons outside of the manor. "That was pretty easy." Sakura said. Mitsuki and Jack jumped and dog piled onto the Cardcaptor. "Shhh! Trust me, you don't want to say things like that! You get jinxed really easily, in this world." As if on cue, a cold wind blew. The sky darkened. The manor rose up. The roots became legs. The wooden bridges broke off and started flailing around. Arms. The Torture chamber opening became the mouth. The eyes were at the Playroom. Everyone looked at Sakura and really wanted to slap her. "Told you so." Mitsuki muttered. Everyone looked at each other. "Ultimate attack! Infinity blade!" The eight beings cried. "Elemental boost!" Jack, Sakura and I yelled and started pulsing our power into Mitsuki's blade. "Rasengan!" Naruto too was giving his power to Mitsuki's blade. It was starting to glow and change colour. "Demon trinity power boost!" The three demons cried. They shot out their power and the blade glowed and finished on a blinding white light. "Take this!" Mitsuki threw the Infinity blade at the mouth of the dark creature that Oogie's brain bug had taken control of. It sailed through the air, gracefully. It looked beautiful, especially in the Gothic scenery. It flew into the room and then nothing was heard by a cry for help. **

**The monster manor collapsed. Mitsuki's blade returned to her hand, like a boomerang. Jack was staring to smile at the manor. His face was showing his happiness and his thoughtfulness. **

**A light shone out from where the manor once stood. A keyhole. I approached it, jumped upwards and sealed the Keyhole with my two Keyblades. I turned to Jack and Mitsuki. "Sorry. But you won't be able to use any heartless in this year's Halloween." Jack shook his skull. "Never mind that. This experience has given me the best idea. I'll use the manor and have doc fix it up. It'll be the best, scariest haunted house that Halloween Town has ever seen." The Key wielders smiled. But Mitsuki frowned. "But, then we won't have enough time to decorate the rest of the town." Mitsuki said, looking crest fallen. Obviously, she was looking forward to a Haunted House too. "I've got an idea." Sakura said. She took out one of the two remaining Clow cards. "Maze. Draw your power from my light!" She cried. "Now. Illusion. Maze. Mix your powers together to make Halloween Town the scariest place in this universe!" **

**Sakura just had to say that. The place that she had said to be created had now changed Halloween Town from something that would scare a six year old, into something that would make a fully grown man wet his pants. "Chip! Dale! Get the gummie ship over here!" All I could see were darkness, monsters and Maneyko Sharingan Eyes. **

**In space, me and Naruto were teaming up on Sakura. "Never use those two again!"**

_**Author's Notes- Next Time- The KNCH Finale! Part 1- Save the last dance…and the Princess. **_

_**Okay, the next chapter will probably shorter than the recent ones. It's really just one to lead up to the next few chapters. But, anyway, if you didn't already know, it will take place at Beast's Castle. Um…so…Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**_


	20. Chapter 21

**Save The Last Dance…And The Princess Too.**

_**Author's Notes- Sorry that this is so late, but I wanted to get the finale finished, so I decided to upload all three chapters at once. And Spain wasn't helping so…yeah. I don't own anyone in these stories. **_

_**Roxas' POV**_

"**The last battle is coming, Roxas. Be prepared." **

**Hearing Xion's voice in my head or in my dreams was becoming less and less odd. However, her messages, themselves, were becoming more and more freighting. Sakura and Naruto were getting warned too. **

"**This is bad." Naruto said, when the discussion was brought up again. Me and Sakura nodded our agreements. "Li says that we have to save the universe from the seeker of darkness, but I don't know who that is."**

"**It's obviously Sasuke. He's seeking darkness and the power that goes along with it."**

"**And he's got it." I said, remembering Amaterasu. Naruto sighed. He too remembered the sight of Yue and Kero's defeated bodies. "Hinata says that time is running out. We need to find the last princess that hasn't tried or actually been kidnapped. So far, Sasuke has four; Alice, Hinata, although her body is supposed to be useless, Madison and one that Maleficent was able to capture- Kairi." The last name sent shockwaves down my spine. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't think of why. 'BEEP!' Chip and Dale scurried into the living room, which was acting as our conference room. "A message from Traverse Town!" "It's Leon!" The Key Wielders looked at each other. It had been awhile since they had, had a talk with anyone from Traverse Town. **

**When The Key Wielders got into the cockpit, Leon's face was already on the monitor. He flashed a rare smile. "Good to see you guys! We heard you got separated. And Sakura…I'm sorry for your loss." Sakura waved her hand, dismissing it. "I'm fine. My friends helped me through it." Leon nodded. "Well, the reason I called was that we at Traverse Town found the last pages of Ansem's Report, by ourselves." The Key Wielders gasped, in fake shock. Naruto went as far, as to fake a heart attack. Leon chuckled. "Yeah, I know. We were due." He concluded, much to our agreement. "We'll get you the details, as soon as we're done encoding it." The Key Wielders nodded. "And we'll give you any info we find on Sasuke's location." I said. Leon nodded, suddenly solemn. He clicked himself off. His face disappeared from the screen. "His call ended just in time." Chip said. "There's our next destination. Beast's castle!" Dale exclaimed. **

_**Naruto's POV**_

**I made a low whistle, as we walked through the courtyard of a breathtaking castle. It had a huge gothic theme. Gargoyles and stain glass windows everywhere you looked. When we reached the door of the castle, Sakura decided to knock, instead of walking in, like we usually do. "This place, obviously, belongs to a Prince, so we should show some courtesy. We wouldn't want to appear impolite." Roxas and I rolled our eyes. Forget boy crazy. Sakura was only Prince crazy. The doors opened up slowly. Almost Ominously. By a clock. Everyone sweat dropped. Sakura nearly fainted. "Are you the Prince of this castle?" She asked, desperately, hoping for a no. The clock had a real face. With eyes and a mouth. The two hands of the clock seemed to be positioned like a moustache. "Oh no. The Master is getting ready for his date with the beautiful Belle." Sakura looked relieved and crestfallen. "This Belle is she…?" Cogsworth the clock sighed, dreamily. "The Master's sweetheart." Sakura then fainted. Nobody bothered to try and stop her. "Cogsworth. Are you going to have our guests stand outside, all day?" A deep voice with a French accent came from the hall. It was easy to look over Cogsworth and see the speaker to be a candlestick. "A candelabra, to be exact." Roxas informed me. "A pleasure. I'm sure. My name is Lumiere. Come in, come in." The animated furniture led us into a grand hall. Opposite us was a grand staircase, which led to the left and right. There was a door in the middle. Across from us, on both sides, were three doors. One, on our right, was slightly ajar. **

**Heavy footsteps came from above. We must have really grown up, after the months of battling the darkness. Because when a huge creature with a humanoid body, but with hair all over his body and giant teeth, came down in a blue waistcoat, me and Roxas didn't laugh and Sakura didn't scream. "Ah Master. You look equities!" Lumiere touched one of his branch like arms to his mouth. The Beast Prince didn't seem to have heard the compliment. His cold, black eyes met ours. "Who are you?" His voice contained an animal growl within. Sakura flinched, from the harshness of it. "Now, now. There's no need for that. You're scaring the young lady." Roxas and I craned our necks to see a beautiful girl, in a golden dress. This must be Belle. The Beast sighed. He nodded, and looked at us, again. This time his eyes were full of apology. But I could make out some disbelief in there, as if he couldn't believe he was doing this. "Please forgive my rudeness. Come, make yourselves at home. And then you can explain why you're trespassing upon my grounds." Belle gave a low fake cough. The Beast sighed again and went into the room, with the ajar door. He huffed and puffed, as he went. Belle came down and smiled, at us. She gestured towards the room, which the Beast had just entered.**

**The room was nice. A fireplace. A couple of antique table and chairs. A huge Beast. A talking teapot and cup. The works. We turned to the Beast. "Hello. My name is Naruto. These are my friends- Roxas and Sakura. We all bowed, because we thought that Beast would rip us to shreds, otherwise. Roxas took over from there. "We are the Key Wielders. We've come here to seal this world's Keyhole and prevent any heartless from entering it. We'd also like to see that your Princess of Heart is safe." Roxas gestured to Belle, surprising me and Sakura. But, you could usually count on Roxas to know a Princess of Heart. He was pretty reliable on that subject. The Beast seemed to take us in a new interest. But that wasn't necessarily a god thing. "Right. Go! Hurry up with it th-" "Hem. Hem." Belle gave another fake little cough. The Beast quieted down, immediately. Beast turned to Belle. She had her hands crossed her chest and was giving him a look, that made me shiver. "Be nice." She said, almost as if to remind him. The Beast sighed. "I mean stay. Dance. Spend the night if you have to." The Beast sulked out of the room, defeated. This time, me and Roxas couldn't help but to laugh. But one loud roar, from the Beast had us silent in a heartbeat.**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"**Master?" **

**My squad of Darksides appeared around me. I was in the room, where the Keyhole to the Door to Darkness, apparently, lay. The Keyhole in question was still closed , without the other five Princess of Heart and Hinata's heart. But they would all be mine soon. All I needed were the Key Wielders of Light. I was sitting behind a desk, which I had, had put placed here. I guess you could call this place my office. My beautiful trophies were in their sleeping chambers, all around me. I turned to the chief of the Darksides. The only heartless I knew, that could talk aloud. "You have located her then?" He nodded. "Belle of Beast's Castle. But she is protected. There's the Beast, himself, and the Key Wielders of light are there too." I nodded and smiled. "Sir. May I ask? Why do you insist on going to worlds, where the Key Wielders are? Wouldn't it be easier to go to worlds that the Key Wielders have left?" I couldn't help myself, I laughed. "Are you sure you're a heartless? Because you shouldn't have curiosity." The heartless with emotions looked at me, with pure rage. I laughed, again. "Forgive me master. I was born, with the emotions and memories of my person. It's a rare thing." I nodded, bemused. I reached for a glass of water, on my desk. It happened, only for a split second. My heart felt like it was going to explode. It sent out waves of pain, throughout my whole body. Darkness covered my eyes. I was in agony. Being hurt by darkness. This was impossible. I heard the glass smash. My vision returned and the pain vanished. I passed it off, as something to do with the curse of hormones and a trick of the light. But I was panting. My body was on the floor. I looked at my reflection in the spilled water. Everything about me screamed scared. But my eyes. The Maneyko sharingan was active. The eyes, not my eyes, were filled with loathing. As if my own eyes hated me. What the hell is going on?**

_**Sakura's POV**_

**The Ballroom was, simply, amazing. For one thing; it was huge! In height and width, it was as big as the whole castle. It took up the whole back end. A beautiful chandelier lit the place up. 12 stone pillars surrounded us, and held up the ceiling. The floor's design was as beautiful as everything else. It even had a balcony. "Wow! It's gorgeous." The Beast nodded. "Thank you. You are much better behaved than your friends. That Naruto, in particular." He told me. Lumiere went over to a piano, and told it to play. Eyes appeared, on the side and music filled the air. Naruto and Roxas took one of my hands each. And the three of us began to waltz. The same dance that the Beast and Belle were performing. Long story short, it was difficult, with three people. Especially because the boys weren't very good dancers.**

**Back on Destiny Isle, the Destiny Kids had all taken up different hobbies, rather than swords playing and swimming…and eating. I had taken dance classes, with Li and Hinata. Naruto had taken up gymnastics and martial arts. And Roxas had taken up a number of different things. Skateboarding, ice-skating, surfing and, although it was against the law of Destiny Isle for someone as young as him, motorcycling. We laughed it off, and retired to the balcony. A starry sky awaited. We sat there on the edge, and for a moment, which seemed to last an eternity, we were peaceful. "This is beautiful." I said, dreamily. The boys nodded their agreement. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. **

"**Who are you?" Beast's roaring voice erupted out of the ballroom. "Just come to take your precious Belle away from you." Sasuke's, annoyingly, familiar voice appeared, immediately everyone tensed. I grinded my teeth. His voice was calm, almost bored. Like he was making small talk about the weather. Roxas, Naruto and I were in the room, in milliseconds. Rage filling our thoughts. "Ice style: Dragon Blizzard jutsu!" Naruto cried. Out of his two fists, came one huge black, red-eyed dragon. It flew and collided with our enemy. A huge explosion of ice and snow filled the ballroom. Naruto panted. Roxas shook his head. "Careful!" He exclaimed. "That new attack takes a lot out of you." Naruto looked at Roxas, with disgust and disbelief. "Like you and Sakura weren't going to use to use your new moves, despite the risks?" Roxas and I looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "Of course we're going to use them." "I was just telling you to be careful." Naruto laughed. Just then, a huge blue explosion of flames came from the middle of the snow storm. Sasuke emerged. Not even two scratches on him. He smirked at Naruto. "Wow dude. You actually do have a backbone. Too bad, it's so tiny." Naruto growled. Roxas and I had to hold him back. Sasuke shrugged and turned back to Belle. "Come on dear. If you don't come, your beloved Beast will pay the price." Sasuke summoned out Soul Eater, and that's the moment where I saw how deeply, the couple loved each other. Belle and the Beast would give up their lives to protect each other from harm. Sasuke was not going to ruin their lives, as he ruined so many others. "Elemental Boost! Infinity Sword!" Fiery, Watery, Windy, Earthy and Thunder started circling me. The five talismans were in my left hand. The Sword, in my right. The Talismans wrapped around the ancient Chinese blade. The elemental Star Cards went into their corresponding talisman. The blade started glowing white, just as Mitsuki's had done, in Halloween Town. I threw the blade at Sasuke. He actually looked surprised. He raised Soul Eater, just in time to deflect my attack. My blade clashed against his. Sparks flew. This had been the battle since the start. Bright white light versus shadowy darkness. **

**An explosion ensued. Sasuke looked just a little shaken. His confidence had, defiantly, taken a hit. My sword returned to my hand, while Soul Eater lay thrown across the floor. Then Sasuke did the one thing that I never thought he would. He laughed. He laughed, that manically sort of laugh. It was like he enjoyed being shaken. Enjoyed being caught in the amidst of an explosion. He turned to Naruto, still laughing. "Well, Naruto." He said, his voice had gone high. "How does it feel, to know that a girl is stronger than you are?" Naruto growled, again. "Go to hell, you asshole!" He cried, his eyes turning red with anger. Sasuke just looked at him, amused. "You know." His voice had returned to normal. "Maybe I should give you another chance to prove yourself." The Key Wielder of Darkness snapped his fingers. Everyone in the room tensed. Waiting for the fight, that was sure to take place. But nothing happened.**

**Roxas and Naruto took advantage of this and started fighting Sasuke head on. Beast took advantage of this, in his own way. "Mrs. Potts! Chip!" The talking teapot and cup reacted. "Take Belle and lead her into the dungeon, for safety. Cogsworth! Lumiere! Go and protect the rose!" The furniture nodded. "Yes Master!" Only Belle objected. "No Beast. Let me stay and help you fight!" Beast just roared her quite. "No Belle. This isn't the time! …I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." Belle looked shocked by those words. She turned to leave, and that's when I saw them. Shadows. Huge shadows, which were attached to the six people, in the room. Including me. The shadows sprung up. **

**Surrounding us were six giant heartless. The same kind of heartless, which destroyed our Destiny Isle. Darkside. Destroyer of worlds. Belle rushed out of the room. The animated furniture not far behind her. Sasuke smiled. "And the game of Cat and Mouse begins." He ran after the Princess of Heart. Beast wasn't going to let Sasuke go free after that. "He's outmatched." I muttered. But what can I do? It's not like I can be two places at onec-…oh. I can't believe I forgot about her. "Twin!" A second Sakura came forth, from her Star Card. She looked at me, thoroughly annoyed. "You can be such an idiot." She criticised. "You know, if you had used me at Tomoeda, Madison might still be with us." I looked at my twin. "Okay. I brought you out here. I can make you go away." She rolled her eyes. "Sorry I brought it up. Ready?" I nodded. "Summoning jutsu!" The huge wolf and small lion, who I had christened Yue and Kero, respectively went along with the Twin, to go and backup the Beast. That just left me, Naruto and Roxas to fight off six Darksides. One of the strongest heartless there is. Piece of Cake! **

_**Twin's POV**_

**Like I said. My sister and Master was a little dumb and forgetful some times. Or, to put it in a word. An idiot. Like sending me off with no other Star Cards to help me. Luckily, I did have the talismans. As it turned out, that Sasuke was off today. "Urg!" He cried out, as he was attacked from all sides. "Enough!" He shouted, after he shot out his Soul Eater, which was covered in blue flames and darkness. Beast, easily, dodged. His accuracy was slipping. In fact, even the power of the attacks that did hit were pretty weak. It was like, before we had arrived, Sasuke had already been in some sort of battle. Anyway, he was really worn out. "Lion and Wolf X strike!" Yue and Kero scratched and clawed at Sasuke, leaving a huge 'X' shaped scar over his chest. Then, Beast flung him into the air. He crashed into the ceiling and fell. Right onto my hand. "Power of the Gods! Release the light!" Sasuke was blasted into the sky, again. He fell onto the floor. "Stop it! Stop it!" He was like a small boy throwing a tantrum. And then, I gasped. He started to cry. I started to laugh. But, I stopped soon. He was still sobbing. Oh my God. I was starting to feel sorry for him. I moved closer. "Sasuke…" He looked up at me. A crazed smile on his lips. His Maneyko sharingan was active. "Amaterasu!" Thankfully my fear of being swallowing by darkness was greater than my surprise of Sasuke's brilliant ploy. I had Yue and Kero return to their world and I returned to Sakura, in card ploy. But there was nothing I could for the Beast, who was about to be devoured by the darkness, which came from the eyes, I too have become afraid of. **

_**Roxas' POV**_

**Six Darksides. At the start of this crazy adventure, the three of us had almost died dealing, with just one of these heartless. Now, let's see just how much stronger we have become. "I'm thinking of starting this old school, with a maybe a little twist." Naruto was speaking his strategy out loud. "Just remember, their weak points are their eyes. The two nodded, and we started our battles.**

**Everyone took on two each. "Fire! Blizzard! Thunder!" Out of each Keyblade, one produced fire and one produced ice. These blinded my foes, while the electricity paralyzed them. This was going to be easy. I frowned. This was too easy. I turned to see, if everyone was having it this easy, with their opponents. The two Darksides, which were fighting Sakura, were swiping at her. She dodged every hit, that cam her way. When they had given her a moments' rest. She retaliated. "Time." One of the two hardest cards for Sakura to use, was being used to stop the Darksides, in their tracks. "Elemental Boost! Infinity sword!" The bright white blade, which Sakura had used against Sasuke was now being used to chop her opponents to pieces. I looked over to Naruto. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" He cried, bringing back the old favourite. About five Narutos were now in the ballroom. "Uzumaki Barrage! One thousand years of death style!" Uzumaki Barrage, but in a whole new way? The four clone Narutos steadied the original in their arms, and they threw him up. The Key Kunai was above his head. He kindav looked like a needle. He shot up, a small trail of smoke following him. He went right through the head of the first Darkside and then bounced off the ceiling to go through the other. The heartless soon dissolved into a shadowy mist. He smirked to himself, victorious. This was still to easy. I turned back to my opponents. They were still blinded and paralyzed. I threw my Keyblades at the one, who was blinded by ice. The twin Keyblades pierced through his eyes. I jumped and ran up the heartless, who was crying in pain. I jumped, again, this time upon my own Keyblades. They plummeted down the body of the giant heartless. He was gone, by the time I was back on the ground. That just left one more. "What's taking so long over here?" Naruto questioned me. He and Sakura were already by my sides. I looked into the last heartless' bright yellow eyes, and I found something I thought I would never see. Understanding. Intelligence. "You let us win those fights, didn't you?" Sakura and Naruto looked at me like I was crazy, talking to a heartless. But, to my friends' surprise, the heartless began to speak. "Yes." Naruto looked back at the spot, where he had beaten his heartless. It was now a place of shame for him. "Master Sasuke ordered us to be a distraction, but to not try to beat you. He wants you kept alive." He said the words, bitterly. "You…can speak." Naruto observed, a tad bit late. The Darkside sighed and nodded, already knowing that he was smarter, than the knuckleheaded ninja. "Not all of my kind, are mindless beasts, who's only interest, is devouring human's hearts." Everyone raised their eyebrows. "So, what are you on a heart diet?" The heartless laughed, and then looked at us, coldly. "I never said that. Prepare to be distracted." This Darkside had lightning speed and super reflexes. He lashed out with his fists and hit Sakura, with enough power to throw her across the room. "How dare you?" Naruto growled, again. "Twin Dragon Blizzard jutsu!" Naruto jumped and, out of both fists, the dragoons of the jutsu appeared. They flew around the heartless, who then exploded. He exploded into thousands of tiny shadow heartless, who took the whole power of the blizzard tornado, which the dragoons formed. The remaining shadow heartless started taking form above Naruto. None of us were faster than gravity. The Darkside landed on top of Naruto. The floor broke into shards. Naruto was also looking pretty broken. He groaned, his eyes were hardly open. His face was covered in blood. At the sight of this, my rage started to take control. I looked at the heartless, with pure furry. "Now. Now's the time for my new attack!" Naruto's eyes widened. He had never seen my new attack, but Sakura had said it was a spectacular sight. That was just what I was hoping for. "The Dance of Light and Dark!" I flew up into the sky. I had made eye level with the heartless. The Kingdom Key glowed white. The Royal Key glowed black. I raised them both. The heartless laughed. "Please, despite my master's orders. I don't want to die. This attack will be futile." I looked at the heartless. A smile found its way onto my face. I nodded. "You right. But this attack was just a flashy way of MOVE NARUTO!" My cry, obviously, startled both Naruto and the intelligent Darkside, because neither made a move, at first. Fortunately, Naruto was the first to recover. He groaned, as he crawled away from the spot he was lying on. Underneath him was Beast's Castle's Keyhole. It shined, brightly making a beautiful effect around us. I turned my Keys upside down. A beam of light sealed this world's Keyhole. "Bye Bye!" I made a little wave at the giant heartless, who had completely froze. He had been outsmarted. And what was more amazing, was that it was by me! **

"**Cure!" The magical green aura floated around the Key Wielders blessing them, with full health, stamina and, in Naruto's case, chakra. We ran out of the ballroom, to give Beast some help, defeating Sasuke. But he didn't need it. He already had a saviour. Belle was in Sasuke's arms. Beast lay powerless, at my worst enemy's feet. Belle was giving him a look and was telling him not to interfere. "Beast, I have to. This way you won't be hurt with that darkness, that came out of his eyes. It's dangerous. Trust me. One touch, and you could die." Sasuke smirked, at the scene. "That's right Princess. Now come along." He opened up a corridor of darkness. Before he stepped through, he looked at us. Or should I say me and Naruto. "If you wish to find them. We're at Hallow Bastion." He turned, and disappeared into the darkness. Belle along with him. Hallow Bastion. Sasuke's base. **

**Just then, Beast howled a painful and pathetic cry. He ran on all fours into the corridor of darkness, just as it was about to disappear. He vanished as well. **

**Something inside of me snapped. I thought why not give it a try. I tried to tune in to the power of darkness, within me. I raised my hand and inside I though, Hallow Bastion, over and over again. Sure enough, a blue and black portal opened up in front of me. I looked at me friends. Sakura looked shocked. Naruto looked ecstatic. It was butt kicking time. I nodded at him. And then I fell through the darkness, letting it be my aid.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"**Roxas opened a corridor of darkness, and then went through." It wasn't a question. It was just stating the scene, which I had just witnessed. How dark had Roxas become? "Well c'mon! Let's follow!" Naruto cried. I looked at him surprised, by his eagerness. Naruto looked at him, disapprovingly. "Now Sakura. Just because Roxas has darkness, in his heart, doesn't mean that he doesn't have light. He's still the same guy. He won't go like Sasuke. His heart won't allow it." I looked at him. Naruto giving me a speech. What had the world come to? Said speech giver was looking proud, of his accomplishment. I laughed, and scolded myself for thinking otherwise. Just because the darkness help a lot of creeps, didn't mean that we were supposed to be afraid of it. "Twin." Twin appeared, by my side. "Go to the gummie ship. Get a message in to Traverse Town. Tell the gang that Sasuke is based in Hallow Bastion." The Twin nodded, accepting her mission. She ran out onto the grounds of the courtyard. I looked at the C.O.D. (A/N- HA! Cod! Just noticed that. Roxas has found the dark power to use fish. Sorry, just wanted to lighten the mood) I stepped through the darkness. Only one thought, in my head. One way or another, at least one Key Wielder was going to die in Hallow Bastion. **

_**Author's Notes- Next Time- The KNCH Finale! Part 2- The Seeker of Darkness revealed. And Roxas is the lost Princess of Heart?**_

_**Don't ask me how this chapter got so long. Maybe it's the power of the finale. Anyway, the next chapter should be up, by now. So go check that out. Thanks for Reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **_


	21. Chapter 22

**The Seeker of Darkness Revealed!**

**Roxas is The Lost Princess of Heart?**

_**Author's Notes- Did a bit of a Soul Eater title there. Anyway, I don't own anyone in these stories. So, part two of the finale. Enjoy!**_

_**Leon's POV**_

'**Incoming message from The Twerpy Key Wielders.' The computerised voice informed me and Cid, as we walked into the room, at the back of his store. I raised my eyebrows. "Already?" I accepted the message. On a tiny TV screen, the image of Sakura Avalon appeared. She looked scared. "Sakura? What's wrong?" I asked her, trying to sound sympathetic. She shook her head. "For one thing. I'm not Sakura. I'm her twin?" Cid pushed me out of a way t get a better look of Sakura's Twin. "What do ya mean? Sakura doesn't have a twin!" The girl sighed. "She's a Star Card. The Twin. The power to make a twin of anything or anyone." An old man, with a huge white beard, dressed in a blue robe and a blue pointed hat, walked into the not so secret back room. The Star Card smiled and nodded at Merlin. "So, my dear, judging on how you are speaking to us, and not one of our friends. I'd say things are pretty grave." The Twin became completely solemn. She nodded. "Sasuke. His base is in Hallow Bastion. Make preparations, and get your asses out there. If you don't go and protect my friends, I will make sure that you'll have to drink your food through a straw." I raised my eyebrows, but smiled, warmly at the fire in her eyes. This thing…this girl had spunk. I took over the monitor. "We'll be there as soon as possible. Trust me, if that Sasuke dares touches a hair on their heads, I will make sure that Sasuke is dead." The Twin looked at me and nodded, seeming much more calm. The monitor became blank. Cid looked at me, with disappointment. "I will make sure that Sasuke is dead? You used to be so dramatic! What happened?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm saving it all for a really big moment at the battle. Merlin. Summon every one. Cid make sure that all our weapons are in the gummie ship, which is standing by." Cid nodded and went off. Merlin raised his wand. A huge blue and sparkly cloud of smoke, appeared inside of the secret room. Three shapes emerged from the cloud. "Three…?" I looked at Merlin, who didn't seem to think anything was amiss. Aerith and Yuffie walked over to me. "They found it already?" I nodded. I was a bit distracted by the third shape. His spiky blond hair and his buster blade emerged first. He still had that wander outfit on. He was still looking for them. "Cloud…" He stared at me, with eyes colder than my own. "Leon. It's good to see you. Yuffie. You've hit puberty. Aerith…you know I-" Yuffie kicked Cloud in his one vulnerable spot. "We'll have none of that Mr. Okay, I'm leaving now. See you in a few years, maybe." Cloud smiled at her. "I have a long name." He muttered, picking himself back up. "Are Roxas, Sakura and Naruto the reason on why I was summoned here?" He asked, curious. I nodded. "Yes. We're going to Hallow Bastion. That's where the enemy is." Yuffie and Aerith looked surprised. Cloud looked indifferent. He and Merlin left to get into the gummie ship. "Aerith were you able to decode the rest of Ansem's report?" I asked, noticing the piece of paper in her hands. Aerith looked down, still surprised. "Yeah…but Leon…I think you should read it, before we leave." I frowned. Aerith had started shaking, as if the report mentioned something that she hadn't wanted to be reminded of. I reached for it. I began to read, and as I did, my grip lessened, until it vanished. I let the report fall to the floor. "How could this be…how could he… everyone said he was so great…that one time I saw him…" Aerith's look told me she had thought the exact same thing. "This…is bad." **

_**Sakura's POV**_

**Hallow Bastion was weird. It was like it was nothing like you expected, and yet exactly like it. I mean, as soon as we got through the corridor of darkness. Me and Naruto were on a huge floating block of ice. There were more leading up, to what looked like some sort of courtyard. Howls and screams were coming from it. "That's where they are." Naruto said, taking my hand. "Fly." From the sky, we saw that Sasuke's bas was a huge beaten up looking castle. The heartless emblem was upon it. The whole thing looked creepy. I couldn't wait to see what Sasuke had done inside. As we landed, as I had guessed, and Naruto had hoped, we were looking at a battle. The Beast versus Sasuke. And Roxas was just standing there looking angry and helpless. "Dude? What's wrong? Why aren't you helping?" He sighed and looked at us. His eyes told us he was happy to see us, but he looked defeated. "I can't. It's Beast's choice." I think I understood what he meant, but Naruto didn't. "So what? You're just going to let him die?" Roxas grinded his teeth, but he didn't move. "Beast has told Roxas not to interfere." I said. "Naruto. Do you remember how King Triton thought that Key Wielders were not supposed to mess in world's affairs?" He nodded. "I don't think that's what we're not supposed to interfere in. I think it's the affairs of the heart. If someone is doing something, how ever crazy, we shouldn't stop them, if that's what their hearts really want." Naruto looked like he understood me, just a bit. But he still didn't like the idea of Beast fighting a battle, that he was sure to lose. **

**We watched, helplessly, as Soul Eater clashed against Beast's claws. They broke off, one by one, until Beast could only use his teeth. And then Sasuke would set his body alight, burning Beast. I couldn't watch. I hid my head in my friends' arms and cried. After about 7 more minutes. Roxas said to me, in a scared whisper. "It's over." I turned around and gasped. Beast was unrecognisable. His fur had been burnt and torn out. All his claws and teeth were broken. He was hardly breathing. Sasuke just looked at us, and flashed us another crazed smile. "Catch me if you can!" He cackled, before running away. I shook my head. "He's defiantly gone crazy." Naruto nodded his agreement. Roxas was busy tending to the Beast's wounds. "Cure." The powerful green aura only had enough power to steady Beast's breathing and heart rate. He opened his eyes. "I lost…and that freak has Belle." Beast's voice was full of regret. "I should have let you help me…" Roxas shook his head. "It wasn't our fight. You had to know what strength you were dealing with. But you also have to know, that we will get Belle for you. We won't allow Sasuke to continue his plans…or his life." The Beast nodded. "Beast's Castle." Roxas spoke aloud, raising one hand. A black and blue portal opened up, in the middle of the courtyard. The Beast limped through. He thanked us, as he passed. He and the portal disappeared, in a flash. After that, we began our chase after Sasuke.**

_**Roxas' POV**_

**(A/N- I'm just going to apologise now. My Hallow Bastion geography is not good. I can't remember how most of it goes so forgive me for being wrong and/or vague with describing this area.) The entrance of the castle, probably, used to be pretty grand. It led off in two directions. One, which we took, and one that was broken off. Below, it seemed to be full of water. Just, as we reached the entrance, we were, of course, attacked. Out of the door, huge balls of darkness flew out, at us. "Heartless!" Cried Naruto, in fake shock. "Oh! You mean Sasuke isn't going to fight us alone?" The three of us summoned our blades, and simply slashed, right through them. Naruto smirked. "Sasuke. And he says I've got a small backbone." We went back to the door. Locked. Sakura sighed. "Okay. Now he's just being annoying. Through." Naruto looked at Sakura, disappointed. "Aw come on. I wanted to kick the door down." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, go on." She said, knowing full well, that he would just pass right through. Too bad Naruto didn't. He pumped his fists, into the air. "Hiya!" Naruto's leg went right through the grand doors. He yelled, in surprise. I rolled my eyes. "Sounds like he's disappointed." I said, to which Sakura frowned and shook her head. "Listen. Did you hear a splash?" I frowned. A splash? I concentrated my ears. The sound of angry shouts. Water. Laughing. I opened my eyes. "Tinker Bell!" Sakura nodded, deciding to follow my lead. "Fly!" The two of us floated through the door, like ghosts. We both gasped. The place we were looking at was some sort of cellar. Water dripped from the ceiling. And water was at Naruto's feet. Sasuke was standing several metres, away from us, standing by a wall full of leavers. There was no way that the door leaded to this place. I looked back. The door was no longer there. All, that was there, was a huge corridor of darkness, in the exact same shape and mould of the Castle's entrance. We had been brought down here purposely! **

**Sasuke looked at our faces, and laughed, crazy as ever. "You should see the look on your faces. HAHAHA!" He, abruptly, stopped himself. His eyes were still crazed, but he seemed confused. As if, he were just realising how crazy that sounded. He shook it off. He pointed to the wall of levers, behind him. "These little babies control the water system of the castle. Guess what happens, when they're gone." Soul Eater appeared, in his hands. He turned and slashed, at the levers, in one fluent motion. They all broke, in one instant and clanged to the floor. Immediately after that, the whole place roared. From every direction, a great, loud, destructive noise appeared. It was moving. Coming closer to us. Sasuke waved us a goodbye and vanished. The sound was getting closer. Louder. We all turned. Coming down the corridor, which we came from, was a huge tidal wave. Naruto, who was still on the ground, looked at where Sasuke disappeared. "You know, I really hate that Bastard." We all sighed. "C'mon. Better take care of this first." We all turned to the tidal wave, that threatened to drown us. I lifted both Keyblades. "Blizzard!" I cried. A bright blue energy escaped, the tips of my blades. The water froze. Only for it to crack a second later. Naruto ran up to it. "Ice style: Release!" The tidal wave froze again. This time for longer. But, again, it cracked. Sakura lifted Naruto out. "Freeze!" The water froze again. This time was permanent. "Naruto. Your turn." Naruto thanked Sakura, as he was let down. "Ice style: Ice wall jutsu!" The frozen tidal wave, suddenly, moved gracefully into a pillar. Naruto gestured for us to get on it. "Shield." Sakura said, quickly, after Naruto told her his plan. Naruto made another hand sign. The ice pillar sprung up. We were catapulted upwards. We went up through the ceiling, and the next room's floor. We were looking at a library. A huge white library. There was a floor above us. The bookshelves reached up to the ceiling. Each one was chocked full of books. Looking at a few titles. Most seemed to be written, about Hallow Bastion. Apparently, it had a great history, before Maleficent, and then Sasuke took over. "Hey! A few of these are written by Ansem." Sakura exclaimed, taking out a few books on one shelf. "Wow." Naruto said, skimming through it. "He did a lot of research on the heart." We came to the staircase. Right under it. Was a table. A forgotten story book lay on the table. Something in my chest fluttered, at the sight of it. What was this feeling? Remembrance? A sudden thought struck me. Could this be my home world? I went over to pick up the book. But someone beat me to it. A withered old hand picked up the book, which, by the cover, was a children's story book. I looked up. Sitting in one of the chairs, around the table, was a kindly, smiling, old lady. My chest fluttered, again, harder this time. "Excuse me. When did you get here?" I asked her. She continued to smile. Maybe she was death. "Did you see her come in gu-? Guys?" My friends were gone! I looked around the library. They weren't here, but I noticed something. The library was cleaner. The paint wasn't peeling. The books weren't as beaten up. I went back to the old lady. This time, there was someone with her. Two little girls. I gasped. I fell backwards. I recognised one. "XION!" My raven haired love, looked like she did, as a four year old. Just a little younger, than I first saw her. The other girl looked, exactly, like her. Only, she had cherry red hair. They were twins. Xion had a twin? Wait. I looked around, again. I braced myself. I stuck my hand right at the lady. As I hoped, it went right through! This was a memory. But not mine. Xion's. What the hell were Xion's memory's doing in my head? It was only after that, did I realise that the granny of these two was talking. Reading out of the story book. **

"**Long ago, the world was united. It was filled, with warm light. People loved the light, and, eventually, they began to fight for it. That was when darkness, found its way into people's hearts. Darkness consumes the hearts and light of the people and, in a flash, it spreads…the world disappeared into darkness. But, a glimmer of light remains in the heart of children…. Children gathered their shimmers of light and recreated the word. However, the recreated world, was no longer reunited…It was divided, into several smaller worlds. These worlds now make up the Universe, as we know it." The little girls clapped, like crazy. I laughed and clapped too. It was a good story. Xion's hand went up. "Yes?" **

"**Why didn't the children recreate the world, as it was?" She questioned. Her Grandmother nodded, seeming to approve of the question. "Well, it's said that it was because the true light, the warm light, is still hidden deep within the darkness…" The red haired girl's hand went up. "Yes, Kairi?" I frowned. Kairi? Why did that sound familiar? I had heard it recently. "This light. I think I've read about it, in another book. Is it called…Kingdom Hearts?" The Grandmother nodded, looking impressed. **

"**Grandma! C'mon! Tell us another story!" I laughed, at the children tackling their elderly grandmother, back into her seat. She laughed too. "Alright. Alright. I'll tell you one more. What would you want?" Kairi and Xion discussed it, for awhile. Kairi answered. "You said that people fought for Kingdom Hearts. Is there any good stories about that?" The Grandmother thought for a moment. "Actually. There is. It's called the tale of the Keyblade Wars." That got my attention. I listened, intently. "Long ago, when people fought over the light, people used the power of the Keyblades. Since then, the Keys have evolved, and there are many different varieties of the sacred Keys. The people battle, with these Keyblades and fought for Kingdom Hearts, for many, many years. This fight needed to be broken. Darkness had found its way into people's hearts, but one man proved that this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. His heart was strong, he didn't let the darkness take over, and at the same time, he didn't allow the darkness to vanish. He taught his light and darkness to work together. And he created the path of Twilight and then his sons later created the realm of Twilight. Being a Key Wielder of Twilight, this man created the strongest blade known. The X-Blade. He used his powers, to seal away the power, of Kingdom Hearts. Then his son used the X-Blade's power to recreate the world. Since then, not many people can use the strength of Twilight. There's only one family who can use this power. They live in a place called Twilight Town, in an old mansion. And I think that will do for tonight." The Grandmother concluded, looking at the sleeping forms, of her two grandchildren. The scene ended there**

**Naruto and Sakura looked at me, impatiently. "C'mon Roxas. Don't just stand there." I blinked and looked up to see my friends. "Uh…sorry. How long was I there for?" I asked, a little worried. "Not long." Sakura answered, looking a little confused. "About a minute or two." I sighed, relieved. I ran up the staircase. That last story…the power of Twilight…I wonder.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

**We all burst through the door of the library. A calm and confident Sasuke awaited us. The room was fancy. It was large and wide. A huge fountain was behind Sasuke. As was a twin staircase, leading upwards. It was a shame that it was going to be a battle scene. "Welcome guys. So glad you could come. If you wouldn't mind Naruto. You're still dripping wet, and when you're blood gets on the floor. I'd rather, I had a mat to absorb it." Sasuke snapped his fingers. Below our feet, the floor dropped a little. The vacant space was then replaced with a huge blue mat. "Well then." Sasuke said. His blade, Soul Eater, in hand. "Shall we begin?" He readied his position. Was he waiting for us to start? I frowned. Something was wrong. "C'mon. I'm just going to throttle you. Then you can go home and cry to your mommies." I looked over at my friends. They saw me looking, and they nodded. "Something wasn't wrong with Sasuke. Something was right. He wasn't crazed. The smile he had on now, was cocky and eager, but a little playful. He looked like the same Sasuke on Destiny Isle. And, what was more, he had used the same phrase, which he started our mock battles with him. Suddenly, our weapons, were in hand. "We're ready." Roxas said, a confused frown, still upon his face. Sasuke smirked and turned invisible. "Watery!" Sakura cried. The beautiful and terrifying Watery emerged from her card home. She shot out streams of water in every direction. Right in front of me, Sasuke was hit and thrown backwards. His invisibility faltered. He coughed out the water, which he had swallowed, and then set his body alight. Fire ball after fire ball was thrown at us. "Two can play at that game." I cried. I made a hand sign, as the number of fire balls increased. "Shadow Clone jutsu," In a poof, of smoke, nine other Narutos were in a line, starting with me. "Rasengan!" We all cried, launching our balls of red chakra against Sasuke's fire balls. The result was a huge explosion, which Roxas used as cover. The bad thing about that was that me and Sakura couldn't see who was winning. We could only hear the clashing of metal and the two guy's grunts and yells. **

**Eventually, the smoke and dust cleared. The guy's were literally at each other's throats. Roxas had his blades around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke had Soul Eater threatening to sweep threw Roxas' in one motion. "Have you noticed that our lives are better than TV?" I asked Sakura, as we watched the two guys. Every sweat drop. Every breath. The tension in the air was testable. Roxas broke the silence. "Fire!" Both of Roxas' Keyblades caught fire. The metal burned, against Sasuke's neck. He screamed out in aguish, as he suck his sword down, into Roxas' shoulder. The two fell to the floor in pain. Roxas took out Soul Eater and threw it to Sasuke, who was rubbing his neck. Blood poured out of Roxas' shoulders. Me and Sakura decided to look at Sasuke's third degree burns, on his neck. "Cure." Roxas sighed. His shoulder healed up fast, leaving a small white scar. Sasuke to his neck. "Cure." He muttered, much to everyone's surprise. He cracked a smile, at our expressions. "Keyblades tend to have the same sort of powers. I just tend not to use them, because they're weak…but sometimes they can come in handy." Roxas growled. Somehow, I got the feeling that Sasuke wasn't just talking about the powers. Roxas's strides grew quicker and gained more powers. Sasuke was only managing to block. "Enough of this!" He cried out. "Sharingan!" Suddenly, Sasuke's voice was high, again. His crazed smile was back. The Maneyko eyes were even more crazed. They spun around wildly, in Sasuke's skull. I shuddered it was creepy. The Sharingan user turned the tables on Roxas. With one blow he blasted him away. Then Roxas' body took Sakura's flying with him. They both crashed against the wall. "Guys! No!" I cried out. Both of them were unconscious and bleeding. A roar escaped my lips. Something around me was starting to bubble. Chakra? Yes. My chakra was leaking out of me. It couldn't be held in my body. Sasuke looked at me still crazed. "Prepare to die. Amaterasu!" His eyes, suddenly, came to a violent stop. They locked onto me. **

**The Darkness gorged out of his eyes. It came flying at me. Was this it? '**_**No Naruto!' **_**I blinked. Hinata? **_**Don't you dare give in! I won't forgive you if you do! Believe it Naruto! You have the power to stop this! It's time to use your strongest attack!' **_**Hinata's words gave me the strength I needed. I floated into the air. The darkness grew closer, but I didn't care. Sasuke would be the one tasting it's power. "Ultimate Rotation Rasengan combo!" The chakra that was pouring out of me took form. A huge orb that surrounded my body. It started to spin. I took it in my hands. And threw it straight at the Amaterasu. Straight at Sasuke. The darkness had hardly touched my Rotating Rasengan, before it was bounced, right back at Sasuke. At twice the speed. He didn't conceal his surprise well. His expression was laughable. But even I didn't find this funny. After this attack hit, I would have murdered a person. But Sasuke sucked the Amaterasu, right back into his Maneyko sharingan eyes. He looked relieved. But he forgot about my Rotating Rasengan. The orb hit him full on. He was thrown the floors, even past the cellars. He was falling into the chasm, which this castle was constructed upon. I ran to my friends, leaving Sasuke's death to the hard ground below and gravity. I helped Roxas and Sakura up. They looked pretty shaken. "Nice going man." Roxas said, after he had healed himself and Sakura. They had seen me blast Sasuke through the floor. "Thanks. So, what do we do now? Explore this place and find the Princesses?" **

"**Or you can go to hell." I froze. "No way." I muttered, shaking my head. Everyone turned to see Sasuke, looking beaten up and shaken, but still very much alive. "Corridors of Darkness, gotta love 'em." Sasuke was calm, again. Weird. Wait! His eyes were still crazy. The Maneyko Sharingan eyes were still active. Still spinning. Looking evil. I cursed. "Cut the eye act man. It's just creepy." He looked confused, as if he wasn't making his eyes dance inside his skull. "My eyes…?" He said. He looked down, curiously, into a pool of reflective blood, left by Roxas. He screamed. He jumped away from the pool. He began banging his head and scratching his eyes. "Stop that! Stop that! Someone make it stop!" He sounded, genuinely, scared. "Sakura…use Libra." I suggested. "Make sure he's really scared." Sakura nodded. She produced the weird looking scale, and it floated over to Sasuke. "Are you truly scared of this? You don't know what's happening?" It asked, in a drawling voice. Sasuke whimpered and nodded, still trying to claw his own eyes out. The Libra was silent for a moment. It, finally, turned to us. "He tells the truth. He's scared of his eyes." "Turn off! Turn off!" He cried. Then he cried, another blood freezing scream. He clutched his chest and he clutched his eyes. "I can't see. And my heart feels like it's going to explode." He cried. We all turned to the Libra. "Yes. He speaks the truth. The darkness is trying to take over. There are times, it actually posses him." "The times he goes crazy." Roxas said, his eyes full of sympathy for his old best friend. "Please Sakura. Maybe the Light." Roxas pleaded with Sakura. "Somebody help me!" Sasuke screamed, again. She sighed, defeated. She turned to go help Sasuke. But, she was too late. Somebody already was. It was the man, in the cloak! We ran to help, but a barrier appeared, in front of us. We couldn't get through. "Dark blade!" Roxas slashed with the Royal Key, to no avail. "Infinity Sword!" "Rasengan!" None of our attacks worked. Something was happening with Sasuke. He was glowing with Darkness. And then the cloaked man, entered Sasuke's body!**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"**Somebody help me!" I screamed, again. I was blinded, again. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt. In the distance, I could hear the other Key Wielders arguing. Probably about who hated me more. But why shouldn't they. I had tried to kill them on a multiple of occasions. That's odd. Why am I only thinking about this now. What I've done. Wait. What exactly have I done? Did this really all just start, so that I could visit other worlds? And now I want to destroy them. How did that happen? "Hello again child." The familiar voice awoke me, and eased the pain. It was a man in a cloak. I had met him a few times, but I still knew him, by no other name. "If you want the pain to stop, then you must, simply, learn to muster a better control over the darkness. Plunge deeper into the darkness. Let your heart grow stronger. Let your heart, your being, become darkness, itself!" Somewhere, in the back of my mind, there was a little voice telling me to not do that. Wasn't becoming darkness, the same as becoming a heartless? But the pain was louder, in my mind. I started to let the darkness, within myself, gain better control. Take control, completely. I started to radiate darkness. The cloaked figure readied himself, in front of me. His posture told me, he was smiling. And he jumped inside of me! Immediately, I felt his will bending mine. He was taking control of my body. I had been tricked! All of this time! It had all been for my body! (A/N- Pun not intended.) His will forced me into the darkness of my own heart. My strength was slowly slipping. I had been fighting a battle against the darkness, and I had lost. **

_**Roxas' POV**_

**Sasuke glowed with darkness. The cloaked man had entered Sasuke's body, and it was starting to change. A huge dark blob covered Sasuke. When he emerged, everything seemed to have changed. His posture had changed. His expression was more confident. His outfit had changed completely. Even his heart's strength had changed. It was so weak, I could hardly feel Sasuke in there, anymore. In the place of his heart, was a huge pool of darkness. "You're not Sasuke." I said, to him, shaken. This was scary. Who was this guy, exactly? "It is I." He said, in the cloaked man's voice. "Ansem, seeker of darkness." The Key Wielders froze up. This couldn't be. "Ansem…as in from those reports?" Naruto recovered first. But Sakura had something else on her mind. "The seeker of Darkness…You're the one, who is trying to destroy the worlds! Maleficent, Sasuke and even the heartless are your puppets!" Ansem smiled. "My, my. What an intelligent girl you are." Sakura grinded her teeth. The Sword appeared, in her hand. "Dash! Time!" Ansem stopped, in time. Sakura moved as fast, as I had ever seen. She was about to strike Ansem, when he regained movement. Ansem held up a hand, and Sakura has held up, in the air. She struggled, against the dark power, which was holding her there. "Now, now. Don't you want to know where your precious Li is?" Ansem asked, making Sakura stop struggling. Ansem let her down, gently. He turned to me and Naruto. "I know where Hinata and Xion are, as well." He turned away from us, and floated to the next floor. He went through the door, leaving it open, expecting us to follow. Naruto and Sakura turned to me. Looking for an answer. I sighed. "We have no choice." I said, defeated. It was looking like we were Ansem's next pawns. **

**The next room was the most changed and the most dark. Ansem led us to a sort of stage. Along the walls, there were nine containers, four of these were filled with the Princess of Heart, which Sasuke had obtained. A tube leading from them to a large heartless emblem, behind of Ansem. It glowed multicoloured. And, in front of Ansem, were Xion, Hinata and Li. Utterly unconscious. "They're still alive." Ansem reassured me, reading my expression. "They've just lost their hearts. And do you know where their hearts are?" He asked, as if he didn't already know. "Inside of you." He said the words, coldly. For some reason, that news didn't surprise me. The others didn't seem all that shocked either. Maybe we had always known. Ansem continued on to an explanation. "The night, which Destiny Isle was destroyed, their hearts entered your bodies. They gave you some of their powers, and by now. Those will be permanent. Like wise, they should have some of your power forever. Roxas, do you want to know why I'm so interested in having you?" He asked me, to which I shook my head. He smiled. "It's because of Xion. When that girl was born, she had a twin. Kairi." He gestured to an older version of the cherry red headed girl, I had seen in Xion's memories. "Kairi was born first, and she became the Princess of Heart. However, Xion had other powers, powers that you've now got. The lost Princess of Heart, as people called her, could sense hearts much better than anyone else, and she has a special connection to all the Princess. She can even summon them. Do you see where this is going?" I did, and I made a run for it. "I wouldn't do that. Didn't your little crushes tell you they're dieing?" I stopped, and looked at Ansem, suddenly scared. "Yes. Their hearts are being absorbed by your bodies. If their hearts aren't released, they'll die." That's why they were sounded so weak! "How do we release their hearts?" Sakura asked. Ansem smirked. "Oh, it's quite simple. You just need to summon the remaining Princesses. I can use their hearts to create a Keyblade, which will release their hearts." I frowned. This sounded too good. There must be some sort of catch. Apparently, Naruto thought so too. "And what's in it for you? Why are you kidnapping the Princesses?" Ansem gestured to the giant heartless emblem behind him. "This is the Keyhole of Hollow Bastion, but it is tied to the darkness. If you seal it, the door to darkness will open, allowing all the residents of the realm of darkness come to this world. The heartless emblem is a portal. You see, once this Keyhole is sealed, all your efforts to ban heartless from other worlds, become undone, and heartless can freely return to the worlds. I plan on using all the power of the realm of darkness." Sakura shook her head. "That's crazy! You can't control all that darkness, by yourself!" Ansem smiled. "I know. That's why I plan on using the power of Kingdom Hearts." I gasped. Naruto and Sakura looked at me, confused. "It's hidden deep in the realm of darkness. I plan on taking it over. Then I'll use its powers to control the whole universe." Once he was finished, Naruto laughed. "And how do you expect to do that? We'll stop you!" Ansem smiled, again. "Did I forget to mention, that the Keyblade will release all hearts from your bodies? And once that happens. You all will become heartless, even those two dimwits Kero and Yue." Sakura growled, her eyes full of tears. Mine were too. As well as Narutos. We were faced with an impossible decision. Save the world, or save our friends. **

_**Sakura's POV**_

**This was it. Time to fade into darkness and become a heartless. '**_**Not necessarily.' **_**Yue's voice appeared, in my head. I closed my eyes, and entered my awakening. **

**Inside, Kero, Yue and Li were waiting for me. "Oh my God guys!" I said, as I entered. Li held his arms out. A hug. I accepted, needless to say. "Guys! What do I do? Save you or the world?" Li laughed and shook his head. "Man! You need training on how to use your powers!" I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I demanded. "You can use spells. It's not all about my talismans or your cards. If you want, you can release us." I looked at Kero and Yue. But you guys…" Yue held up a hand. "We have already arranged temporary bodies. We shall be going inside of Kero and Yue. Your summon animals." I frowned. "But won't the same thing happen?" I asked. "Well, actually. Our will, will be stronger. So we will be taking over and changing their bodies. We will be trying to keep their hearts within us, without destroying them." I nodded, a little unsure, but relieved. Nobody had to become a heartless. "Hey can I do this for the others?" I asked. Maybe I could save everyone. Yue, Kero and Li looked at me, sadly. "Once we leave, your powers will slightly decrease. I'm not sure if you could perform such a powerful spell, another two times." I nodded, sad again. This could be bad. I opened my eyes. I transformed my sword into my wand. The other two had their eyes closed too. Roxas was crying. I'm guessing his conversation wasn't going well. Naruto had a smile on his face. I readied my wand, and looked straight at Ansem. "I call on the power of my star. The light of my heart. And the love of my friends. With their strength I call on the hearts of Li, Kero and Yue. Come forth and take your bodies! Release from my body!" My wand gave off a blinding white light. From my chest, three hearts emerged. Two of them floated away. One floated right into the chest of my boyfriend. He woke up and looked at me, with a smile on his face. Ansem looked outraged. I sighed, in exhaustion. Yue was right. I don't think I could do this even one other time. **

_**Roxas' POV**_

**Xion pulled me into my awakening. A sympathetic look was on her face. "I'm sorry." She said. I frowned. "Why? Because you didn't tell me. Don't worry. I'm not upset. I just wish I had more time to say goodbye." Xion frowned, at me. "You know?" I laughed. "Yes, I happen to know, that I'm going to become a heartless and set you free." Xion sighed and shook her head. "You're not. I am." My eyes widened. "Oh no you're not! Xion that can't happen! It can-" Xion silence me, at just the right place I might add, by kissing me. She looked, at me, tears in her eyes. "When I go, if you want me back, I want you to destroy my heartless, and then my Nobody. Now, before you ask, a Nobody, with a capital N, is a creature of Nothingness. When a person has no heart, sometimes the empty shell, which is left moves around and then using the power of that person's memories, even speaks. My Nobody will be called Namin****é. She will keep her heartless around with her. You'll know her, when you see her. But, please, before you destroy her, let her get to know you first." I nodded, to which she smiled and kissed me, again. "Goodbye." "Goodbye." I opened my eyes. Sakura and Li were looking at me. I was crying. I didn't care. I collapsed to the floor and sobbed. (A/N- Okay, I actually hate myself for writing that. Oh, and Naminé will be pretty much the same only she will have memories of her past and she'll have a slight change in power and appearance. The latter I bet you can guess.)**

_**Naruto's POV**_

**I entered my awakening. Hinata was already there, looking worried. "Naruto! What are you going to do?" I looked at her surprised. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to become a heartless. Then you are going to kick Ansem's ass." I smiled at her, hoping that cleared everything up. "Okay. One. You are not becoming a heartless. Two. How am I supposed to kick Ansem's ass?" I rolled my eyes, mockingly. "Okay. One. Yes, I am. You're a Princess of Heart. If you get taken by the darkness, there's no becoming a heartless. You will die. At least, if I'm a heartless, then I'll know that I saved another person's life. And Two, if that Ansem guy was telling the truth, then you have a lot of my powers. You can go and get Ansem for both of us. I know you can." Me and Hinata shared a long kiss, that seemed to last forever. But, it did end. Hinata was crying. I was smiling. I exited my awakening. Roxas, Li and Sakura were already around. I noticed that Roxas had been crying and that Xion's body was starting to fade. I guess that meant that Xion was going to become the heartless. I walked over to Roxas. "Can you summon the Princesses now?" I asked him, to which he stared, blandly, at me. Ansem had a little triumphant look on his face. Roxas growled, copying me. "Seems I have no choice." He said, the waterworks appearing, again. "I'll miss you buddy." I nodded. Ansem laughed, momentarily, victorious. Around the room, the cages filled with the remaining four Princesses of Heart. Behind Ansem, the final Keyhole appeared. And the eight Princess hearts, which Ansem had floated down into his hands. A black and red Keyblade appeared, in his hands. He chucked it to me. Sakura saw what was happening. "NO NARUTO!" She ran to stop me, from releasing mine and Hinata's hearts. But Roxas put his arm out and Li grabbed her. "We have to let people do what their hearts command, no matter how stupid they're being." Somehow, I knew he was talking about Xion, as well as me. I gave him a thumbs up. "Goodbye." He said, sadly. I turned the Keyblade, in my hands, and pierced my chest. Almost immediately, a heart came from my chest and I collapsed. The heart went into Hinata's body. She picked herself up, and ran to me. But it was too late. I was gone. All I saw was darkness.**

_**Author's Notes- Oh, my bloody God! Over 6600 words! That's ridiculous! Next Time- The KNCH Finale! Part Three. Kingdom Hearts- Light or Darkness? If anyone is wondering, yes, Naruto will get a Nobody and he will be number thirteen of Organization XIII. Any clue on who he is? Well look for a face that is all too familiar. **_


	22. Chapter 23

**Kingdom Hearts- Light or Darkness?**

_**Author's Notes- The final instalment of KNCH. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. You guys have been the best fans in the world! I own nothing, but the plotline. **_

_**Roxas' POV**_

**I don't believe I had been used for this. I wouldn't let myself be used for this! I ran and picked up the Keyblade of People's hearts. Ansem couldn't stop me. I snapped the Keyblade over my knee. Ansem howled at me. The Princesses' hearts returned to their bodies. "Gravity!" I cried. The containers, which held the now awake Princesses fell to the floor and smashed open. All of them walked out of their prisons. "Xion!" Kairi, Xion's twin, ran to her fading sister's side. I went over to comfort her. "I'm really sorry." I told her. She looked at me. "Did you know her well?" I nodded. "She was my love. I'm going to find a way to bring her back." Kairi looked better. "I'm sure you will." **

"**Ahem. If you wouldn't mind." Everyone had been too distracted to notice that Ansem had changed his form. This must be his true form, I thought. Silver hair flowed from his head. He had tan skin, and amber eyes. He was wearing a black leather cloak, which was red, on the inside. He had a second jacket on. However, this only covered his waist and downwards. His chest was exposed. The heartless emblem was tattooed, on his bare chest. "Princesses." He said, once everyone's eyes were upon him. "You are awake, at last. The Keyhole is revealed, your purpose is finished. Now you no longer need to exist." Around Ansem, a huge load of shadow heartless appeared. And also a huge load of bigger heartless. Everyone readied for battle, even the princesses. Ansem disappeared, leaving his heartless to do the dirty work. Sakura summoned her sword, which was now the form of a long and sharp rapier, the ancient Chinese sword was now in Li's hands. I can't have all these Princesses fighting. Most of them can't. But if I leave with at least half of these Princesses, I'm leaving the others to fight alone. Just while I was thinking that, the door behind me burst open. "Hi everyone! The cavalry has arrived. Where's Sasuke?" Yuffie came bounding in. Behind her came Cid, Aerith, Leon and even Cloud. The three males starting blasting heartless left and right. Cid was using a machine that just seemed to vaporise them. Yuffie was taking care of the smaller ones. Aerith helped me get all the Princesses, who couldn't really fight. I also brought Hinata, with me. Naruto would never forgive me, if she got hurt. Sakura followed us, giving us backup. "Let's see. Alice from Wonderland. Jasmine from Agrabah. Snow White from Enchanted Dominion. Cinderella from Castle of Dreams. Hinata from Konoha." Five corridors of darkness opened up in front of the Princesses. One, by one, they disappeared, except for Hinata. "I'm not leaving. I have Naruto's powers. He wanted me to help." I smiled. Hey, if she wanted to fight, and Naruto had told her to, why not. I turned on Aerith. "Wow. Ansem was great. So glad we were following his report." Aerith shifted, uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I decoded the last bit of the report recently. It says on how Ansem lost his heart and became a heartless." I nodded. "That's why he's taken over Sasuke. He has no body." Aerith nodded. Just then a swarm of shadow heartless came at us. The four of us readied to fight. "Byakugan!" Hinata shouted. "Eight trigrams! Sixty-four Palms!" Hinata went right in there, banishing heartless everywhere she went. I whistled. Impressed. It seemed that Sakura was better at fighting with her new rapier, which was the Sword card's true form. She too was turning all the heartless to dust. Aerith was apparently quite the martial artist. God, these girls were leaving me nothing. Soon, we were left to one. A small little guy, who hadn't joined the fight. He looked at Hinata, longingly. Me and her gasped, at the same time. **

_**Naruto's POV**_

**Darkness. That was all there was. In the back of my mind. I felt like I was being talked to. An order. To attack and to kill. I looked at my enemies. Most of these guys had been my friends. Why would I hurt them? Some part of me wanted to. Wanted to eat their hearts. But I fought against that part of me. I wouldn't, I couldn't hurt my friends. Even as a heartless. I saw Roxas, Aerith and Sakura lead, some of the Princesses. One of them was Hinata! I followed and joined a group of shadows, which wanted to attack them. While they did that, I stood back and watched. Between the four of my friends, they cleared through the weak group of heartless, with ease. That just left me. Hinata was above me. She was probably going to kill me. I was, after all, the enemy. A heartless. But, I couldn't help but look at my Hinata, with love. The way she had destroyed those heartless. The way she looked, doing it. She was so hot! Even looking at her, filled my world with light. Wait. Light? I looked around. The darkness was starting to disappear. I heard some people call other's their lights. But, what if they could light up their darkness? I couldn't speak, in this form, so I just gave Hinata the best me look I could. She was frowning, at me. Suddenly, she and Roxas gasped. Hinata went down onto her knees. She looked into my yellow eyes. Without warning, the room filled with more Shadow Heartless. About ten of them gathered around us. Everyone else was too busy, with other heartless to see the danger that my Hinata was in. I had to help her. They closed in, and pounced at my love. Hinata put her hands over her face readying herself for the attack, which never came. I don't know how, but I roared, and, suddenly, our enemies froze. Literally, froze. As in solid. Hinata opened one eye, wondering why she hadn't been hit yet. She saw me and the frozen heartless. She smiled at me. Yet more light flowed into the dark pit, in which I was in. "Oh Naruto! I knew it was you!" Hinata pulled me in for a hug. The dark pit exploded, with light. I felt something return to me. Feeling. Emotions. My heart and body. My arms were wrapped around Hinata. Her arms were around mine. Sakura and Aerith looked at me, gob struck. Roxas, who had seemed to know, as well, just came over and hit me. He was later joined by Sakura. "If you dare do something like that again, forget letting people do what their hearts command, we will drag you to the fiery pits of hell, if we have to!" After that, they took turns giving me the hits, that I guess I deserved. **

**We walked back into the room, with the Keyhole. The heartless count was still huge. The Princesses were looking tired. The Traverse Town crew were starting to break a sweat. That told me, we were in for one heck of a battle. **

**The Princesses and Sakura joined forces. They were such big heartless attracters, they were being swarmed from every direction. "Create." Sakura called, on a huge book and began to draw. Soon, Aurora was in a battle armour and wielding a sword. Belle and Beast had been reunited and were attacking side, by side. Kairi also had a few good moves, with a blade, which Sakura had created for her. Madison and Sakura were using a variety of spells, which just absolutely annihilated their heartless foes. Hinata was using some sort of Byakugan move, which I had never thought of. "Chakra needle technique!" She performed the eight trigrams, sixty-four palms movement, but this time, she released threads of chakra, which hit every opponent, who even thought about getting close. The Traverse Town crew were still handling all the large heartless. I think Roxas, Leon and Cloud were having some sort of competition. "So you get one point for getting Shadows. Two points for behemoths. And three points for the defenders" Yuffie and I were comparing each other's ninja abilities. "So, you only use that Kunai? What about Shurikens? Or paper bombs? I mean, I know you can transform that Key Kunai into a sort of shuriken, but it's not the same." To prove her point, she released thousands of Shurikens from the sky. She threw me, one side of a huge white scroll, with red writing. We wrapped it around a huge bunch of heartless, who went boom in the night. **

**It didn't take long, for even the Traverse Town crew to start to tire. The heartless supply seemed endless. Roxas realised what was happening. He called the Key Wielders in. "Ansem is giving us a choice. We need to seal the Keyhole. I know it will open the Door To Darkness, but that's just something we're going to have to deal with." Roxas looked irradiated, like his own plan was something he thought was stupid. Me and Sakura sighed. We had been tricked, yet again. We cleared a straight path, to the Keyhole. Roxas allowed me the liberty of sealing it, and opening the Door to Darkness. Wow, thanks man. I was there thinking that all those blows to the head had been my punishment. The heartless disappeared, at the same time.**

**Everyone was relieved, but worried. "Where is this Door To Darkness, anyway?" I asked, after everyone was sitting, catching their breaths. "There's a world, far away from here, on the edge of the realm of light. There's a huge load of dark energy coming from there now." Roxas spoke up, before any of the Princesses could. "It's called the abyss of darkness. That's where Ansem is. I'm sure of it." I stood up. Roxas opened up some new corridors of darkness. Belle and Beast disappeared. As did Aurora. And Madison. "I'll see you soon Sis!" Madison called, as she went back to Tomoeda. Sakura teared up a bit there. That just left the Traverse Town crew. "Sorry kid. But we're staying here." Cid told Roxas. Leon took up the explanation. "You know that, Maleficent took over our home world. Well, this is it. We, along with our Princess Kairi will be working on the reconstruction of Hallow Bastion." Just at that moment. Cid sobbed. The Key Wielders looked at him, confused. Yuffie elbowed at him. "Go on Cid. Tell him why you're sad." Cid stiffened and spat out his toothpick. "Sad? Why would I be sad. Now Leon and Cloud. Those guys are sad!" The two males mentioned hit Cid, on the back, of his head. Aerith explained for him. "Once you defeat Ansem and the world's order is restored. We'll become separated. Everyone will go back to their home worlds." All of us Destiny Kids became, suddenly, scared. "What?" Aerith smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry. The Key Wielders are an exception to this. And you would go to the world, you call home." Everyone sighed their relief. "But wait." I said. "If the order is restored. Will we be able to see you ever again." The gang stiffened. This was why Cid was sad. "The gummie ship probably won't do the trick. As for corridors of darkness, I have no idea." Leon looked at our depressed expressions. "But hey…we may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Cid patted Leon, on the back. "Finally. That's the real dramatic speech I was looking for!" Roxas opened one last corridor of darkness. "I guess this is goodbye." Cid was crying oceans now. Everyone looked a bit sad. Even Cloud, had a sad moody face on. We made our way to leave. Hinata and Li following. Wait. What? "You guys can't come." Me and Sakura told them. "Why not?" Li said, in a whiny voice. Roxas answered. "You can't fight the darkness. You're our lights. Life shouldn't be about Light fighting Darkness. It should be trying to find a balance." I nodded. "And if you ever need us, just think about us." I continued. "Hinata, when I was a heartless, the thought of you was what brought light into my darkness. I love you. You are my light. And light is eternal. So, so should you." Me and Hinata kissed. I glimpsed Sakura and Li doing the same. I think Roxas was talking to whatever remained of Xion, in his awakening. (A/N- There's no charm giving, in this. Sorry.)**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

**Darkness. That was all my life came to. I had used its powers, without thinking, and now I was trapped in the darkness. Maybe, this is my own personal hell. I deserve it. Sakura, Hinata, Xion, Li, Naruto and Roxas. I'm so sorry! I fell to my knees and started crying. If only I could make things right. "Riku? Can you hear me?" I jumped up, surprised. There was someone else here. "Who are you?" I asked. He didn't answer my question. "Your heart was strong enough to defeat the darkness, but you still lost your body. That's why your heart was left, on this side of the darkness." The voice sounded high pitched, but wise. "I need your help." He said. I nodded. "What do you want me to do?" Light was starting to fill the darkness. "To close the door to darkness. You need to have five people. Five Key Wielders. A star seal." Light was flooding in now. I couldn't even look at it. "Maybe you were destined to come here. Just like me." Something small and furry grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the blinding light.**

_**Roxas' POV**_

**A sea and some rocks. That was all there was. Sakura gasped. "Is this all that's left of the worlds, taken by the heartless?" She asked, shakily. I knew she was scared. We all were. Some were just better at hiding it. "Those worlds will be restored when we beat Ansem." The two by my side nodded. "Where do you think Ansem is?" Naruto asked, after ten minutes of walking and fighting heartless, wherever they popped up. I stopped. In front of us, was a huge green portal. "Let's see. Ominous portal." I stuck my head through, and then, quickly, brought it back out. "Leads to a chasm full of heartless. Three guesses and the first two don't count." I jumped through the portal. Naruto and Sakura followed. Like I said, it was full of heartless. I closed my eyes, and raised my Keyblades. "Light. Darkness." The two blades glowed, their colours. They started to float and began spinning above me. "Yin Yang bang!" The wheel of Yin Yang flew through every heartless, in the area. Destroying them all. Sakura looked impressed. Naruto looked astounded. He finally got to see my new move. The Keyblades returned to me. I gave off a small sigh, of exhaustion. **

**We continued walking. There didn't seem to be any more heartless, thankfully. It wasn't long before we came across something strange. Loads of pillars of some sort of strange smoke, were caught between cages from the ground and ceiling. I put my hand through one. It disappeared. A portal? I put my whole head through. I was looking at a deserted city. Modern and yet sort of old. It looked familiar. With a start, I realised I was looking at Traverse Town. Traverse Town had been taken over by the heartless! I pulled my head back. The others had been looking in some of the different portals. They had come to the same decision I had. Heartless work fast. "So, all these worlds are trapped here?" Naruto asked, trying to make sure his theory was correct. Sakura nodded. "It's like a prison for the worlds." We walked more among the destroyed worlds. The prison ended, and we came to a huge white and beautifully designed door. Ansem was, surely, behind it. I turned to my friends. "Are you ready." They nodded. I opened the doors. We walked through.**

"**This is our island." The door led us to the beach. It disappeared, after we had all walked through. We all looked around. The secret spot. The tree houses. The boardwalk to the mini island. "Destiny Isle." Sakura and Naruto agreed. "This world was connected." Ansem's voice appeared. The trees started to wilt. "It became completely eclipsed." The ocean was starting to turn black. "Who would have thought, that the world containing the door to light, would be destroyed so easily." Earthquakes reacted, under our feet. The ground and the beach were starting to crumble apart. On the edge on the cracking beach was Sasuke. "Take a look, at this tiny space." He said, in Ansem's voice. "To a heart seeking freedom, this place is a prison, surrounded by water. And so this boy, sought escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds, and he opened his heart, to darkness." Sasuke turned and he became Ansem. "Sasuke!" I screamed. Ansem chuckled. "Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him. His heart belongs to the darkness now. He's just more evidence that all hearts begin in darkness, and all hearts end in darkness." Anger took over all of us Key Wielders. "No! You're wrong!" We cried, much to Ansem's amusement. "Would you care to prove it?" Without waiting for an answer. Ansem snapped his fingers. The island rose into the sky. Leaving the ocean, behind it. Ansem snapped his fingers, again, and a heartless came from the small of his back, ready to attack. "This is my guardian." He said, introducing us. "He shall be your killer. And you shall be his lunch." On his master's orders, the guardian flew at us, showing off his claws. I took up that battle. Two claws versus two Keyblades. But, the heartless was much stronger than me. I could barely defend myself. Naruto and Sakura seemed to have their hands full, with Ansem, who was finding the challenge of the two quite easy to deal with. I don't know how we all decided it, but the three of us took our strongest attacks and aimed them at Ansem. "Ice style: Twin Dragon Blizzard!" "Elemental Boost! Infinity Sword!" "Yin Yang Bang!" Ansem looked a little surprised, as he sensed the power of the combined forces that were about to collide, with him. Just then, the guardian jumped away, from me. He wrapped around his master, like a protective shield. Ansem's guardian absorbed all of our strongest attacks. He uncoiled off his master. He looked weakened, but far from beaten. Ansem gave a fake yawn. "Is that really all your power?" He asked. Naruto growled, and jumped a surprised Ansem. He got in a few hits, while me and Sakura distracted the guardian, from interfering. Ansem snarled and his fist glowed dark. He punched the ninja, in the stomach. Naruto flew away. He went off the side of the island. Sakura screamed, and went to help. I wasn't fast enough to stop the guardian from slamming her, in the back. She too fell off the side of the island. The guardian went back to Ansem. I looked down. Naruto was clinging onto the side of the island. Sakura was dangling from his other hand. "Guys!" I cried. Naruto would fall soon. He couldn't last longer than a few minutes. Ansem laughed a victorious laugh. I turned to him, tears in my eyes. My friends were going to die. And this man was laughing! He was heartless! "Oh, what to do? If you try to help your friends, then my guardian will make short work of you. If you don't do anything. You friends fall to their deaths and you die, anyway." He shook his head. "Oh, it's so distressful." I cried, even harder, because I knew he was right. What had we been thinking? Doing this on our own? We're outmatched! I would need a hundred times my power, to even destroy his guardian. 'Would you stop that?' The voice was weak. Weaker than I had ever heard it. I closed my eyes. **

**Sure enough, a fading form of Xion was in my awakening. She looked at me, with disbelief, in her eyes. What must I look like. A mess, to put it short. I sighed. "What do I do, Xion?" I asked her. She shook her head. "It's not what you do. It's what I do. This will be my final act. All of my power will be yours. But you won't be off balance anymore. Since I entered your body, my heart has been messing with your true power. Your true path." "Twilight." I said, to which she nodded. "That's right. Twilight. Perfect balance. Fifty percent light. Fifty percent darkness." She was fading even more. "Remember the story. And remember, once you get this guy. Look for Namin****é." I nodded, and kissed her once, just before her head disappeared. I opened my eyes.**

**No time had passed. Ansem was looking, at me, with something that I had never seen, in his eyes. Was it fear? Confusion? Both? "Just hold on a bit guys!" I called. "Just let me have my moment." I heard some confused sounds, from below. "It's time for some Leon level dramatics." I closed my eyes. "Long ago." I was making my voice go low and wise. "There was a family, who used the power of Twilight. They helped shape the world, ever since the Keyblade Wars. To do this, they used a blade. An ultimate blade. But to wield it. You needed two things, in your strong heart. Fifty percent light!" I raised the Kingdom Key. "And fifty percent darkness." I raised the Royal Key." "Together these powers, create the ultimate Keyblade." I crossed my Keyblades, over my chest. They glowed, violently. Soon, I was only holding one blade. One blade, that gave off loads of power. "The X-Blade!" The legendary blade, was beautiful. The Kingdom Key and Royal Key crossed, where the teeth crossed. A new blade started. It looked more like a weapon, that anything I had wielded. I noticed a bright orange aura surrounded me. The guardian charged, at me. Somehow I knew, like a defensive instinct, to try to use the orange aura. It rose around me. It was my defensive shell! I let the aura explode around me. The guardian was dazed. That's when I struck. I slashed right through the guardian. One blade was much easier to use, than two. I looked at the heartless' master. He was in a daze. Staring at me. Staring at my blade. I turned, and started to pull up Naruto. Apparently, wielding the X-Blade gave me more upper body strength. Because, it only took three tugs to pull my friends, over my head. Naruto may have helped, because he continued his flight, after Sakura had landed. Naruto made for the, still stunned, Ansem. He knocked Ansem to the ground. The heartless, who was inhabiting Sasuke's body, was still frozen. His eyes still locked upon the X-Blade. "That blade…" He muttered, after about ten more minutes. "You…You destroyed my guardian. You must die!" The island was disappearing beneath our feet. In its place was darkness.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

**We were floating around in Darkness. "Behold! The endless abyss!" Ansem's voice seemed different. Louder. Stronger. "Within, lies the power of Kingdom Hearts! The heart of the universe!" Suddenly, Ansem came visible. He was riding some sort of huge beast. Ansem, himself, was in some sort of throne, which was joint to the beast. This was the power of Kingdom Hearts? "Every light must fade! Every heart must return to darkness!" Ansem cried, completely insane. I noticed, behind Ansem, there was a huge door, on a piece of white rock. The door to Darkness. Ansem turned to it, in his throne. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill with the power of darkness!" Darkness flowed out of the door, and encircled Ansem. "We need to close that door!" I cried. Roxas floated towards it, his new blade raised. "It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the Door to Darkness!" The giant beast flew in front of us. Its mouth was wide open. From it, a beam of darkness flew at us. "And now your hearts will return to the darkness whence they came!" The beam hit us. But I didn't feel pain. All I felt was annoyance. Ansem was so stupid. "You're wrong!" The Key Wielders cried. The beam sailed past us. "That's not the true essence of the heart at all!" Naruto took up the speech. "The heart may be weak and, yeah, sometimes, it may even give in." My turn. "But if we've learnt anything throughout the coarse of our adventure, it's that, deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" Take us home Roxas. "Without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!" Om cue, light burst out of the Door to Darkness. It engulfed Ansem and his beast. He screamed. "What? This can't be happening? Kingdom Hearts! Why?" **

**Ansem was gone. We floated down to the Door To Darkness. "Let's get this door closed and sealed." That's what Naruto said, before he found out how hard it was. "It's so heavy." Roxas complained. "It won't budge." I said. "You guys, just saved the world, and you're having trouble, with a door." A familiar voice came from the other side of the door, which Roxas was trying to close. Sasuke looked around. "Thanks for getting my body back. And I am REALLY sorry." We laughed. This was the Sasuke we liked. Naruto frowned. "But dude, aren't there heartless in there?" He asked. Sasuke considered, for a moment. Probably millions. But we'll get out." This time I frowned. "'we'll'" Just then, a rounded eared mouse looked from our side of the door. "Hello guys. My name is King Mickey. I'm here to help you guys perform the star seal. To do that, we'll need five Keys. Three on your side, two on the other." Something triggered my memory. Something Yuffie told me and Roxas. "A king has left his world, to help fight the darkness." King Mickey smiled and nodded. "It's all right. We'll get out soon enough. Sakura? Once this door is closed and sealed. I want you to change that last card of yours and make sure that this door is never opened again." I nodded, slightly aware of the power of the last Clow Card. With one last mighty push, the door closed. We all jumped to our positions. The beams of light came out of our Keys. (A/N- Mickey is using Star Seeker, if anyone was wondering.) On the door, a picture of a star appeared. The seal was complete. I took out the last Clow Card. "Draw your power from my light! Lock!" From the door, there was one final click. We all turned, to see none other than Li and Hinata standing there. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, running up to Li. "We don't know. On moment we were thinking about you with Leon and the guys and the next moment we're he-" The ground below us snapped. Li and Hinata were drifting further away from us. They were returning to Destiny Isle. "The worlds are returning." Roxas said, behind us. "We'll come back for you!" Naruto cried. I nodded. "We know you will!" Li cried, falling even more. Soon, they were gone. And we were falling too. "Oh crap!" Roxas said, a tad bit of bitterness, was audible, in his voice. **

**(A/N- Epilogue. Several weeks later.) **

"**Urg." I muttered. The others looked like they had only just woken up, too. I looked around. Nothing looked familiar. It was a lane. Surrounded, by grass, on both sides. Naruto was jumping around. "WE JUST SAVED THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" He cried over and over. It was worse than when we first went to Konoha. I got up and sighed. Little did I know, a heartless was waiting, in ambush. A small shadow jumped up, preparing to attack. Roxas got their first. "Aero!" He cried. The heartless was blown away. I don't know, but I think he was destroyed. My mind was on something different. A memory. Roxas saving me from an attack in Traverse Town. For some reason, that triggered a lot of memories. Naruto kicking a heartless, into Sasuke's face. Our first trinity attack. Me using Sand and Fiery to crystallise Maleficent. Us fighting against Jiraiya. Me and Aurora against the Maleficent dragon. Me against the Nothing. Mitsuki destroying Boogie. Naruto using the Rotation Rasengan. And then Roxas using the X-Blade. I looked at my friends. "Guys." They looked at me. "What exactly have we become?" I asked, completely serious. They looked at each other. "We've become Key Wielders. Which means that we're heroes. Friends. Super cool. And on a mission." They laughed, and I did too. We starting running. And then we ran into a giant cricket, holding his umbrella, like a weapon. **

_**Author's Notes- Ladies and gents, boys and girls. That was KNCH. Thank you all for reading. I really hoped you enjoyed. And reviewed at least once. It will continue in KNCH:COM. I'll send a message when that comes out. Which won't be for a while. So, to hold you down for the wait, I'm going to put the new Organization. Save Number 13 and 14. **_

_**Organization XIII**_

**I- Xemnas, The superior of the In-between, controller of the Sorcerer Nobodies. Uses Nothingness and Ethereal Blades. **

**II- Xigbar, The Freeshooter**_**, **_**controller of the sniper Nobodies. Uses Space and Arrowguns. **

**III- Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer, controller of the dragoon Nobodies. Uses Wind and Lances (Six.)**

**IV- Kisame, Monster of the hidden mist. Uses Water and Samehada (Shark skin sword). (A/N- Reason- Both Vexen and Zexion's replacements are ninjas. They are working on a way to make shadow clones more stable, using memories. **

**V- (A/N- Lexaeus has no replacement. There are only four people at Castle Oblivion. Itachi, the cloaked schemer. Uses Illusions and Lexion. (A/N- Reason- I held a poll on TinierMe who was more popular. Zexion or Itachi. Itachi won fairly easily.) **

**VI- Saix, The Luna Diviner. Controller of the Berserker Nobodies. Uses Moon and Claymore.**

**VII- Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Controller of Dancer Nobodies. Uses Fire and twin Chakrams. **

**VIII- Sephiroth, The Graceful Assassin. Controller of the Assassin Nobodies. Uses feathers and Masumune. (Huge blade). (A/N- I held a poll on TinierMe to see who was more popular. Sephiroth or Demyx. Sephiroth won by one vote! I would have put Demyx in, if Demyx hadn't been in perfect places to put Sephiroth. In other news, there is no Auron. Sorry. Please don't hate me.) **

**IX- Luxord, The Gambler of Fate. Controller of the Gambler Nobodies. Uses time and cards. **

**X- Sasori, The venomous puppet master. Uses poison and puppets. (A/N- This is Marly's replacement. Basically, they have sort of the same powers. And I had to have Sasori as the head of Castle Oblivion.)**

**XI- Ruby Moon, The Savage Witch. Uses Nature and Crystal. (Reason- Do not like Larxene. But seriously. A huge pain to give powers to. Have no idea why I choose Nature.) **

**XII- Spinnel Sun, The Beast of Shadows. Uses Darkness and his own claws. (Reason- There is none.) **

**XIII- ?, The Key of Destiny. Controller of the Samurai Nobodies. Uses Light and Key Kunai. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES- Go ahead and make guesses on who Roxas' replacement is. And who is the somebody of our new Nobodies. All but Kisame's is revealed in the plot. **


End file.
